Insider Trading
by Yanagi-wa
Summary: Seto winds up in prison for insider traiding, in the wrong prison. Joey Wheeler is his cell mate. Who takes over what and how. Complete
1. Hard Time

Title: Insider Trading

Chapter: Hard Time

Word count: 28,702

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: All the characters of Yu-gi-oh! belong to someone who is not me. These fan fictions were written for fun, not profit. However, this story _does_ belong to me. Please don't snitch it.

Warnings: Probably a little of everything. Fighting, Blood, Gore, Bad Language. Japanese Legal system, which does NOT resemble America in any way.

Parings: Joey/Seto

Summary: Seto manages to get himself sent to prison for insider trading. How he and Joey manage to get along

Author's notes:

I don't know much about Japanese prisons, but, as my spouse is in Law Enforcement, I know a lot about American ones. This story is based on that knowledge, a bit of knowledge of Japanese people and the needs of this story. If anything isn't exactly right, just remember, it's a story. Enjoy. Remember, the Japanese court system is very different from the American one. They don't have jury trials for one thing. As to the rest of the fic. See below.

These are my resources for the fic.

1. http://books. in a japanese prison&sourceweb&otsuWUkhDnUj&siggRI1cIJPy68cJoFpo9b7jfEFi78#PPR18,M1

http://japan.usembassy.gov/e/acs/tacs-7110e.html 

http://www.nichibenren.or.jp/ja/legalaid/on-dutylawyer/data/jukeishaen.pdf

Insider Trading. Ch 1

Seto just stood as a cold chill washed over him. He was still trying to clear the ringing in his ears as they led him away.

He had thought that they would put him on probation when he'd taken the blame. Insider trading was frowned on but nearly everyone did it,except Seto. Mokuba was too young to realize the seriousness of the charges so Seto had taken the fall. But it seemed that the judge had wanted to make an example of someone and so Seto's sentence included prison time, two years to be exact. A possibility that his principal lawyer had failed to mention until it was too late to do anything about it.

Seto had forbidden Mokuba to be in court, he had also made Yugi Muto his guardian until he was released. Seto was well aware that Mokuba could give his game away with one word. He was also well aware that Mokuba was perfectly capable of managing Kaiba Corp. for as long as necessary. He, Seto, had been training him foryears to step into his shoes at a moment's notice. The moment was here.

The guard took Seto by the arm and tugged gently. There was no use getting rough with him, the guard was used to dealing with people feeling the shock of their sentence, he'd move when he could.

"Come on, son. No use standing there. Best to just get it over with."

Seto stepped down from the dock and allowed the bailiff to lead him into the back corridor, the one that led to intake. His lawyer followed.

Seto wondered why they took his finger prints again, since they had them from when he'd turned himself in. When the desk Sergeantcompared the new ones with the record, he understood.

"Yup. That's him. Ok. We got game."

Mr. Kobayashi frowned. "This is serious. Not a time for levity, if you ask me."

The Sergeant looked up from his paper work, accidentally hitting the wrong key in the section he was working on.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend,but when you do this 40 times a day, you get a bit - callous, I guess"

Mr. Kobayashi gave a short nod, saying, "Well, that's ok, I suppose. Just remember, for some people this is a very traumatic moment in their lives."

The sergeant nodded. "You're right. Well, here you are. Go through that door and strip. Put all your belongings in this. I understand that you want Mr. Kobayashi to take possession of all if it?"

Seto nodded.

"He'll wait outside this door. So, when you're done, go on through the opposite door. We'll hear the lock buzz and then the backside door open. He'll collect your stuff from this side."

Seto nodded his understanding, accepted the print out the computer spat into the tray and walked through the door.

The guard who met Seto on the other side snorted when he saw Seto standing in just his shorts, the basket holding his clothing at his feet. "Off with everything,shorts too, it's not called a strip search for nothing."

Seto flushed heavily and dropped his shorts to the floor. The guard motioned him into a small side room.

"Ok, here's the drill. Just relax, follow directions, and don't tense up. I'm not one to get rough if I don't have to. So first just sit here."

The guard motioned to a small stool. Seto sat, waiting, while the man snapped on gloves. He turned and ran his hands through Seto's hair. Then he looked in his ears and rather embarrassingly, up his nose, using an otoscope to do so. He set it aside and picked up a sealed Strip-pac. Opening it, he took out a plastic tongue depressor.

"Open."

Seto opened his mouth. The examiner flattened his tongue, then pushed it to each side. After that he used the depressor to pull his cheeks out.

"Ok. Stand up." Seto stood, flushing again. "You're doing good. This is the worst part. Don't take it personal."

The man used the depressor to lift Seto's penis and then push his testicles to one side then the other. "Lift your bag." Seto blinked, then understanding what the man wanted Seto cupped his genitals and pulled them up against his abdomen so the guard could see under it.

"Good. Now turn around and bend over."

Seto couldn't help his sarcastic, "Should I cough?"

"No. I'm just checking for contraband. Don't give a fuck if you've got hemorrhoids yet.Pretty as you are, you'll have 'em soon enough."

Seto cringed at that. "Don't think so. Things like that don't happen to me."

The man sighed, where this pretty boy was going, things like that _did_ happen.

"Well, you'll see. Now, bend."

Seto bent over and tried to relax. He only partly succeeded so the exam hurt a bit. He grimaced but made no objection

"Fine,your new clothes are on the bench. The rest of your stuff will be issued on the other end. Good luck, son, you're gonna need it."

The examiner left Seto to dress in peace, for which Seto was grateful. He needed time to collect himself.

While he tried to gather his nerves, he inspected his new clothing. He'd been told that, once he was transported, he could have casual clothing of his own, but he had to wear a jumpsuit for traveling. He grimaced at the bright orange jumpsuit. He retrieved his shorts from the floor and then pulled on the white cotton socks. The jumpsuit didn't fit but, thankfully, it was a size too large instead of being too small. The legs were also too long, a thing that he found surprising. He picked up the boots, which were GI, and sighed, they were also a bit too big. But with the heavy socks they didn't rub.

When he was finished dressing, he went into the hall and stood by the door as he'd been instructed to. He didn't have long to wait, it was only a few moments until a third guard came to shackle him.

"Papers."

Seto handed the man the two sheets of paper and waited to be told what to do next.

The guard glanced at the papers, looked at Seto and shook his head. "Don't know what the hell they're thinking. That bunch will eat you alive." He checked the paper again. "Well, come on. Bus is leaving in just a few minutes."

Seto obediently followed the guard onto the bus and sat down on a bench. The guard fastened a chain to a ring on the floor, ran the chain through a heavy ring in the leg irons then fastened it to the handcuffs.

"Relax, sleep if you can. It's going to be a while. Hour and a half drive." He left Seto to his own devices.

Seto leaned back in the seat, this was not going well. He knew something was wrong. His lawyer had told him, when he'd agreed to this, that he was going to go to a 'country club' prison just a few miles outside Domino. That drive should only last twenty minutes in good traffic. He started thinking furiously.

The only thing he could think was that someone, somewhere, had messed up. But where? Or was it a plot of some kind. He finally decided that the only thing he could do was get hold of his lawyer at the earliest possible time. And call Mokuba. At least then someone would know where he was.

Two other prisoners were led onto the bus. Seto ignored them both, as well as the rest of the men.

Seto managed to avoid a confrontation with anyone on the bus by pretending to be asleep. He didn't like the looks of most of the man on the bus but he assumed that they were headed somewhere else. He still held out hope that his feeling was wrong. It wasn't.

The ride took nearly two hours. Seto watched the scenery out the window through slitted eyes. He wasn't that familiar with the area but he could read. And he was seeing signs that all said, "Prison"

He was sure that wasn't the name of where he was supposed to be going.

Intake was the hell he'd expected.

He was finger printed again. Then strip searched again.

After that, he was issued his 'duffle.'He was measured by a trustee who didn't really care if his clothing fit or not. He'd wanted to tell the man that, if his clothing didn't fit, he'd live to regret it. Instead he contented himself with telling the man his sizes.The man had rolled his eyes, but Seto had put on the glare that Mokuba swore would set your hair on fire and the manhadwritten down the sizes that Seto gave him.

He was issued three jump suits, socks and underwear, and flip flops. He refused to give up his boots. He was also issued a pillow, two twin sheets, a towel and a wash cloth. He was informed that he had to buy his toiletries. Since he didn't have any 'book' yet, he didn't get any.

He was given a cardboard box and told to follow the guard. It turnedout that he now had to attend orientation. All the new prisoners were lined up, given a small booklet and told to memorize it. Seto glanced at the first page or two. It was a simple list of rules and punishments for breaking them. The guard called him to attention and he tucked it into his pocket.

"The discipline here is harsh, but fair. If you mind your business, you should be able to stay out of trouble. If you get into trouble, you will suffer for it. We don't abuse you, but corporal punishment is used when necessary. Do not get into a fight with another prisoner. If you do, you'll be allowed to fight it out. Unless someone pulls a shank. Then the user will be put into solitaryfor 90 days. You can work if you like. If you don't want to work, you'll be confined to your cell for the work period. If you have any questions, ask. The personnel here are highly trained and you will respect them. Read yourbook. Know your book. Obey the rules and things will be easy. Be disrespectful, disobedient or lazy and you will not prosper."

The speaker nodded to someone out of sight and walked away. A bell rang and they were led out of the room and into the population. Each man was given a tier number and a cell number. He was also given a plastic name badge with a bar code and number on it.

Seto looked at his badge and immediately memorized the number. He also memorized the other numbers.

He was wondering how he was going to find where he should go when a guard came up to him and said, "Followme. "We've got a decent cell mate for you. He's young, but street smart and mean as an adder, but if you don't mess with him he won't mess you up."

Seto sighed and followed. He kept his mouth shut as it was all he could do to keep from making some very ill advised remarks.

Joey Wheeler settled on his bed and sighed. He was tired. Sticking labels on jars and bottlesdidn't sound like hard work but it was. At least he had a job. Many here didn't. But he couldn't stand being forced to sit on his bunk for eight hours, contemplating whatever.

He was working the early shift which meant he was up at 5:30 a.m. to eat his breakfast and be on his job at 6:00am, but that allowed him two hours of private time before he started having to fight for his, he snorted, virginity. He wasn't about to bend over for anyone. But everyone here wanted a piece of him. They weren't going to get it easy or at all if Joey had anything to say about it.

He was going to have problems too. He now had a cell mate. Someone who was either going to be a real help or his butt monkey, or both.

He wondered if he was ever going to be anything other than an utter failure. This conviction wasn't going to do him any good at all. He'd come in from work in a bad mood. He'd had to spend the last of his money on groceries which meant that he was going to have to walk the mile and a half to work for the next four days. When he'd barely gotten in the door his old man had started in. He'd blamed Joey for the fact that there wasn't any food in the house, but who was it who was supposed to be supporting who? When Joey had bent down to take off his shoes, the idiot had blindsided him, scattering groceries all over the floor. Most of the containers had either popped open or split. That had been the final straw as far as Jounouchi Katsuya had been concerned. He'd given the old goat a sock right in the head. Then he'd left. When he came back, the police were waiting for him. He'd gone with them without a fight.

His trial had been almost nonexistent, all he'd done was gone before a judge who'd taken a look at the pictures of his father, listened to his father tell him that he'd been a member of the Mako's and that had been that. Eighteen months for assault and battery. Joey Wheeler, A.K.A. Jounouchi Katsuya was now a felon. He hoped to get his record expunged when he came of age. Right now all he was worried about was surviving his sentence with body and mind intact.

He was also very tired of not having anything. He didn't have anyone to send him money, so all he had was what he could earn and half of that was kept by the prison. He didn't now what they were doing with it all he knew was he didn't have use of it.

And the Yakuza were becoming a problem as well. Could his life get any more aggravating?

It seemed it could.

He turned around at the guard's call, to see that his new roomie was none other than Kaiba Seto.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Seto stepped into the room and put his duffle down onthe bed without sheets. "Enjoying my introduction to the Japanese penal system."

Joey snarled. He was now going to have to put up with this? Perfect.

"Fine. Stay out of my face. I don't have to put up with you. Here, you're no better than I am. So get over yourself."

Seto gazed at Joey for a moment, then decided. "Look, we're stuck with each other for the duration. What's your sentence?"

Eighteen months for assault and battery on my old man. What's yours?"

"Twenty-four months for Insider Trading."

Joey couldn't help his jaw dropping. He'd heard Seto rant about that several times.

"No way! I know how you feel about that. What's really up? And why are you being polite to me."

Seto shrugged. "It doesn't seem very productive to call my cell mate a mutt. We have to get along or we'll both be miserable. We're going to be miserable enough without adding to the problem by fighting. I propose a bargain. A contract if you will. You don't start anything, verbal or otherwise, and neither will I. In return, I'll see what I can do for you when we get out. Deal?"

Joey eyed Seto for a moment. He didn't like Seto, disliked him intensely at times. But he did know that, when Seto made a bargain, he kept it.

"Ok, deal. I'll keep my yap shut. I'll even help you as best I can. I don't like you much. You're not a likeable type. But then neither am I."

"Thank you. Could you begin your help by teaching me to make a bed?"

Joey had been thinking that living with Seto would be a sore trial of his patience. But his rather shame face expression and polite request made him hope for something different.

"Yeah, I can. But I want to know a couple of things."

"And those are?" Seto knew what Joey was going to ask, just as sure as he was standing there.

"What's up? You hate me. So, why?"

"I already told you. It's counter productive to call you names or get sarcastic. And I don't hate you. I've managed to keep you off balance in all our duels by being an ass to you. It worked. Now I have to ... change tactics. I need you strong, not weak. We have to show a united front or we're going to be eaten alive. I'm surprised that you lasted this long. Understand?"

Joey put his not inconsiderable intelligence to work. He realized that Seto had indeed kept him off balance by insulting him and belittling him. But he wasn't the third best duel monster card duelist in Japan for nothing.

"Yeah, I do. I don't like you. I doubt that I ever will. But we'll work together, protect each other. But you gotta understand something now. I'm top. I'll always be top. You wanna do this, you're uke to my seme. Got me?"

Seto grimaced. "I hear you. Why?"

Joey looked at Seto for a moment. "Let me show you how to make this bed. Then I'll tell you a story."

Seto started to object, he wanted answers now, but a strange look in Joey's eyes made him reconsider. "Fine, show me."

So Joey showed Seto how to make his bed, mitering the corners so tightly that you could have bounced a coin off it. Then he ripped it all off and made Seto do it himself. Seto didn't complain. This was the only way to learn. He did it right on his second try.

"That's good. So sit down." Seto sat on his newly made bed. "I used to be a Mako. Then I really got into trouble. I had a choice to make and I tried to make the right one. I changed schools, got to be friends with Yugi and turned my life around. But old reputations have a way of haunting a guy. Pop ... he's a damn drunk, and a nasty one. He and I got into a fight an' I cracked his head. So here I am. But I built on my rep from the Makos, used to call me 'The Fist' I was an enforcer. Enforcers don't bottom. Ever. If we're going to make it, you're mine. Not the other way around. Now. What's it going to be?"

Seto bit at his lip as he applied his powerful intellect to the problem. He couldn't see any way around it. He was sure of what Joey had told him. One of the reasons he'd held Joey in contempt was he'd known quite a bit about his former life. Now that life was going to help both of them. He demonstrated his utter ruthlessness by saying, "This for real or can we fake it?"

Joey eyed Seto speculatively, evaluating something Seto wasn't sure of. "If we fake it there's a chance we'll be busted. Then we're both in for it, big time. I'd rather not."

"Ok, how do you want to play it?Am I a pet, a conquest? What?"

"I'm not sure. I want you to have respect. It's really important. Let me think about it tonight. And memorize the rule book. It's no use trying to get out of it. The guards will quiz you on it. If you can't answer, they'll beat you."

Seto just nodded and settled on his back on his bed and stuck his nose in the book.

Joey flopped onto his bed and went so still that Seto thought he'd gone to sleep. Seto went back to his book. After a while he realized that there was no way he was going to be able to avoid at least one beating, probably more. He resigned himself to the experience, it wasn't like he'd never been beaten before. Gozaburo had not been a gentle man, in any sense of the word.

Joey moved and Seto's attention snapped to him at once. That was one of the things that made him so dangerous in the board room, he caught every tell at once. If you made any movement he knew. It was also what made him so good at duel monsters. Almost everyone had a tell of one kind or another. A tell was some unconscious gesture that a person made when they had a good or bad hand of cards, or they had made a decision. You had to know your person to know what the tell meant and Seto was very good at figuring that out quickly. Joey only had one tell, he bit his lip just before he committed himself to something, good or bad. Not much help.

"Seto? I want you to be ... um ... the explanation you'll understand the best is, junior partner with benefits. That means we have to fight. And we'll be beaten for it. Can you do it? Or would you rather be my girl. That means you're on the bottom of the pecking order. You'll have to stay right by me all the time. And you'll have no freedom at all. I'll have the right to ... do anything I want. Not that I would, but it's not the position I want for you. You're too smart, too valuable a resource, for that. I want you to be my lieutenant, not my butt monkey. So, think about it, tell me who you can be in the morning."

Seto just rolled over to face Joey. "I can tell you now. I'll fight you. But what if I win? What then? And, as to getting beaten? Been there, done that, survived just fine, thank you."

Joey just raised an eyebrow. "Gozaburo?"

"Yes."

"Huh. And what makes you think you'll beat me? And beside the fact that I doubt it. You can't. You don't know the system."

Seto snuggled into the thin mattress. "Years of martial arts training. But you're right. I'll have to throw the match. Oh, and when can I make a call?"

"Sixty days." Seto reared up in surprise. "If you really need the call made now. Once the punishment is over, I'll make it. I got calls out the ass. No one to take a call so I just collect them."

"Sixty days!" Seto let his dismay show. No sense in hiding anything from Joey. If they were to be working partners, he couldn't afford secrets. "I want to call Mokuba and tell him where I am. I'm not supposed to be here. Insider trading isn't a blue collar crime. I'm supposed to be in some country club prison somewhere. Tell him to have my lawyer come here to talk to me. Ok?"

Joey shrugged. "Sure, but once you're here, it's real hard to get out again. The legal system bein' what it is. They won't admit that you're in the wrong place. They'll lose too much face. What do you want to start the fight about?"

"Why put up that sort of smoke screen? Why not let everyone know that we staged it just to establish dominance?"

Joey thought for a second plainly trying to formulate his explanation so that Seto would understand. "Because, if it's plain that we staged the fight, or they figure out that you threw it, we've got a whole bunch of guys asking the wrong, uncomfortable kind of questions, with their fists. See?"

Seto admitted that he did, and he admitted that Joey was right that he should be the driving force behind their relationship. "Ok, so, my thought is, we argue about duel monsters. It's something we have always argued about. If they know us at all, and I don't doubt that there's someone in here who duels, that would be the one thing no one would have a problem with. Maybe we should bet publicly on who's going to be uke to who. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. I'll just bitch at you that my Red-eyes is more powerful than your Blue-eyes. It was a guaranteed fight two years ago. No one'll question it now. Unless you've got a better idea."

Seto shook his head. "I don't. When's curfew?"

Joey shrugged. "Whenever the baka's decide to turn the lights out. Right about ..." the lights went out. "Now, we can talk, if we keep our voices down."

Seto stripped off his jumpsuit, groping in the dark to fold it. He pulled back the sheets and crawled in. "I'd rather sleep, if you don't mind."

"I don't. I'll probably fall asleep pretty soon too." The rustling sounds told Seto that Joey was getting ready for bed too.

The next morning was difficult for Seto, he hated dragging himself out of bed before he had coffee.

"I don't suppose the routine includes the staff bringing coffee, does it?"

Joey snorted. "No. And you better be out of that bed and have it made before first count."

Seto grumbled as he levered himself out of bed. "I know. I memorized that damn book last night." He swiftly made the bed. "There. Is that good enough?"

Joey glanced at the bed, which was perfect and nodded. "Better than good enough. There'll be inspection, then we go to breakfast. It's just rice gruel and tea but it'll do."

The door opened just then and two guards entered. They didn't touch either Joey or Seto. They just examined the room, beds and footlockers. One nodded then they both left. Seto relaxed slightly.

"That all?"

"Yeah. When the bell rings we can go to breakfast. Then you have to come back here while I go to work. I stick labels, when we get you settled a bit more I'll see if I can't get you a job there too. It's boring, but it pays a bit and it's better than sitting in a cell for ten hours a day with nothing to do."

"What about our fight? When do we have that?" Seto was anxious to get that over with.

"Breakfast. Or just after. That's free time and I won't have to miss work. I don't want to take the chance of losing that job."

Seto considered this for a moment. That job seemed very important to Joey. "If it'll endanger your job, maybe we should figure out something else."

"No. One of the reasons I've got it is, it's so bad no one else really wants it. That's why I think I can get you one fairly quickly. Come on." Joey led the way to breakfast as soon as the bell rang.

Breakfast was as miserable as Seto had thought it would be. They formed long lines and shuffled forward a few inches at a time. They were all given the same thing. A bowl of rice gruel with a few flakes of bonito in it and a cup of weak tea. Seto and Joey carried theirs to a corner and settled to eat. Seto started to say something, then remembered that they weren't allowed to talk during meals. He supposed that was so that different factions wouldn't start fights, he found it annoying.

That was one of the things he was going to really miss, his conversations with Mokuba. Dinner was the time he'd reserved just for them, unfortunately it was often not possible to have dinner together, business and social functions made it difficult. When Mokuba had been younger, he'd had to leave him home. Now that he was old enough, they often conversed with each other to the exclusion of their table mates. He'd been looking forward to building a relationship with Joey. He scowled sourly at his breakfast.

When they got up to leave, Joey pushed Seto. Not hard enough to knock him down, but hard enough that he stumbled.

"Watch it!"

"What did you say about my Red-eyes?"

"Oh, that. Just, it's a wimp. My Blue-eyes is much better."

"Bite me."

Seto thought for a second that he'd love too, then turned to finishing starting a fight.

"Not a chance."

Joey slapped him, and didn't pull his blow.

Seto slapped Joey back. Joey blinked once then grinned. Seto wasn't sure he liked that look. It didn't set well on Joey's usually cheerful face. Seto had time to think that he hadn't seen Joey smile since he'd gotten there, then all hell broke loose.

Guards separated them. Seto had thought that they would be rough with him, but they weren't. They just got between him and Joey, making a wall of bodies. Neither of them tried to fight with the guards. They didn't want a stint in solitary. Besidesthe fact that that wasn't the point.

"If you want to fight, we'll arrange it correctly. Once the fight is settled, that's the end of your troubles. Understand?" The last comment was aimed solely at Seto. He nodded his head and followed the guard who had spoken to him.

Seto was surprised to see that there was an actual matted ring set up, right in the middle of a basket ball court. He was led to one side of it.

"Attention! There has been a challenge issued to Jounouchi Katsuya by Kaiba Seto. No one knows what it's about. No one cares." He motioned to Seto and Joey to come to the middle of the ring. "No gouging eyes. No blows to the throat. No blows to the genitals. No blows to the spine. No weapons. Fight until the match is called. Then stop at once."

Seto realized that those were the only rules. He took up a defensive stance that lasted all of three seconds. Joey stepped inside his reach and flattened him with one hard punch to the solar plexus. Seto went down, but got back up again, in a flickering shoulder kip that made the surrounding men hoot. He got in one blow of his own which bloodied Joey's nose. Joey nodded to him in surprised respect then finished the fight. Seto was never sure exactly how he wound up on his belly with his arm twisted behind him and Joey a heavy weight on his rump.

"Enough! Get up!"

Joey immediately got off Seto. Seto scrambled to his feet, keeping his eyes on the floor. He'd lost, not thrown the fight but genuinely lost. Somehow it made him feel better, not worse. When Joey cupped his chin in one palm, he raised his eyes to look Joey in the face.

"You're mine now. You lost, fair and square. You do what I say. You understand?"

Seto tried to nod, Joey's grip on his chin tightened. "Yes, sir,I understand."

"Good. Come on."

Seto followed Joey to their cell where Joey examined his face for bruising, found none then told him that he was confined to the cell unless he, Joey, was with him. Seto sighed, nodded and agreed that he wouldn't go out unless a guard took him somewhere.

"I got to get to work. I'll see if I can't get the boss to take you on. It's boring, tedious and basically a time waster. But it's money."

Seto thought for a moment, head bowed. "I'll have money as soon as Mokuba knows where I am. I'll share with you, if you like."

Joey rubbed his face with one hand. "I'm glad you said that. See, anything you have is now mine. Your book, your brain, your body. I won't take advantage but I have to show my dominance. I'll see you."

He left without looking at Seto. Seto managed to sit down before he fell down. What he'd done was finally beginning to sink in.

Joey settled at the small table and started to work. It was boring, all he did was stick paper labels on jars. But, as he'd told Seto, it was better than sitting in his cell all day and it brought in money.

He asked his boss if Seto could have a job and the boss said he could. Joey bowed slightly and thanked him.

"I'll like having Kaiba Seto work for me. Even though it's here. What's he doing here by the way? And why do you care?"

Joey thought before he answered, "Insider trading. We go back a way. We had our fight and he's mine. I want to keep him close."

"Oh, I see. Well, bring him this afternoon. Go now. I want my lunch."

Joey left, headed back for his house. Seto jumped him the second he got in the door.

"I thought you said we'd be disciplined for starting a fight. What's going on?"

Joey jumped from the sudden demand then settled. "Lunch in ten minutes. We better get in line or all the good food will be gone. I'll explain on the way."

Seto nodded and followed Joey out the door.

As they walked down the hall, Joey explained. "We're not going anywhere so there's no rush. The admin is reading over our jackets and deciding what to do right now. Since you're mine now, they'll keep it easy on both of us. Wouldn't do to antagonize the whole population by splitting us up and sticking us in solitary this early in a relationship. But we're both in for some lashes. Not sure how many. Can you take it? Or am I going to have to nurse you? I don't care either way. Well, I do. I don't want you hurting but I can't do anything about it. If you're going to have a problem, let me know, so I can make arrangements."

Seto just stopped and stared at Joey. "Excuse me?"

Joey grabbed him by the arm and hauled him into motion again. "If you're going to collapse or something, I'll do a trade and get a warm body or two to carry you back to the cell. I won't be in any shape to do it myself. And I can get my hands on some medicines. Not much, but some. I just need to know."

Seto sighed as he hurried along beside Joey. "I'm no stranger to a beating. Gozaburo wasn't a kind man. And his idea of discipline was harsh. I can take it."

Joey swore softly. "Asshole." Seto made a soft sound. "Not you. Him! How old were you when he adopted you?"

Seto shrugged awkwardly. "I was ten and Mokuba was almost five.I'll tell you all about it some day, but not now. It always upsets me and we don't need that just now. Ok?"

Joey got in the lunch line, nodding at the same time. "Ok." He changed the subject to food. "Here's the deal on the chow. You take what you're given. If you want something they didn't put on your tray, you probably aren't going to get it so don't ask. Eat all you can. If you can't finish, I will. I'm always hungry here. If we had money we could pay for better food but I don't have any book at all right now."

Seto shuffled forward. "I know you explained it but I didn't understand and that pamphlet didn't do a good job either. How do you get this 'book' and what is it exactly?"

Joey rubbed the back of his neck. "Book, is short for ledger book. The prison won't let anyone have actual money, it's too easy to steal and a guy can get stabbed for fifty yen. So you have money on the 'book' and the bursar writes an IOU called a scrip. With that you can buy extra food, soap and other stuff. Including cigarets and gum. Writing paper and pens. All that is our money. I don't smoke at all but I keep cigarets and gum. I don't have anyone to write to, so my paper and pens go for medicine and extras. If you have someone on the outside to send you money, it's good. But if you don't, you work a job to get money, but only half goes on your book. The other half goes into savings so you'll have money when you get out. Understand?"

They'd been shuffling slowly to the front of the line while they talked. Seto turned his head to see how close they were then turned back to continue their conversation. "Yeah, I do. You call Mokuba and have him put as much on my book as the place will allow. Then we need to ... hum ... I'll want a lot more questions answered. Later. We're at the head of the line."

Joey nodded. "And no more talking now. They'll take us out if we do."

Seto just accepted the tray of rice, steamed vegetables and pickles he was handed. It was mostly rice. There was also a mug of cheap green tea. He was astonished to see that there was only a plastic spork to eat with. When they got seated, he waggled it at Joey and raised an eyebrow. Joey gave him a smile that was more grimace than not. Seto knew that Joey had registered the question and would answer it when he could.

They ate silently and Seto did wind up giving Joey part of his food. Joey took the tray, eyed it and shook his head. Seto knew that he was going to get an ear full the second they got to their cell. He'd given Joey most of his vegetables, all he'd eaten was rice, pickles and tea. He wasn't very hungry and wouldn't be for a while. By the time he was hungry he hoped that they'd have a different diet. He didn't like squash much.

When they were finished eating, they took their trays to a small window and placed them on the counter. Seto started to leave but Joey stopped him. The trustee in the kitchen clattered things around then slipped Joey a small package, just something wrapped in a napkin. Joey scooped it up and tucked it in his shirt pocket then they left.

Seto was surprised that they didn't go back to the cell instead Joey led him to a small room on the next floor down. The minute they walked in, Seto realized that this was where Joey worked.

"Did you get me a job?"

"Don't know yet. Boss said to bring you down. I hope so. It'd relieve my mind a lot. I don't like us being apart. The chances of something happening ... I don't like our odds, that's all."

Seto nodded. "Yeah, someone want's to ... er ... make bones off you and I'm the object lesson."

Joey made a face. "Please, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Try to talk cant." At Seto's puzzled face, Joey elaborated. "Prison lingo. You're no good at it. To make bones you have to kill someone. And no one makes their bones by taking out Joey Wheeler."

"I thought ... well, never mind."

Joey turned to the older man behind the desk. "What's the what? Can Seto work here?"

"I understand that he's your property now. If that's the case, yes, I'll need a stipend of 20 of his first three paychecks."

Joey nodded. "You got it. I'll show him the ropes."

"You pay for his supplies, just like you do your own. I know you don't have the money right now, so I'll loan it to you. 40 interest. Pay at the end of the week."

Joey just shrugged. "You know I don't got it. What ya want?"

"Fight for me. One time. I got a good match. We'll clean up. I'll call it quits on every yen you owe me. How's that for a deal?"

"Steal of a deal. Who'm I fighting? And when? I'm up for a flogging so I'd like time to heal."

The old man just shrugged like it didn't make any difference to him. "I know. Next weekend ok?"

"Sure. I'll get to work now."

Joey just took Seto to the long table in one corner. "Here. Sit down. I'll show you what to do. We're lucky right now. It's all fairly big bottles and some sort of fancy jar."

Seto kept his tongue until the old man left the room, which didn't take long.

"Joey, those interest rates were ... usury. Who ... how ... damn."

Joey just kept sticking labels on the jars. Seto was doing the bottles as they were easier. It wasn't hard, just picky and Joey hadn't actually had to show Seto how to do it, one look was all it had taken.

"He's cheaper than most. It's ... a sellers market. Anyone who has money, lends it at high rates. You got to bribe everyone for everything. If I had money ... well, I'd be a prince in here. I know how to work the system and I can take care of myself. And you."

Seto bit at his lip. "And I know how to run a business, even a loan sharking one. I've got an idea. I'm just not sure it'll work. Talk about it later. When can you call Mo'?"

Joey thought. "I'm entitled anytime I want. Probably can't until after the punishment. Two days, tops."

Seto nodded absently, fingers still busy with his task. Joey smiled a bit bitterly. It was really bad when your best friend and confidant in prison had been your worst enemy outside. But what was, was. No sense fighting it or fussing over what might have been. He set himself to finishing his work.

They finished a bit early as there wasn't quiteas much work as you'd have expected but Seto assumed that the old man hadn't expected Seto to be working for him. Joey headed for their cell, which he called their 'house'.

Seto strode along beside Joey matching his every move. They made an interesting and intimidating pair, speculative eyes followed them as they walked.

Joey told Seto things he needed to know, finishing, "I know how ruthless you can be. Turn it on high. We'll either come out on top, or we'll be everyone's butt monkey." They reached the cell. "Fuck." Two guards were standing there, waiting.

"Come." Joey made a face but turned to follow the guard. Seto fell in behind him and the second guard took up the rear. No one seemed in the mood to talk.

It didn't take them long to reach the Warden's office. Seto expected a lecture on the lines of 'I'm disappointed/appalled/disgusted at your actions' but all he got was a hard stare. The Warden looked at Joey for a second, "I hope you've settled your differences." Joey just gave a jerky nod. The Warden searched Joey's face then Seto's. "Good. There's to be no more trouble between you. You're cell mates, act like it. Ten lashes each." He pointed to a door to one side of his desk.

Joey turned and walked through the door. Seto followed.

The proceedings were simple. Joey took off his shirt and handed it to Seto. He walked over to a framework and allowed the guards to tie him to it. It was a sturdy A shaped thing made of heavy beams of some sort of dark wood. They tied his wrists to the top of it and his ankles to the legs.

This left him on an incline, partially supported by the frame.

Seto shuddered, this was all so matter of fact. Gozaburo used to lecture him in a cold, dispassionate voice, or scream. Either one had left Seto feeling flayed, more so than a simple beating.

One of the guards noticed Seto's shudder and poked him in the shoulder. "Don't worry. We're not going to cut him. We know what the fight was about. Dominance fights don't get much of a punishment. We want you all complacent, not ready to fight it out with every guard in the place. But we have to establish order and fighting can't go unpunished. See?"

Seto nodded that he did see.

While Seto and the guard had been talking, another guard had given Joey a quick exam. He held his hand in front of Joey's face for a moment then walked away. Joey moved his jaw around in a way that puzzled Seto.

The guard came back with a rattan pole about as big around as Seto's index finger. It was wrapped on one end with a piece of suede leather, bound on with cross hatchings of leather strips. The other end was bound for about an inch. Seto assumed this was to keep it from splitting.

Joey remained silent while the guard gave him ten lashes across the heavy muscle under his shoulder blades. The marks went from there down to just above his kidneys. Seto nearly sighed with relief. It wasn't going to be that bad. Gozaburo had given him much worse for a great deal less.

The guards took Joey down and one of them held his arm for a moment to be sure that he wasn't going to fall. Joey then reveled what the guard had given him, a mouth guard. A plastic device that kept him from gritting his teeth too hard and chipping them. Seto started when his guard poked him in the back.

"It won't do you any good to just stand there. I don't have to drag you, do I?"

Seto shook his head. "No. I was just distracted. You're all ... being very nice about this."

The guard shook his head. "We're not being nice. We're being smart. Wheeler is one of the hardest of the short timers. If we antagonize him too much, we'll have a rebellion on our hands. We don't need the trouble. If you take my advice, you'll do everything you can to please him. He's dangerous. Very dangerous. I've never seen a man, even full grown and hardened, take a beating like he does. He almost seems to toss it off."

Seto stepped up to the frame and let the guard tie him. He didn't help, he wasn't that sort, but he didn't resist either. He looked over his shoulder at Joey, who gave him an encouraging nod, then accepted a clean mouth guard. He worked it into position and bit down on it.

Seto closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the shadows on the wall. He didn't want to know when the cane was coming. It just made it worse. The urge to dodge was instinctual. He bit down hard on the mouth guard.

The ten lashes were quickly over, none of them were nearly as hard as Gozaburo would have hit him. He waited until the guards untied him, offended when he heard one of them say, "He's probably out cold. On the first lash too."

Seto stood up, took his shirt from a smirking Joey and put it on. He noticed that Joey had his on too.

"Tough bastard." Joey watched as Seto started to button his shirt.

"You know it. We going?" Seto finished with his shirt.

Joey looked at the senior guard who nodded. "I'll make note of the proceedings. Wheeler? Did you want to make a call?"

Joey nodded. "I just turned in the request this morning. When can I make it?"

The guard shrugged. "You're here now. Phone's over there. Your piece can stay, if you like."

Seto flinched a bit when the guard referred to him as a piece, but he kept his mouth shut.

Seto gave the number to Joey who dialed it.

Joey waited while the phone rang, and rang. Finally someone picked up the receiver.

"Hello? Kaiba residence."

"Hello. Joey Wheeler. I want to speak to Kaiba Mokuba. About his brother."

There was a soft gasp on the other end then, "I'll get him right away. He's in his office."

Joey waited only a few moments, when Mokuba answered all he said was, "Wheeler, what do you know about Seto?"

"He's right here beside me."

"I want to speak to him. Now!"

Joey replied softly. "Sorry, Mo', I can't let you. He's in Sakura prison with me. We're cell mates. Listen, there's nothing I can do about you talking to him. Get your lawyers on why he's here, instead of wherever it is he's supposed to be. I'll take care of him until you can do your thing. Ok?"

Mokuba made a sound suspiciously like a sob then announced. "I understand. I'll have our legal team on it right away. Tell bro to write to me. And, Wheeler? Thanks. I'll return the favor. I swear."

"Thanks, kid. And put money on Seto's book as soon as you can. He needs stuff."

Mokuba agreed to do that as soon as he could. Joey traded pleasantries with Mokuba then hung up.

"Well, that's that. He's on the job. Sorry you couldn't talk to him. Come on, we need to get back to the house. Got some arrangements to make."

Seto had managed to overhear the whole conversation, not that Joey had tried to keep him from it.

They headed back for their house with purposeful strides, Joey telling Seto, "Never wander. Always look like you're going somewhere. And, unless you have some definite time to be somewhere, and an excuse from me, on paper, stay with me. Unless you enjoy being butt fucked by half a dozen Yakuza and a sumo. Got me?"

Seto turned his head to look at Joey for a second then turned to face forward again. The expression on his face made a man much bigger than he step out of his way. "You _are_ kidding me, aren't you?"

Joey's grim expression said he wasn't. "Not a bit."

"Well, fuck, and not me, except for you.When do you want to establish your claim?"

"Already have. Got you a job, but we'll have to do more ... and let everyone hear it ... sorry."

Seto sighed. "You won't really hurt me? I hope."

Joey let Seto go into the cell first. "I don't want to. I'm not going to if you'll cooperate. You everhad a man before?"

Seto shook his head then flopped down on his bed. "No, but I know the general procedure. So here's hoping you're as skinny there as you are everywhere else. Sorry. That really didn't sound good."

Joey laughed softly. "I'm sorry too. Mai said I'm hug like a horse. Only, I'm not really. Just ... er ... sort of above average, if you know what I mean. And I'm going to get lube, that's one of the things I need to make arrangements for, won't take long."

Seto blinked several times, not looking at anything in particular. "Um ... sounds stupid, even in my head, but ... can I see you? Damn, I sound like a nervous virgin."

Joey choked a bit then laughed. "Well, I can see how, as you are. Nervous and a virgin, to men at least. And, yes, you can see me." Joey unashamedly dropped his trousers and let Seto get a good look at him. Seto gulped once, then again. Joey was soft right now, but there was no way he was going to fit. Seto whimpered softly. "It'll be ok. I'm good. I won't hurt you, as long as you relax. And I'll help you do that too. Do you think some hooch would help?"

Seto dragged his eyes away from Joey's groin, mostly because Joey pulled up his trousers again. "Hooch? ... oh, whiskey! Yes, that might not be a bad idea. I don't drink a lot and I don't want to be drunk. I might panic and then you'd have to ... er ... subdue me and that wouldn't be good. Dammit, Wheeler! ... Fuck!"

Joey settled on the bed beside Seto. "I'm really sorry. Way too late to go back now. But I won't hurt you. And the stuff they got here don't qualify as whiskey. Or even booze. Look, we don't have to do this tonight. Tomorrow or the next day will do. If anyone makes fun, I'll just rap 'em in the jaw."

Seto knew he was acting like an ass, he also knew that Joey was his only shield against a community he didn't know how to live in. "I'm sorry. And that's the last time I'm apologizing, it's just ... dammit, you're huge. And ... never mind. I'm shutting up before I make aneven bigger a fool of myself. We'll do it tonight. If I think about it too long, I'll probably ... I've never backed down on a challenge yet. I'm not going to do it now. Just do whatever you need to and come back. Ok?"

Joey gave Seto a long, speculative look then nodded. "I'll get some hooch and lube, talk to a couple of people and be back in half an hour. We'll ... do our thing after dinner. Might try meditating or something. Don't worry about anyone bothering you. I put a guy on our door long time ago. Little weasel, but he's loyal."

Joey went straight to Stillman's house and told him he wanted some of his best by tonight. Stillman promised him he'd have it by 6:00pm. "Best I've got. Not straight out of the still, aged a whole week. Great stuff." Joey just nodded but scowled at his next words. "Get that bitch of yours a bit drunk and you won't have to tie him to the bed."

"Yeah? I know him from before. Won't need to tie him up at all. Get that hooch to me on time. Hear?"

Stillman realized that he'd offended someone who had the ability to take over a significant portion of the underbelly of the prison. And reason too now. "Sorry, sorry. Just makin' small talk. It'll be there on time. Two cartons a' cigarets."

"I'll send it on Commissary day. You want an IOU?"

"No, no. not necessary. You're a man of your word. I know that."

Joey gave a satisfied grunt and went to find his second target, which was the infirmary trustee.

This guy was easy to deal with all you had to do was ask him for almost anything. He'd sell his mother for drugs. Why he was in the infirmary was a real mystery to Joey. "Hey, Musaki, how the hell did you get assigned to the infirmary? I always wondered."

Musaki turned to grin at Joey. "I was a pharmacist's assistant and I took EMT training. I can sew a cut and dispense medicines. It's just that ... well, I got no self-control when it comes to opiates. We don't got none here, of course. If you hurt, you get Tylenol. What can I do for you?"

"I need a big tube of K-Y Jelly. Got me a friend. I don't want him hurting. And some pain pills. We both caught a beating and I'm sore, so I know he is too."

"Nice boy. Won't do your rep much good."

Joey gave Musaki a fierce glare. "I want it easy, and I want it a lot. An' I don't fancy a wrestling match every time I want a poke. If I don't hurt him, he's not going to be sore. If he's not sore, I get more. Got me?"

"Yeah, an' it even rhymed. So, I'll get you ... damn, I only got small tubes right now. I'll just give ya half a dozen. And I've got some sample packets of extra strength Tylenol, that do?"

Joey snickered. "Yeah, half a dozen ought to do for the night."

"Fuck it, Wheeler, half a dozen times? You get it up that often?"

"Yeah, you better believe it." Joey just rolled his eyes at the man. He'd never get used to the fact that most men thought just because it was big he could keep on forever. He had stamina, he'd admit that, but six times was beyond what even he could manage. Twice was just about right.

He stuck the K-Y and Tylenol in a pocket and strolled out the door, thinking about his last stop.

Joey whistled then waited to be invited in. He whistled because it's very hard to knock on a door that's just bars. When Fujiwara, his boss, called, Joey went in.

"Sit, sit. I hear ya got it bad for that fight. Don't look bad."

Joey just took off his shirt. Fujiwara examined his back, shook his head and got out a spray can from somewhere. He sprayed the analgesic mist on Joey.

"Thanks. I'd like the rest of the can for Seto. I'll pay you on Commissary day."

"Sure thing, kid. That guy better be worth it s'allI got to say."

Joey put his shirt back on, fished some of the Tylenol out of his pocket, swallowed the pills with some bottled water he was handed, then said, "Kaiba Seto is worth every bit of it and then some. Hot ass. Smart. And he's a really fresh fish. Real fresh. Need advice."

"About? And when do you want to talk about the fight?"

"Sex. And now."

"You need advice about sex? You a virgin? Geeze, wouldn't have thought that."

Joey cracked his knuckles, making Fujiwara wince. "Ok, ok. Not makin' fun, just sayin'"

"Yeah, I'm a virgin. With guys, that is. I don't want to hurt Seto. This gets around and I'll know where it came from. Got me? And, as to the fight, I don't care. Tell me at lunch and I'll be ready for that night."

"I see. Well, here's the thing ..." and Fujiwara proceeded to explain homosexual sex to Joey. Then he set up a fight for the night after.

Seto waited for Joey as patiently as he could.While he waited, he picked over Joey's books and reexamined the cell.Not that there was much to see. His earlier explorations had proven that all Joey had was one shelf and a foot locker. The shelf contained a few books, an art pad, and a bottle of shampoo. Seto refrained from rummaging the trunk as it was locked. Instead he took down Sung Tsu's Art of War and began to read.

He read for about an hour, until almost dinner time. He put the book down just in time for Joey to come in and call him to go eat. Before they left Joey handed him two foil packets of Tylenol and told him to take it all. Seto didn't argue, he'd managed to ignore the pain but it was really wearing on his nerves. He swallowed the pills with a handful of water from the sink. Joey took his second allotment of pills dry. After that Joey sprayed the remaining contents of the analgesic on Seto.

Dinner was much the same as lunch, except that there was a bit of fish on top of the rice. Seto eyed the food with dismay. There wasn't enough. He gave his fish to Joey.

"What are you doing? There isn't enough for you, but you're giving it to me?"

Seto gave Joey a level look. "I'm not fighting for both our lives in a day. Eat it."

Joey started to say something, changed his mind and thanked Seto. He ate the fish and was glad for it. He was also glad the guards hadn't caught them talking. The men sitting on the other side of the table glared at them. If they got caught talking, the whole table could be punished.

They collected another series of envious stares as they returned to their house.

Seto settled on his bed to rest after the strain of dinner. His stomach was upset.

"You ok?"

"Upset stomach. Tension. I'll be ok. Oh, and you promised to tell me why we only get plastic sporks to eat with."

Joey grinned, a rather vicious expression which didn't set well on his usually open features. "Ever get stabbed with a chopstick? You stick a guy in the right place and he'll die. Throat, eye, heart. So, sporks. Hate the damn things."

Seto nodded. "When I get out, I'm buying myself ebony ones in their own holder. I'm never eating with anything plastic again ... ever."

"Me neither."

Joey rolled over and grumbled, "Where's my damn book? I know it was here."

Seto coughed softly and said in a rather embarrassed tone. "Looking for the Art of War? I've got it. Sorry."

Joey rolled back and pinned Seto with a laughing mock glare. "Hand it over. I want to look up something. And ... after lights out, we'll ... do our thing. Ok?"

Seto handed over the book, thought for a moment then just shrugged. "Any time. I ... this is just so weird."

"Yeah, it is, but ... well, I kinda like the idea.If you laugh, I'll punch ya."

Seto decided that any remark he made would be the wrong one, so he remained discreetly silent.

Joey changed the subject to an explanation of the rules of what Joey called 'the Mix' Seto listened carefully. Some of the things he wanted to know were included, some weren't. Joey answered all Seto's questions without a complaint about giving up his reading time.

Finally, Seto asked Joey if he'd be quiet for a little while as he thought things over. Joey just grunted and went to sleep. The noise outside their cell made thinking hard. Doors clanged and banged, things slid, clattered and thumped. Men cried, shouted, chattered and argued. The sound of scuffing, clomping feet was everywhere. Seto wondered how he'd managed to sleep the night before. He was sure he wasn't going to sleep tonight.

"Joey, what do you want out of this relationship? I can't ride your coat tails."

Joey wriggled around until his was half sitting up, looked at Seto then gave him a feral smile that didn't reach his cold, new copper penny eyes. "I want to own as much of this place as we can get away with. You're an organizer. I'm muscle. Between us, we'll do good. You know about how to make things work. I know about the Mix. See?"

Seto nodded. "Deal. First thing. We have to make sure that your fights are productive. Not just monetarily. We also needed to add to your face, which adds to mine as well."

"Yes, face is important. I've got a rep as a bad mother fucker. Don't mess with me, or I'll mess you up. Like that. But I don't have much pull because I don't have much commissary. If Mo' comes through, we'll have more pull. We can bribe the guards for better food first off. And use some of the stuff to get better privileges and help out the 'makers'" Seto gave him a puzzled look. "The guys who can make stuff. Hooch, drugs; not that I use them, but they're money here, and useful stuff like mirrors and ... not sure what all. I'll do some bargaining, when I have stuff to bargain with."

Seto sat up straight. "No drugs. I won't filthy my hands with them, even in here."

Joey waved his hand in a quick gesture of negation. "I won't either. Just ... you need to know that it's out there. And how to keep someone from slipping you something. You don't ever take a drink from anyone but me. And don't leave anything unattended. Got me? Roofies are a real problem."

"Date rape? What the ... never mind. I assume that some of these guys are really hard up." Changing the subject, Seto got back to planning. "Mo' will get me money as soon as he can. How soon do you suppose he can manage it and how do I find out about it?"

Joey picked at his lip for a moment. "If Mo' manages to get it deposited today, we'll know about it tomorrow afternoon. We can't spend any of it until Saturday, but we'll know how much we have and we can plan on what to buy with it."

"Ok. You find out who wants what. I'll find out what we can get. Can we get care packages from outside? And how do we get better food in that hall?"

"We can get care packages, they don't even bother to open them. They just x-ray them. Most guys can't afford banned goods any way. And, if we can afford the bribes, we go to a different dinning room. And, you need to be really careful in there, it's full of Yakuza, high-ranking one's."

Seto snorted. "I'll have you know that I've probably dealt with some of them on a social basis. I've managed to keep my knee caps intact up til now. I don't think I'll make the social gaff of offending some Oyabun."

Joey just grunted, 'Good' and punched his pillow. He grumbled then fished the rest of the Tylenol out of his pocket. "Here. Take two more then put the rest in your foot locker and lock it."

Seto nodded and did as he was told. He was going to have to get used to taking orders from Joey, much as it rankled. They were going to get along. Joey didn't seem to be having any problems. Seto quashed his desire to be snarky with Joey with such ruthlessness that he nearly forgot it. He was going to survive this.

Joey got up. It was past midnight and as quiet as it was going to get. If the place had been a hotel, he'd have checked out months ago. He could still hear banging doors and shouts. The man in the cell across the hall was snoring and another down the way was crying. Joey pulled the blanket off his bed and used two pieces of string to tie the corners to bars in the door, stretching it across the bars. Everyone would know what they were up to but they'd have the illusion of privacy.

"Seto, wake up, it's time."

Seto opened his eyes. "I'm awake. How do you want to do this?"

"We'll pull the mattresses off the bed and put them on the floor, that'll give us room to maneuver. Here." Joey hauled at his mattress, Seto moved to help.

It didn't take them long to get the mattresses onto the floor. Joey spread one sheet over the mattresses and tossed another loosely over that. He put a blanket on top of the sheet. When he started stripping off his jump suit, Seto joined him. They both folded their garments and put them both on a small stool. Seto's beneath Joey's.

Joey settled on the mattress and got hold of Seto. He flinched.

"Dammit, Joey. How the hell can you see anything in this ... stygian gloom."

"You're breathin' ain't ya?"

Seto made a frustrated sound and gave in. He settled himself beside Joey by feel, obviously Joey could see much better than he could. Seto tried to relax against Joey, this wouldn't go well if he was tense.

"Easy there. I've got you." Joey wrapped his arms around Seto and rubbed his arms. "Cold?"

Seto shivered again. "A bit. It's cold as hell in here."

"Yeah, they don't waste money on much of anything. Let me rub your back, turn to face me."

Seto obediently moved around to face Joey. Joey tentatively kissed him, missing his mouth a bit. Seto laughed softly. Joey nipped his lower lip in revenge.

They rolled around on the mattresses a bit then Joey eased Seto onto his back. Seto didn't balk but he wondered, "Uum ... aren't I supposed to be in a different position?"

"Yeah, and no. I just want to kiss and stuff a bit. Let us both kinda get used to the idea. Have our drink and relax. Then you can get on your knees so I can get you ready. After that, it's sort of, whatever. And I know a position that's easy on both of us. If you don't like it we can change around. I don't want you scared or tense. I won't hurt you."

"That's good. I ... um ... I don't think I like the ass-in-the-air position. Doesn't seem very dignified. I'll give you my money, my ass and my brain. Leave me something. Ok?"

"Ok, here, take this." Joey pressed a paper cup into Seto's hand. Seto smelled it and winced. The smell of raw alcohol was harsh. He took a sip and shuddered. He managed a healthy swallow but gagged slightly.

Joey laughed softly. "That bad?" Seto heard him take a sip of his own. "Oh, man, that's just nasty. I'll get Stillman for this. He swore it was aged."

Seto snickered, the alcohol was already going to his head a bit. The stuff was strong enough to dissolve the cup. "Aged how long? A whole day?"

Joey snickered, "He swore a whole week." He managed to sound indignant but spoiled it by snickering again.

Seto emptied the cup and set it aside. "I don't think I'll need anymore of that, thank you. I think I'm ready, if you are."

Joey grunted what sounded like assent so Seto eased back onto his back. Joey lay down half on top of him. Joey initiated a kiss that he hoped would curl Seto's toes. Seto replied with one that surely curled his. Joey started to relax a bit. Seto relaxed a lot. If Joey was going to the trouble to make sure he liked his kisses, Seto was sure Joey would make the rest as pleasurable as possible.

Joey fumbled a bit as he reached for Seto's nipple but he found it and stroked it with the rough side of his thumb. Seto idly wondered how Joey got it then forgot that as the sensation it raised reached his brain then his groin. He whimpered slightly. Joey leaned down and tongued the other nipple and Seto had to hold himself still by pure force of will. He really wanted to rear up and grab Joey's ears. When Joey let his mouth drift lower, he nearly did.

When Seto came back to himself, he realized that Joey had managed to sneak a finger into him while he was dazed by lust. He clenched down instinctively.

"Relax. Can you turn over and get on your knees? Or would you rather be on your side? Easy, don't hurt yourself."

Seto managed to get to his side by rolling away from Joey while pulling his top leg to his chest at the same time. Joey wriggled his finger carefully and found what he was looking for. Seto stifled a yelp. There was some shouting from outside the cell but they ignored it.

Joey murmured soft words of praise as Seto relaxed more, allowing two fingers into his core. Seto clutched his shin with both hands and breathed into the thrusting fingers. It wasn't so bad, in fact it was turning out to be very nice, especially when Joey rubbed his fingers over that special spot. That spot that sent sparks dancing up and down his spine.

Seto encouraged Joey with soft whimpers and murmured yes's. "Oh, Joey, that's good. Really good." He rubbed his shoulders against Joey's chest. "More please."

Joey obliged him, only telling him to wait a moment. "I got to get more K-Y, so I don't make you too sore."

Seto got demanding. "More, now. Please, I don't think I can wait much longer."

Joey wriggled his fingers a bit, trying to check that Seto was sufficiently prepared. He thought Seto was and so did Seto. Joey eased into Seto's hot core so slowly that Seto tried to push back. Joey didn't let him, instead he held him still. "Wait, get used to it. I'm only half way in. Hold still or I'll blow now. Try to relax."

"I am, but it's hard. It's starting to hurt. Go slow."

Joey groaned but complied. "Ok." Joey eased in bit by bit, then stilled himself again. "Keep tryin' ta relax. I'm about to lose my mind here."

Seto sighed and did as Joey said. It finally felt good. He nodded. "Move now." Joey gave a little whimper of his own. "Move, or I swear I'll ... make you regret it."

Joey snickered. He began to thrust, carefully easing in a bit more each time. Seto relaxed and accepted. Joey moved faster, thrusting harder. Seto moaned louder.

Seto was just getting used to the urgency raging through his body when it peaked, surprising him with a sudden slam of lightening. He started to climax and tried to stop it. Joey reached over his hip and grabbed him. He began to stroke him quickly. Seto didn't have enough brain cells left to wonder where the slick had come from.

Joey gave a shout and started to jerk, losing his rhythm to Seto's convulsions. "Oh, man ... Seto ... I'm..." Joey exploded, bathing Seto's insides with heated fluids. Seto yelled. Joey shouted. Half the cell block told them to shut up with various degrees of heat.

Seto let his leg ease down as Joey withdrew. Joey groaned. "Oh, man, that felt so good. Seto, you are so hot."

Seto let his smirk color his voice. "Thank you, Joseph. You're hot too. And that felt fantastic."

Joey rolled over to pick up the wet wash cloth he'd managed to prepare without breaking the mood. "Here. Wash up a bit."

Seto accepted the cloth and wiped the mess off his belly. He reached over to clean Joey who flinched then gasped. "Cold. Oh, man, cold. You don't have to do that. I'll take care of myself in a second."

Seto just continued to wash Joey. "No, it's alright. I've got it. Here, toss that, will you?" He handed the cloth to Joey who tossed it into the sink.

"We'll have to get up early. If the guards see this in an official check, we're in trouble."

Seto mumbled something Joey didn't understand. Joey pulled the sheet and blanket over them. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Seto woke first the next morning, the results of male on male sex making themselves known.

He took care of his business with a flushed face and a few grumbles. Joey didn't stir, to Seto's relief. He took some Tylenol for his backache and tried to forget the slight soreness.

Joey watched Seto from between his eye lashes. He didn't seem overly hurt, just embarrassed by the results of their activities. He kept his breathing even and slow. Let Seto take care of his needs in peace. It was cold comfort but all Joey could offer. They were about to take on a gauntlet of their fellow prisoners.

Seto turned to Joey. "We better get this mess cleaned up before check. Come on."

So they wrestled the mattresses back onto the beds and made them. Joey rinsed the wash cloth out and hung it over the head board of his bed. They squared everything up and stood at the foot of their beds, waiting for check.

The check didn't take long. The guard stuck his head in the door, glanced around at the cell and grunted. He made a check on his clip board and went away.

Seto led way to breakfast. They were followed by hoots, howls, and suggestive remarks. Joey glowered around, Seto ignored them stoically.

A man approached Joey, put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. Joey cold cocked him, nearly breaking his jaw. Seto gazed at the man with mild interest.

Breakfast was another trial. One man tried to take Seto's breakfast. Seto stood up and punched him. Joey glowered over his shoulder. The man scrambled away muttering apologies.

"Good punch."

"Thank you. I take it I'm not supposed to be womanish enough to depend on you for all my protections."

"No. I watch your back. You watch mine. But someone had to be the bitch. Since I'm an enforcer it had to be you. We'd both be flat on our backs if it wasn't for my rep. Damn, here comes a guard. We're in for it now. Talking and fighting."

Seto sighed, he was still sore from yesterday. This was not going to be pleasant.

But the guards had seen the whole thing. They dragged the offender away and gave Seto a warning. He listened with grave courtesy, nodding and murmuring, "Yes, sir." at appropriate intervals. Another guard gave Joey a talking to about speaking in the dining room. He was apologetic and expressed thanks for being let off with nothing but a lecture.

They both stuffed down their breakfast and hurried to their job.

Joey greeted his boss with a nod. He went to his place and motioned to Seto to sit beside him. Seto took up the place and settled in to start work.

"Now we can talk. Was it good? I didn't have a chance to ask."

Seto rolled his eyes. "It was good. In case my screaming like a girl didn't clue you."

Joey laughed. "I didn't think you screamed like a girl. More like a well fucked guy. I screamed like a girl."

Seto laughed back. "Did not. Sounded more like a wolf to me. How soon can you find out about my money?"

Joey shrugged and replied. "It's called commissary or book,don't sound so much like a fresh fish. Don't try to talk tough either. Just be you. I'll see if I can't get some info through the grape vine."

"Ok. How much more work is there?"

Joey turned to count the cases of bottles and jars. "Two ... three days. Why?"

"We have to work?"

"No. But it's really boring if we don't."

"Won't be, if we're allowed out of our cells during the day."

Joey thought about that. "If you pay the proper bribes, we can do pretty much whatever we want. As long as we don't get into a bunch of fights."

"Joey, I need access to certain people. That means I have to be able to move around. Who do we bribe? And ... I thought you said ... you're fighting tonight? How do you get away with that?"

"Sanctioned fights are one thing. Random acts of violence are another. I'm going to be fighting one of someone's stable of martial artists. It's arranged through all the proper channels. Fighting in the yard will get you lashes, fighting in the gym will be ok. See?"

Seto nodded, stuck a label on a jar and examined it critically. "Yeah, I see. You can do almost anything with the right 'papers' and bribes. I get it. Now, I need to know who the loan sharks are and what they charge in interest."

"Ok. I know all that. Here's the low down." Joey started telling Seto about who was who and who owed who. When he was finished, he turned to Fujiwara. "Hey, Boss, you got any idea when Seto will have book?"

"I checked before you came down. You got book, big time. I don't even want to know who bribed who or how much it cost." He wrote a number on a piece of paper and handed it to Joey. Joey eyed it and whistled. He handed it to Seto, remarking, "Ok, here it is. Now what?"

"We set up a loan sharking business of our own."

Joey felt a wave of disappointment wash through him. "After all I told you, we're going to try to ... it won't work. I don't have the juice. I'm not sure what I was hoping for so I guess I'll settle for what I can get."

Seto sighed, he'd been afraid of this. "Yes, it will. Listen to me. We under cut all the sharks by at least ... two percent. And we offer debt consolidation loans. You know that some of the guys here owe two or three different sharks. We also offer real protection. Real, not, pay me or we break your knees stuff."

Joey just sat there, absently rubbing paste onto a well-pasted label. He started and stuck the label onto the bottle.

"Ok. I see. The yakuza are going to go nuts. Unless ... um ... I'm going to have to do a few fights, unless we can scare them off with the first one."

"I was afraid of that. What can I do?"

Joey grinned a bit sadly at Seto. "Be my corner man."

"Don't know what that is, but I'll do it."

Joey explained what a corner man was, Seto just shrugged.

"Well, it looks like I'll get to use my EMT training."

"When the hell did you have time to study that?"

"When I wrote the rule that every department had to have at least one trained EMT in it. I'm the designated EMT for my department. Mokuba is the other." Noticing Joey'sblank look Seto just snapped. "How am I supposed to enforce a rule I won't follow? Be glad. I'll be able to stop the bleeding quickly. And I know exactly how long to leave on an ice pack. Hand me the glue, will you?"

Joey handed Seto the glue with a slightly bemused expression. Seto just went back to work.

They worked until lunch then Joey glanced at Fujiwara who nodded at him. "Looks like Da Man has already come through for both of us. Fujiwara-san just gave me the nod. We're in the good dinning hall now. Come on."

Seto shrugged, glanced at Fujiwara, who didn't seem to be going anywhere for lunch and asked, "What about him? Where does he eat?"

"He eats in the staff dining room."

"He's a prisoner, isn't he?"

Joey nodded but shrugged a bit sourly. "Yeah, but he's a trustee. He eats there so he can pass along bribes and information. He's useful to me, so I haven't busted his head, yet."

Seto added this information to his data and started figuring things out. "Joey, with your knowledge of The Mix and my knowledge of finances and leverage, we're going to own this place in ... not more than three weeks. If I'm here that long."

Joey ran a hand through his hair, a gesture of frustration that Seto was very familiar with. "Seto, I hate to bust your bubble but ... you're not going anywhere for at least three months, probably more." Seto just turned his head to raise an eyebrow at Joey. "The board of Governors doesn't meet but once a quarter. All transfers have to be approved by them, unless the warden requests a transfer for some reason. And they just met about three weeks ago. If Mo' manages to bribe them all, they might approve your transfer earlier, but I doubt it. I'm really sorry. You know how people like that are about saving face. They'll never admit that you shouldn't be here. Never mind that it could get you killed."

Seto kicked the wall, swore then sighed. "Ok. What is, is. I'll just have to take this place over. You with me?"

Joey snorted. "With you. Behind you. In you. You name it, you got it. Come on, let's go get some decent food."

Seto followed Joey into the dining room and realized that many of the men seemed to be talking, quietly it was true, but noone seemed to be objecting. This was good. Then he took a second look and sighed. Most of them were Yakuza, he even knew some of them. He edged closer to Joey.

Joey just nodded to the Kumicho table and led Seto to a small table in a corner. "We'll sit here. If we're invited to sit with anyone, we'll be lucky. Most of these guys are yaks or wanna be's."

Seto nodded carefully to the men he knew as he sat with his back to one wall, Joey sat with his back to the other. The table was really in a corner which made both of them happy as each of them had a wall at their back. This left two places open but no one seemed interested in taking them.

Joey tapped his fingers on the table as he waited for the signal to eat. Seto looked around, wondering what was going on.

"What's up? I'm hungry, why aren't we eating. Why isn't anyone in line yet?"

"We wait until the highest rated Kumicho goes through. You want a real fight on your hands, buck the Mix."

"Not me. I like my head where it is. How long before he decides to get in line?"

Joey looked around. "He's not even here yet. But he won't make anyone wait so long they can't eat. He'll be here soon."

Just then a small, rather grim looking older man walked in the door. He walked down the center aisle with a firm tread and picked up a tray. The second he touched it a younger man took it from his hand. That seemed to be the signal for everyone to join the line. Seto waited for Joey to join the line before he fell in behind him.

Joey took a place in the line that was well above what others in the room thought was his station. They joined the line right behind the head Saiko Komon. He turned and looked at Joey, then let his eyes travel to Seto. He stared at him for a moment, Seto stared right back, the arrogant tilt of his eyebrow daring the man to say anything. The Saiko Komon just turned back to the front of the line, motioning his tray bearer to go ahead of him. Seto picked up two trays but Joey took one and handed it to the man behind him. Seto didn't bother to object, he was sure Joey wouldn't let him go hungry.

It turned out that both their portions went on the same tray. Their food was served family style. All the rice in one bowl and the meat in another, a third for the vegetables and so on. Seto noticed that there was plenty for both of them. He followed Joey back to the table.

"Well, at least we get proper utensils to eat with. And the tea is decent." Seto served Joey his tea and waited while he took his portion first. Seto noticed that Joey took half of the meat. He shook his head and put most of his portion in Joey's bowl. It didn't leave him much meat. He didn't complain though, Joey was going to fight tonight and needed the protein.

Joey kept an eye on what Seto ateHe didn't get enough meat this meal , but he ate his fair share of the rice, pickles and vegetables. He also put sugar in his tea, a thing he usually didn't do. Joey vowed to make sure that Seto got the lion's share of the fish that would be served tomorrow to make up for missing out on protein in this one. He knew that Seto was letting him have most of the beef because of the fight and only let him get away with it because it was beneficial to both of them.

When they'd finished eating, Seto stood to take the tray to the kitchen window but a wakashu came to do it for him. He looked up at the head table and a komon there nodded at him. He bowed slightly back.

"Be careful. What is he up to? What does he want?" Joey eyed the man with a combination of caution and warning.

"He owes me. I'll collect. There's several men in here that I've done favors for in the past. I think we'd better be very careful what kind of favors we ask for, though."

Joey gave him a slightly contemptuous glance. "Ya t'ink?"

Seto shuddered. Every now and then Joey slipped and his accent got thick. Then he really sounded like a Yakuza. He tended to use the less formal forms of you. But when he got angry he'd say 'kono yaru' or 'kasu' instead of 'omae'. The fact that he even used the word you was problematical enough. He was also prone to call himself 'ware'.

Seto glanced around himself and realized that most of the men here called each other asshole or worse. He shook his head, all he wanted to do was survive until he could get out.

"You ok?"

Seto turned to Joey. "I'm ok. I just had a frisson."

"A who? What language is that?"

"French. A cold chill. Like a goose walked over my grave. I don't like it here."

Joey gave Seto a snide look. "Who does? But we got to survive. I've only got 12 more months, then I'm free and clear."

Seto shrugged irritably. "And why did you get any time at all for self-defense?"

"Judge declared me a violent offender. Said it'd teach me to control my temper. Baka!"

"I see. Seems to me that you always had control of your temper. I couldn't make you really lose it, no matter how hard I tried. All you ever did was yell."

Joey's sour face said, 'Tell that to the judge.'

"Come on. We need to get back to work."

"Ok."

Joey turned a heated, near homicidal glare toward a man who was trying to get his attention. "What do you want?" Only what Joey said, 'Nani, kon'aro' actually meant, "What, you bastard."

Seto flinched slightly in startlement.. Joey turned hard eyes his way. "You gotta problem?" His second glare sent the man scurrying away.

Seto shook his head, making his bangs flop. "No, no. just waiting for you to come back to work with me. You're such an asshole."

Joey glowered at Seto for a second then shrugged. "Need the rep. And so do you. Put on your mad executive face and come on."

Joey whirled on his heel and headed for the door, long strides eating up the distance quickly. Seto had no trouble keeping up with him. Hardened men scrambled to get out of their way.

Seto had no idea that all the men were calling them the twin dragons. He'd never seen his own 'pissed off' face. The one that scared even Mokuba. He was wearing it now.

Fujiwara smiled as they came into the room. He handed Joey a piece of paper and settled back in his chair.

Joey read the paper and grinned back. "Ok. We got approval. Who'm I beating into the mats tonight?"

"Some gaki Yatsura came up with. Don't even know his name. He's big, dumb and slow. All he's got going for him is a punch like a wrecking ball. You keep out of his way, punch him around a bit and do him in the third round and we'll all clean up."

Joey nodded. "I'm keeping out of his way. I don't want my jaw broken. Third round? Ok, I can do that."

"Good, good. Now get to work."

Seto frowned for a moment then just sat down in his place and started to work. Fujiwara didn't care if they talked, all he cared about was whether or not they got their work done.

Joey settled beside Seto and reached for a bottle. Seto pushed the paste closer to him. He slapped a label on a jar with unnecessary force.

"Thanks. You wanna talk about it? What ever it is?"

"Yeah. As soon as I decide what I want to say. And can say it without screaming."

"Mahmah, mahmah." Joey's soft, slangy 'take it easy, take it easy.' made Seto grind his teeth.

"I'll take it easy when we have enough face to let you quit that shit. I don't like it."

Joey laughed softly. "How do you think I've managed to keep my sanity? I can't play cards here, so I have to do something to get rid of my anger. So I fight. Don't worry about it."

"Well, I will. I'm not worried about the actual fights, you said you could handle it. But how am I supposed to take care of you without supplies? We don't have anything we need. I don't even have a kit. If you're going to be doing a lot of fighting, I need to be able to take care of you."

Fujiwara just snorted. "I'm working on it. It'll be late this evening, just before the fight before I have it. They won't give it to me any sooner."

Seto just nodded to the man and went back to sticking labels and thinking.

Finally he announced, "After this fight, you let me negotiate all fights. Got it? You don't deal worth shit. We've got more leverage now than god."

Joey shrugged. "You got it. I'm the boss, but you're the brains. I'm just smart muscle."

Seto wondered if their more than slightly odd relationship was going to work. Or were they going to go up in flames.

After they finished dinner, which ran much like lunch, Joey led the way down to the gym where he was to fight.

Seto looked at the 'cut' kit. "I don't like it that there's some things missing."

Joey sighed a bit but explained. "You're not going to have to set a bone or something. All you have to do is stop the bleeding and swelling until the fight is over. But don't worry too much. I don't intend to do much of either."

Seto rummaged through the kit, examining things. He found a strange blade. More like a razor blade stuck sideways in a toothbrush handle than anything else. "What's this?"

Joey glanced at it. "That's a cutter. If the swelling gets too bad, you use that to cut through the middle of it. The blood in the tissues flows out and the swelling goes down. If I think you need to use it, I'll tell you. And don't try to pocket it. They'll check for it before they let us leave."

Seto tried to put it down, but it tapped against the box several times as his hand shook. Joey covered Seto's shaking hand with his own. Seto realized that either his hand was freezing or Joey's was fevered. He sighed and put the instrument away, making Joey let go.

"I won't cut you. That's ... that's barbaric. It's ..."

Joey pinned Seto with a hard glare. "You'll do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it. Got me? No argument. If I lose this fight because I can't see, we're in trouble. I'll have to pay all the bets and I don't think we have that much commissary."

Seto bit his lip. He was more worried about the lossof face than he was the commissary. "I'll do what you say because you know better than I do about this. But, we've got commissary enough for anything. Mo' will have set it up to replenish my account the second it goes below some amount or other. Probably a fairly high number."

Joey blinked for a second. "I need to find out how much I've got available. It could turn out to be really important. If I have ... I have to know what I can promise. You know?"

"I do know. Leverage is everything."

They were interrupted by a rumble from the crowd of watchers. Joey's opponent had come in. Seto sighed. The man was already dead, he just didn't know it yet.

Joey examined his opponent with a calculating expression. He was big, muscular and hard. He was also dumb as a box of rocks. His expression was phlegmatic, to be polite.

"He looks like an ox. In more ways than one." Joey grunted.

Seto put the small corner stool down for Joey and crouched near him. "He's going to be really slow, if looks mean anything. But he's really strong too. You can't let him get a glove on you. How the hell are you going to manage that?"

Joey accepted the mouth piece Seto offered him then mumbled around it. "Gonna run 'im to death. He'll want to keep me outside his reach so he can punch me. I'm going to try to stay inside his swing so he can't get to me. He might wrestle me, but I doubt it. He's probably going to rely on his strength. He's not smart enough to figure out how to get me outside his swing or keep away from me. I'm gonna body punch him til he can't stand. Three rounds. I'm gonna be really tired. Keep me plenty of water."

Seto nodded. "You got it. And I'll have a cold towel for you too. Fujiwara said I could have anything I want."

Joey worked the mouth piece around until it was seated to his satisfaction. He nodded and stood up. Seto pulled the stool to the edge of the mats and examined Joey. He looked good.

The referee glanced at both fighters then snapped his clacker. The two flat pieces of wood smacked together with a sound like a pistol shot. The fight started.

Joey grinned, showing his purple mouth piece. He back peddled and let his opponent'scharge passhim by. Seto idly wondered what the man's name was. The referee hadn't announced either one of them.

There was a grunt from the ring and Seto snatched his attention back. Joey had just punched, Seto decided to call his opponent the Ox, in the stomach. Ox was standing in the middle of the ring, arms dangling at his sides with a startled expression on his face. Joey backpedaled again, the Ox tried to follow but he couldn't seem to get his feet coordinated.

Seto wondered what would happen if Joey couldn't keep his opponent going for the three rounds. He decided he really didn't want to find out. It probably involved pain.

The first bell rang, actually a loud snap of the referee's clacker, Joey returned to the 'corner' and sat on the stool. Seto took the mouth piece and dropped it into a cup of water. He gave Joey a drink and then held the spittoon for him. "You're going to have to run him more and punch him less. He's not going to last three rounds otherwise. He didn't lay a glove on you yet either."

Joey hunched his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Not going to. I'll run him some more. Egg him into charging me a few times. Maybe duck under his punches."

"Ok. Just be careful. I don't want your head knocked off your shoulders. It looks so much better there."

Joey just nodded, took the mouth piece and stood up.

The referee signaled the beginning of the second round with two slaps of his clacker and Joey was back at it. This round he baited the Ox until the man was nearly out of his mind with rage. He charged Joey, Joey danced out of reach. They made several rounds of the mats with the crowd laughing, betting and chanting 'Kick! Kick!' Seto wondered what they wanted.

Joey kept the Ox moving, he feinted until the fool charged him then danced out of the way. He got close enough that the Ox thought he had a chance of hitting him then ducked under his punch. Seto had to admit that the man was a decent fighter, he didn't rely on roundhouse swings but punched from the shoulder. Not that he was fast enough to get to Joey. The second two minute round finished with the Ox in the crowd and Joey laughing like a maniac.

Seto watched Joey carefully as he came over to sit on the stool again. He wasn't sure he liked this Joey. He was tense in a way Seto had never seen. The fight seemed to turn him into a stranger, especially now that he was totally invested. This round was the last one. Seto thanked whoever was looking out for him.

"Joey, you ok? You look ... off."

Joey smirked at Seto, the purple mouth piece looking very strange. "Don't sweat it. I'm in the zone. I haven't flipped out or anything. If you're going to be a downer, don't talk to me. I can't afford to be distracted. If you're too nice, go back to the cell."

Seto realized that he was distracting Joey from the fight. "Sorry. I'm just a little freaked. Here." Seto handed Joey a bottle of water. "Drink as much as you can." Joey rinsed his mouth again and then drank the rest of the bottle.

Seto felt a presence hovering over his shoulder and turned. It was a saiko komon. Seto got out of his way.

"Kaiba." The saiko komon acknowledged Seto. "Katsuya-kun, the boss says to end it now. This is a farce. It adds to your face, but not his. Do not allow the Butcher to touch you. Thank you for your time." He bowed and walked away.

Joey snorted. "He just wanted time to make his bets. I'll finish this quickly and we can go back to the house. Ok?"

Seto just nodded, saying softly. "Sorry I turned into a girl on you. It's just ... never mind. Go knock out that ox."

The referee smacked his clacker three times and Joey bolted off the stool. Seto gave the referee an evil eye. The man had obviously shortened the interval. Seto was going to find out why, later.

The quick start didn't faze Joey at all but it confused the Ox just enough that he stood near his corner. He seemed to be waiting for instructions that weren't coming. Joey taunted him softly. No one would ever hear what Joey was saying to him. They didn't need to. The Ox reacted rather badly to whatever it was. He charged Joey and launched a powerhouse punch. One that missed spectacularly. It shot over Joey's shoulder and Joey dipped that shoulder even more. It balanced him as he fired off three hard kicks to the man's ribs. Seto winced in sympathy.

The other fighter staggered back, recovered and tried to punch Joey again. This time with a left jab. But he held it too low and Joey closed in. A quick one-two and a rising spin kick and it was all over. The Ox went down like he'd been pole axed.The referee hurried to check on the man, Joey hovered over his downed opponent in case he wasn't quite as out of it as he seemed.

The Ox was out cold. The referee waved his clacker in the direction of Joey's corner. Joey retreated to Seto's side. There was some yakking, some money changed hands, the guards announced that everyone should return to their cell blocks and it was all over.

Seto handed Joey the cold towel and a bottle of water. He waited until Joey had finished the bottle and wiped his face with the towel.

"Look. I'm really sorry I freaked out on you. I've just never seen you so ... intense. So focused."

"You never watched me fight. Remember, I was an enforcer for the Mako-gumi. To do that, you have to be a real fighter. Yugi said I look like some sort of demon. He said my eyes got ... funny. Fighting isn't like dueling. When I duel, I can mouth off and stuff. It's fun, but this is life and death. I get real intense when my skin is on the line." Joey's chuckle was a bit off."

Seto just shrugged. "I should have known. Anyone who could fight his way up to third in the world, has to be able to focus. Again, I'm sorry. Let's go back to the house, after I find out about that short interval"

Joey grinned, finally relaxing, and rubbed the towel over his face again. "Need another towel. I'm still feeling too hot. And don't sweat the interval. I arranged it ahead of time. I hoped it'd confuse the dummy, which it did."

Seto handed Joey another from the cooler that had appeared in their corner after the first round. Joey tossed the warm towel on the floor and took the cold one from Seto. "Thanks. Soon as this is hot, we'll go back."

They headed back for the cell, walking side by side in a way that made everyone step aside. Seto decided that being Joey's 'boy' wasn't going to be that bad.

The minute they stepped into the common room of their block he changed his mind.

"Hey, Jounouchi, I'll give you three cartons for an hour with your bitch." Seto cringed.

Joey just walked over and grabbed the man by the throat. "I'll give you your life to shut up." Joey shook the man then dropped him. "Come on, Seto, let's go."

Seto got closer to Joey. "That's ... not good."

"Seto, calm down. I'm not sharin' and the next man that asks is in deep shit."

"Won't you get in trouble for attacking that guy?"

Joey shook his head. "Who's going to rat me out? Most of these guys are Yakuza. I'll have a word with that guys' Kumicho. He'll be offering me yubitsume tomorrow. Everybody knows that you're exclusive. I don't share." Joey glared around, still hyped from his fight. "Anybody wanna take me up on the next challenge?" Heads shook all over the room. "Didn't think so."

They made it to their cell without further conflicts.

"I'll just..." Seto rummaged in his trunk. "Here. Take these and drink some more water." Seto handed Joey some Tylenol and more water. Joey took the pills with the water and sat on his bed. He pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it on the floor. His trousers followed quickly leaving Joey in boxer-briefs. He flopped back with a sigh.

"Do you need anything? I'll ... um ... what do you want me to do?" Seto was at a loss as to what he was supposed to do next.

"Nothing. Just relax. I'm too tired to do anything. All I want to do is sleep. I'm gonna be stiff as a board tomorrow."

Seto rummaged in his locker again. He found what he was looking for and turned to Joey. "Roll over on your stomach." Joey obeyed without protest and Seto settled on his thighs.

Joey's started, 'Huh?' was followed by a soft groan as Seto smoothed the hand warmed baby oil over his shoulders. "Where'd you get that?"

"A guy gave it to me for a bribe. He wants to talk to you tomorrow. I said I'd see what I could do."

"Started being my wakagishira already, I see. When did you have time to take a bribe? You've been with me all day."

Seto smirked at the back of Joey's head. His thigh pockets were full of bribes. "When you were in the can. You had me guard the door. Remember?"

"Yeah. Ok, so what's on line so far?"

"Couple of interviews and a request for protection. I'll fill you in tomorrow. And I've got to find you a place for meetings. Where do you suggest?"

"Right out side the cell. That table just there." Joey lifted one hand to point to a table right in front of their door about ten feet away. "As soon as we can get moved, we'll have the meetings right in the cell. But why meetings? What meetings?"

Seto found a knot in Joey's shoulder and started working it out, using his thumbs. "The meetings you're going to have with people who want debt consolidation loans at eight percent instead of three or four loans at twenty or thirty percent. We're going to under cut everyone in here. We just have to keep the other sharks from eating us alive." Joey just groaned. "You ok? I didn't hurt you?"

"No I'm fine. Feels good. Don't worry about the sharks. And you'll handle the meetings. I just sit around and look like a boss. If anyone gets stupid, I'll swat them. And we need to get some hired muscle."

Seto moved down Joey's back to the heavy muscles under his shoulder blades. "Ok. Why don't you take care of that? I'll handle them after. It'll give them some face that you talked to them yourself."

Joey snickered softly. "I thought you didn't know anything about boryukadan."

"About what?"

"Boryukadan. Another word for Yakuza. Only don't use that word around them. You'll get your throat cut. You really sound like you know what you're talking about."

"Sure. Yakuza muscle is like any other employee. The bigger the boss that hires them the higher up the order they are. We need guys who'll be totally loyal, what better way to ensure that than to have the Oyubun hire them?"

Joey blinked, he was an oyubun? A kumicho? "Well, shit."

Seto finished his massage and capped the bottle. "Go to sleep. We'll worry about that in the morning. Good night." He put the bottle away and stripped off his clothing. He picked up Joey's stuff and put all the dirty things in a small cardboard box. He'd see about getting it to the laundry in the morning. Seto settled in his bed and listened to Joey rustle around, getting as comfortable as he could. "If you want anything, wake me up. It wouldn't do for anyone to think I don't take proper care of you."

"Good night, Seto." Joey's sigh wasn't loud enough for Seto to hear.

The next morning, Joey managed to get them seats at a large table. Another group started to approach but Joey glared them off. There was some muttering but no one challenged them. Seto managed to relax and enjoy his breakfast.

"We better get going or we're going to be late for work." Seto glared at the clock on the wall as if it had personally offended him.

"Don't have to go to work today. I thought I told you, no work after a fight." Joey was still a bit stiff, Seto could tell by the way he moved.

"No, you forgot to mention that fact. If I'd known, I could have set up some interviews for today, instead of tonight. But ... what's done is done. More tea?"

Joey just nodded once. He was checking out the room, trying to see who was a threat and who might be a help.

A man came over and bowed. "My kumicho would like to speak to you. Please."

Seto nodded in that arrogant, elegant way of his and said. "Please, tell him we'll be glad to consider a meeting. As soon as you tell me who he is." He managed to look down his nose at the man even though he was sitting down.

"My bad, sorry, sorry. My boss is Yamato-sama. Shall I tell him you'll speak to him?"

Seto looked at Joey. Joey nodded, one curt jerk of his head. Seto turned back to the man. "We'll speak to him."

"No, just Jounouchi-sama. You stay here."

Joey examined his finger nails. "What did you say?"

"Excuse me. But Yamato-sama wants to speak to you privately. Not with your bitch hanging around."

"My so called bitch is also my wakagishira." The gaki just gave Joey a blank look. Joey sighed. "Just go back and tell Yamato-kun that Kaiba Seto comes or I don't. In fact, never mind that. Tell him to come to me. I'm insulted."

The underling bit his lip then nearly whimpered, "Look. I'm sorry, but the boss said, just you. I'm just the messenger."

Joey shrugged negligently. "Don't give a shit. You go back and tell him my wakagishira comes or I don't. Got it?"

"Yes, sir, boss. I got it. I'll tell him." The man scurried away while Seto snickered to himself.

"That went well. You better not back down from any of them or we're screwed."

Joey cracked his knuckles absently. "You think I don't know that? I'm not stupid, no matter what anyone thinks. Now we got trouble. Yamato will have to either lose face and come to me or try to repair face and beat us down. We're in for a fight pretty soon. Just watch my back."

Seto sighed. One thing about his life outside, he didn't have to worry about his physical well being. Financial and social yes. He rubbed his face with one hand. "Shit."

"Yeah."

"We're going to have to fight someone on a serious basis, aren't we?"

Joey looked around the room, giving each man a speculative glare. Most of the men looked down or away, a few looked back. Joey marked them carefully. He looked at Seto out of the corner of his eye. "Fraid so. There's about four in here that could be trouble. A dozen or so from all over. The really big fish don't get involved in prison politics, they just clean up everyone else's messes." He sighed. "I'd really like to be on that level."

Seto nibbled at his lip for a moment. "How do we get there?"

"Leverage. We fight our way up. We need soldiers and money."

"Hummm. Money we got. Soldiers ... how do we get them?"

"Fight for them. I'll manage that. With my rep, I probably won't have to fight more than two ... maybe three guys. And, there's a few guys we can buy off."

"Point them out to me when you get a chance."

Joey nodded. He looked over to the table where their 'arranger' had crouched over a man's shoulder. The man stood up and started their way. Joey nudged Seto's thigh with his knee. Seto went silent and glanced around. He saw the man coming over and recognized him from a cocktail party about a year ago.

The man was a high-ranking wakagishira from a small clan. He'd gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar and here he was. Seto eyed him speculatively, this could give them everything they needed in one package. He just hoped Joey handled it right.

Joey did more than handle it right.

When the wakagishira approached, he rose and pulled out the chair across from Seto. "You'll be speaking to my man, Kaiba-sama. I'm not that good at negotiations and I'd hate to insult you in some way. Please ... tea?" He gestured elegantly to the small pot of tea on the table. A gesture Seto recognized as one that Joey had always used.

Seto poured the tea at the man's nod. He quickly racked his brain and remembered his name. "Yamato Tomino? Yes, I remember you. We met at a cocktail party about ... oh, a year ago? Pleasure to see you again, although not such a pleasure due to the circumstances. You were asking me for ... a donation to some ... sorry, my memory. Please tell me about it again. I wasn't able to do anything then, prior commitments, you understand."

Yamato-san said that he did. He told Seto about the fraudulent scheme again. Seto shook his head. "Come to me when I get out and we'll explore our options then. If you like, I could provideyou with some advice and a little help in the here and now. You know. I'm very helpful, if I'm in the right sort of mood. And I'm in the mood to be helpful right now. Jounouchi-dono is too. Aren't you, sir?"

Yamato's eyed bugged out. Kaiba Seto was seconding this man and calling him 'sir'?

"Well, well. I see that you have a very powerful sponsor here. I ... was thinking of asking you to be one of my komon, but perhaps I should ... um ... allow you to be my saiko komon instead?"

Seto poked Joey unobtrusively, Joey glanced at him under the guise of pouring more tea. He gave the prearranged raise of an eyebrow that was the signal to accept. Joey handed over the cup, poured more tea then announced, "That is acceptable. Kaiba-kun will be my kaikei as well as my wakagishira. Any objections." His expression said that there'd better not be.

"Oh, no. whatever you think is best, I'm sure. I'll expect reports at proper intervals. Excuse me." He just got up and walked off. All three of them knew that Seto and Joey had just taken over his territory.

"Well, you're now his second in command and I'm the accountant. How often are we going to report to him?"

Joey snorted into his tea cup. "Never. He just walked away from his territory and you know it as well as I do. We allowed him to save face, barely."

"I was sure that was the way of it, but better safe than sorry. ... how much trouble are we going to have over this?"

Joey glanced around. "Not much. He has some muscle, but not much. And they're all sick of him. He's a bit of a ... pussy. They don't like him much and only stay with him out of clan loyalty. He's effectively sold them down the river for a bowl of rice. I'll make contact with them now."

Joey got up and cruised the four tables he knew were occupied by the Yamato-gumi. He realized that they were now his group. He stopped at one table and talked with the senior wakashu, who recognized him and calmly said that he'd wondered how long it would take Joey to run a scam on someone. Joey laughed softly, gave him an evil glare and announced that he didn't scam.

"This is the real deal. I'll take care of my own. You got giri, it comes to me now. Your obligation to him is passed to me. I'm not a fool. Kaiba Seto is my second. You need, you go to him. If he can't arrange it, no one can. Spread the word."

The man bowed slightly. "Sure thing, boss. I'll report to you?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah, me or Kaiba-sama. And don't get smart with him. He answers to me, and he's under my protection. He's also my bitch."

The men gave Joey some very awestricken looks. They all knew who Seto was and the fact that Seto would submit to him so completely gave him enormous face.

The next two weeks were spent in working, solidifying their position and making loans of all kinds. Seto made promises that Joey knew he'd back up. Joey cracked a few heads. They also had incredible, and loud, sex.

Seto settled at 'their' table and eyed the styrofoam cup, he hated it. But they weren't allowed china or stone ware except in the dinning hall. He liked their new cell. For one, it had a solid door. Second, it was in a different cell block on a different floor. Joey had given up his job pasting labels yesterday. He'd given it to a man who really needed it. The bribe had been from another Kumicho. They now had a favor from him, on demand. Seto thought of all the favors they owed and were owed. The books balanced fairly well. They owed just a bit more than they were owed but that wasn't bad for a beginning business.

He sipped his tea and figured out who they should approach next. They had four minor bosses under them now and plenty of muscle. Muscle that Joey kept under stringent control. He didn't allow them to get a millimeter out of line. Seto worried that this was going to cause discontent sooner or later. Joey told him that some of the men got their entertainment from beating up the helpless loners. Seto agreed that this had to stop. Joey saw it more as an exercise of his authority than an actual help. Most of the men were natural victims, but Joey agreed with Seto that they shouldn't allow their men to be out of hand. It didn't look good.

"You come with us." Seto turned to look at the man, suddenly wishing that he hadn't sent his bodyguards off on collections.

"I don't think so. Someone wants to talk. He comes to us."

The largest of the men grabbed Seto and managed to get his arm twisted behind his back. "No, you come with us."

Seto kicked and struggled, even managed to get in a few good blows. But in the end, he went with them.

They tied his hands and hooked them over something he didn't see. He wound up suspended by his wrists with his toes just touching the floor enough that he didn't dislocate his shoulders. Seto sighed, Joey was going to be really pissed. Seto wished he'd been more careful.

It took the men a while to decide to send one of their number to find Joey and present their demands. The little ratty looking man whimpered and cringed. He didn't want to go but the leader finally slapped him and told him to go. Seto wondered if he'd survive the experience.

Seto hung around for nearly an hour more, his hands fell asleep and his shoulders were wells of fire. The yakuza slapped him around some and body punched him until he ached all over. He wasn't hurt badly but it was embarrassing. While he was wondering when Joey would show up he heard the soft click of the door handle and got ready for whatever was to happen.

Joey cruised in the door like the room belonged to him. He nodded to Seto.

"Seto. I'll deal with you in a minute." Seto shivered, Joey's eyes were flat and cold. "As for you." Joey turned to the obvious leader of the group. "You're a dead man. You touch what's mine. You hurt. But leaving him hanging like that ... you're dead."

Two of the other men tried attacking Joey at their boss' order. They managed to get in each other's way. Joey let them sort themselves out then slammed one into a wall and kicked the other in the nuts. They both went down and stayed down. This left three kobun and the one who fancied himself to be an okashira. Joey feinted toward one man who cringed, then he attacked the only one who really counted. It didn't take long to put him down, a swift kick to the head then a punch to the eye put the guy's lights out. The three kobun dropped to their knees, begging for mercy.

"I'll expect a small yubitsume from each of you. You don't offer, I'll take more than you'll like. Pick up your asshole boss and get out. Oh, and tell him I want a full yubitsume from him. If he doesn't, I'll cut off his dick instead. Got me?" The three men nodded vigorously. "And send someone in to take out the rest of the garbage. Go." Joey kept his voice flat and soft. This was one of the things that made him so frightening. He didn't yell like most of the bosses would, he always kept his voice soft. Seto realized that he yelled when he was annoyed, when he was truly angry he nearly whispered.

Seto grimaced as Joey lifted him by squatting, wrapping his arms around his hips and lifting him. He wriggled his bonds off the hook and grunted, "Ok." Joey let him slid to the floor. Seto held out his hands to be untied. Instead, Joey examined the cords, stuck a finger under them and then just hauled Seto out the door by one arm. Seto refrained from comment. Joey was furious and Seto knew that he wasn't going to listen to anything he had to say. This was not going to be good.

Joey dragged Seto through the corridors and back to their cell, everyone they passed either looked away or down. No one wanted to seem like they were challenging Joey. When Joey kicked the cell door closed, Seto finally objected.

"Joey, I know you're pissed at me, but could you untie me, please? These cords have really cut off the circulation."

Joey released the cords with a snarl. "Seto, dammit. I know I told you never to be alone. Where were the guys I left with you?"

Seto had the wisdom to flush. "Um ... I sent them to make a couple of big collections?"

Joey froze then turned to glare at Seto. "You. Sent. Them. For. Collections. Oh, yeah, I am gonna bust those kono yaro's asses.As for you ..." Joey untied Seto and sat down on the bed. "You complete idiot. Get out of those filthy cloths." Seto shivered, Joey's voice was still very soft. He peeled his clothing off quickly, dropping the stuff in the box. His shoulders screamed in protest but he didn't let them stop him from moving. He was sure that Joey didn't care about how sore he was just now. He was much too angry.

Joey pointed to Seto's bunk. "Get dressed." Seto managed to scramble into clean shorts and shirt. "Sit. Now." Seto gulped but moved to sit on his bunk.

Joey scooted back on the bed a bit more and leaned against the wall.

Seto sighed, he thought he knew what was coming next. This was not going to be pleasant.

And it wasn't. Joey explained to Seto in exquisite detail exactly what could have happened to him. It made Seto feel sick. Then Joey called him an idiot. He slapped his thighs as he stood up.

"I'm going to talk to, and punish, the group that was with you. I'll be back soon. You need anything?"

Seto almost said nothing, but decided not to be childish. "I could use some liniment and something for the pain. They weren't gentle with me, you know."

Joey rubbed his face. "I know. Dammit! I'll send someone to see to you."

Seto didn't have long to wait.

"Hey! Katsuya-sama sent me to take care of you. What's the problem?"

Seto levered himself into a sitting position, canted over to one side to spare his screaming ribs. "Well, hanging by the wrists while being used as a punching bag leaves me with a catalogue of hurts. Do you want them head to toe or by level of damage? And, what the hell is your name? This shit of not introducing yourselves is really getting on my nerves."

"Oh, um ...most guys don't introduce themselves because they figure you don't care to knowthem. My name ... well, that's sort of ... depends on stuff. You just call me Doc, ok?"

"Sure, sure, whatever. You gonna do something for me or just stand in the door and gawk?"

"Ouch. Lay down and I'll start. You tell me what hurts as I work."

"My shoulders hurt, feel like they're on fire. Ribs, one is cracked, the rest bruised. Generalized soreness in the abdomen. I don't think they ruptured anything. Didn't hit me that hard. Just hard enough to make me hurt. So, that's the catalogue."

Doc just started with what he could see, he examined several bruises high up on Seto's back. They were all more or less fist shaped. He carefully rubbed some ointment on them.

"Ok, boss, roll over. How's that feel?"

"Good. Except for the rolling over part. That's going to hurt."

"Sorry. I've got some pills I'll give you, but you gotta sit up to take them or you'll choke."

Seto managed to sit back up, swallow the pills then lay back down on his back. Doc looked Seto's front over in a clinical manner that reassured Seto of his credentials. The medic applied the ointment to the rest of his bruises without comment and capped the jar.

"Well, that's about all I can do for you. I'll tell Katsuya-sama that you need a massage. I'm not qualified for that and I don't intend to step on any toes. When those pills take hold, you should feel a lot better. Um ... and, keep your bodyguard with you from now on. Those men are in real trouble. I wouldn't put it past Katsuya-sama to break something ... or other. Sleep if you can."

Seto settled under his sheet and blanket and did his best to do exactly that. He wondered how much trouble his bodyguards were in. He felt bad about getting the men in trouble then decided that they could always have refused to go do the collections. Seto finally fell asleep, still waiting for Joey.

Joey returned late, just before lights out. Seto was in that gray zone between sleep and wakefulness.

"Seto? You awake?" Joey sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sort of. What's up?"

Seto's hiss of pain made Joey touch his leg. "Talk to me."

"I still hurt. My shoulders are really stiff and sort of sore. Hanging around like that didn't do me any good. The Doc said I needed a massage but he couldn't do it. Said something about toes?"

"Roll over. I'll give you a massage while I fill you in on things."

"Ok. Thanks."

Seto rolled over and sighed. Joey fished the bottle of baby oil out of Seto's foot locker and returned to find Seto on his stomach, before the lights went out he saw the bruising all over his ribs. Seto sighed when he heard the odd growling sound.

"Seto, why didn't you tell me they beat you?"

"I kinda tried but you were too upset to listen to me. I decided to take my medicine like a man and wait until you were ready to listen to me. If you want a real rundown you need to talk to Doc. All I know is I'm not a good punching bag, I break way too easily."

Joey finished warming the oil he'd poured into his hand and applied it to Seto's shoulder. Seto moaned softly as Joey began working the soreness out. "Well, I'm really sorry. Should a' spoken up."

Seto sighed. "Right there. That feels wonderful."

"Doc leave anything for your bruises?"

Seto thought a moment. "I don't think so. I wish he'd left some liniment too. I'm still going to hurt in the morning without it. And that cracked rib just has to heal on its own."

Joey worked on Seto's other shoulder in silence. Seto decided that trying to make real conversation with him wasn't a good idea and kept silent too.

Joey finished his massage, stood up and put away the bottle. Seto heard the covers rustle and turned his head. He could just see Joey in the dim light that filtered into the cell from the safety bulb at the end of the cell block. He watched as Joey stripped, dropped the clothing onto the floor and eased into his bed. He thought Joey had fallen asleep until he sighed.

"What?"

"Seto? The next time you put me in the position of having to demand yubitsume, I'm going to belt you. I mean it. I don't like being put in a position like that. You scared me half to death. I don't deal well with it. Don't do it again."

"Yubitsume? I don't recognize the term. What is it?"

"Apology by way of self-mutilation. Depends on how bad the fuck up is how much of a finger gets offered."

Seto felt sick. "My bodyguards?"

"No. I smacked them around good and told them next time. But I did demand it from all the guys who kidnapped you. And what I'm actually going to do with the bits, I don't know. I just hope I don't throw up. Ugh."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I didn't think they'd do anything like that."

"No. You just didn't think, period. You don't go wandering around on the streets without body guards, I'm sure of that. And some places you don't need any at all. But this is a prison, not safe streets. You gotta think like a yakuza. You gotta remember that you're not walking among sheep, people that knuckle down to fancy suited muscle boys, you're dealing with wolves. They'll eat ya alive. Don't do it again."

"Well, sorry. I don't think like a yakuza!" Seto immediately regretted his sharp tongue.

"Dammit! I'm sorry too. I should have realized. My bad." Seto heard Joey sigh. "Can I come over there? Or will it hurt you too much?"

Seto just lifted the covers and said, "Come on. You over being mad?"

Joey eased into the narrow bed with Seto, careful of his ribs. He draped his arm over Seto's shoulder. "If you scare me like that again, be prepared for a funeral." Seto made an enquiring sort of noise. "Mine. I'll just have a heart attack and get it over with. Fool"

Seto snorted. "You're right. I don't know where my head was. I was just thinking about getting our cigarets and stuff before they spent them somewhere else. You going to punish me?"

"Your punishment is having to deal with the yubitsume." Seto made a gagging noise which made Joey snort. "Be glad I can get away with it. You need anything?"

Seto shook his head against Joey's shoulder. "No. I'm still sore but I'll sleep it off. Thanks anyway."

Joey gave Seto's shoulder an awkward pat. "You need me, call." He scooted out from under the blanket and returned to his own bed.

Seto listened as Joey shuffled around, evidently getting comfortable. Seto listened long after Joey started snoring. He had a lot to think about. Joey was evidently shielding him a lot more than he'd thought.

The next morning Seto woke up when Joey shook him.

"Huh? Wa?"

"Get up. It's early but we need to be up and around now."

Seto scrambled to connect and just barely made it before Joey was dragging him to the showers. Seto kept his mouth shut and his ears open. He hated the showers. The water never got more than luke warm and there wasn't a bribe on earth that could get them better than what there was.

He also didn't like the fact that there were no partitions. He wasn't body shy, most Japanese weren't and he'd been to all the famous baths so community bathing wasn't a problem. No, the reason he didn't like no partitions was, it didn't give him any protection. There was no way he could protect himself and get clean. He and Joey took turns washing. As they did this morning.

Joey got a really good look at Seto and snarled in wordless fury. Seto actually felt like covering himself.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm ok. Really. It's just really embarrassing. I ... want to see my bodyguards. Please?"

Joey nodded. "At breakfast. I smacked them around a bit. They'll still be your guard. Do. Not. Send. Them for. Anything. Got me?"

Seto nodded hurriedly. "Yes. I won't, I promise. Here's the soap."

"Gonna bend over to pick it up if I drop it?"

Seto smirked at Joey, breathing a silent sigh of relief at this sign of forgiveness. "No. Public fornication isn't my thing."

"Mine neither."

Joey glanced around, all the other occupants of the showers were very cautiously keeping their distance. He glared at one, who seemed a bit too curious. The man immediately looked at his feet. Joey looked away.

When they were both done showering, they dressed and headed for breakfast. Seto knew he wasn't going to like this much. Now that he knew what yubitsume was, he wasn't sure he even wanted breakfast. Joey pointed to the seat at the front of the table.

"Sit there. When someone brings a small box. Ask who it's from. Then bow to whoever delivers it, open it, make sure the contents are real then hand it off. Got me? It's part of your punishment. Don't puke."

Seto nodded. "I understand. I won't. ... puke, that is."

"Better not. The insult would ... well, just don't."

Seto didn't ask why not, he had a good idea. This was not going to be a fun day.

The first Yubitsumi was the worst. The boss of the group didn't even come to breakfast. The offering was brought by some gaki that Seto didn't recognize. Seto bowed elegantly, took the box, opened it and saw the pinky finger nestled in its bed of cotton. He gulped harshly, nodded, announced, "It is acceptable." and swallowed until the need to vomit faded.

The next one wasn't that bad. When he opened the box there was only the first joint of a pinky finger in it. The rest of the boxes were the same. Each one was offered by the offender himself. Seto maintained a cool expression, bowed slightly and took the box. After checking it he passed it to the waiting hand without looking to see who it was. He carefully didn't wonder what was going to happen to the amputated part.

Joey maintained a cold, relaxed attitude all through this. He ate his breakfast and sat, drinking tea, when he was done. He kept a careful eye on Seto, the kobun, and the senior yakuza. No one interfered, or even commented. A few averted their eyes when Joey met them. When the last tribute had been presented and accepted, Joey stood.

"Do I need to tell the whole story?" He glanced around at the shaking heads and down cast eyes. "Good. I was lenient this time. Next time, someone will die. Don't mess with what's mine."

Seto kept his eyes down cast, his demeanor humble. He had to grit his teeth all through it but he managed. Joey turned to him.

"You better eat. I don't want you sick on me. I'll be circulating. Do not go away from this table without me."

"Yes, Kumicho." Seto bowed to exactly the proper degree then sat down to eat. He had to force every bite past the lump in his throat but he managed. He also managed to keep an eye on Joey as he moved among the upper rank men. They showed him respect by nodding at him even though he hadn't approached them. Seto relaxed a bit, it looked like Joey's show of strength and ruthlessness had gained them respect and added to Joey's face.

Joey spoke to three men, lower echelon men. These men would take his words to their bosses, who would pass the information along. If the Kumicho in question was willing, he would pass word down to a wakagashira-hosa who would pass it along. Seto knew that the usually impatient Joey would be chafing at all this maneuvering and regretted that he couldn't be there to help. But he was in disgrace and everyone knew it. He had to make amends somehow. He just wasn't sure how.

"Joey? Are you still mad at me?"

Joey settled back at the table. Joey had paid the bribe needed to allow them to stay in the dinning room as long as they liked.

"No. I was never really mad. I was scared. I get pissed when I'm scared. Why?"

"I need to be at your side so I know what's going on. You're doing really well. But if you have to negotiate, are you going to have the patience to do it? I don't want to put you down, but ... I need to know."

"I'll lose my patience pretty soon. I don't have much and all this smoozing is really getting on my nerves. You go pour oil around. I'll sit here and look ... impressive. Signal me if you need me. I'll be ready. Now go."

"Do I need to ... make a yubitsume? A forgiveness offering?"

Joey glanced around. "No. And the only yubitsume there is, is a finger, or at least a joint. I don't want you to do that. But I think I know what you're asking. You need to make some sort of expression of submission. To save my face. Right?"

Seto nodded, glancing around. Everyone was watching them with interest. "Right. There is no true forgiveness without some sort of offering. They all know you spanked me. But ... it isn't enough. I can tell by the looks on their faces. They don't understand why you're so lenient with me and so strict with the others. So ... now what?"

Joey shrugged. "I'm not sure. Let me think about it for a while. No one will question my putting off your punishment until you're healed. They know I conserve my resources carefully." He turned to walk off, then turned back. "Oh, and while I'm thinking about it. When do you want to talk to your lawyer?"

"As soon as you can arrange it. I thought I couldn't see him for ... sixty days?"

"I arranged it. You can see him anytime you want. Cost plenty but it was worth it."

Seto ground his teeth at this casual remark. He didn't care how much it cost. It just griped him no end that Joey could manage something he couldn't. He decided to get over it.

Joey had to smile a bit, Seto was handling his position well, but he could tell it rankled that Joey was able to do things he, Seto, couldn't. Joey wondered what he should do about Seto's public apology. It had to be done, even though he didn't like it. Seto had disobeyed a direct order and gotten his bodyguard into trouble as well. Something had to be done and soon.

He turned when he heard someone clear their throat. He bowed gravely to the old man. This was one of the high-ranking kumicho. What he was doing in prison wasn't really clear, some thought he'd taken a fall for someone even higher up than he.

"How may I help you?"

"Come. Sit with me."

"As you wish." Joey bowed again then followed the man to his table. A guy pulled out a chair and Joey settled in it.

"You have a problem. I have a solution."

Joey sighed. "How much?"

"Oh, this one is free. The next one will cost. Not much, just enough. After you think about my advice, if you take it, we'll talk again. What do you say?"

Joey stared off into the middle distance for a moment. "Let me hear your advice."

"You don't want to punish your kaikei, so don't. If anyone makes a thing of it, smack them around. No one should influence the way you treat your people. You'll lose more face by doing something you obviously don't want to do than by leaving well enough alone. Think about it."

With that the old man winked at Joey, got up and walked away. Joey stared after him for a moment then slapped his hands on the table, got up and headed for Seto.

When he approached the table, Seto looked up. The grim expression on Joey's face made him shiver.

"Come on. Let's go."

Seto stood up, straightened his shoulders and followed Joey.

"Where are we going? Are you going to ... um." Seto couldn't bring himself to say it.

"We're going to the library. I got us passes. Permanent ones. And ... no, I'm not. You've been punished enough. If someone thinks they got better ideas than I do. Well, I'll convince them otherwise."

Seto felt something inside him loosen. "Oh, thanks. But what are we going to do in the library."

"My deck's there, if you had one on you, yours is there too. The admin tries to keep us entertained as much as possible. Keeps us out of trouble. We can have board games, card games ... art supplies. Lots of stuff." Joey turned to grin at Seto. "If you can pay the bribes."

Seto just shrugged. "If we run out of money, let me know. I'll call Mo'. Um ... and how are you accessing my commissary?"

Joey laughed, a hard bitter sound. "I'm still running on the stuff we got last day. I'll take out more next commissary day. And I'll have to have you sign for some cash transfers. But we're going good. I got some favors coming in too. We're doin' good. Hurry. I want to duel."

Seto bit at his lip for a second. He didn't remember having a deck on him. But perhaps Mokuba had sent one over for him. He hoped so. He didn't want to disappoint Joey. Things were going way too well.

"Joey? I really need you to find out when I can see my lawyer. I want you there too. So ... how long do you think?"

"I haven't had a chance to arrange it yet. The guy sits in the yard most days but he wasn't there yesterday and he's not there today."

Seto rubbed his neck. "And how the hell do you know that? You haven't been near the yard in days."

Joey gave Seto an exasperated look. "I've got eyes an' ears, don't I? I don't have to go looking for myself. See?"

Seto did. Joey had extended his reach more than Seto thought possible in such a short time.

"I do. But I need to know all your contacts, all the favors you have promised and who owes us what. As the accountant, it's my job to keep it all straight. To make sure no one gets forgotten. You see?"

Joey nodded in what could only be called a regal way. "I do. We'll sit down and I'll tell you everything. While we're dueling?"

Seto nodded. "If I have a deck."

It turned out that he did. Mokuba had sent one out.

Seto and Joey dueled for two hours and Joey filled Seto in on who owed them, who they owed and where the bodies were buried. Seto was amazed to realize what Joey had done with some cartons of cigarets and some gum. He said so and Joey just grinned.

"It's all in your rep. I keep my promises and everyone in here knows it. And I've got the muscle to back it up if I have to. Fighting in the ring makes sure that everyone knows I can do what I say I will. And now that we've got komon, we can really put on some heat."

Seto nodded. "Protection has to be real. Not some scam, right?"

Joey nodded. "Don't need the problem with the guards that you get with the other. Why?"

"Just need to spread the word a little more. When's lunch? I'm starved."

Joey laughed softly. "Soon. Then we need to go into the yard. I want to see if I can't find out where The Arranger is. And I'm sick of the smell in here. Let's go on the prowl."

Seto just stayed by Joey's side. He was a bit confused, he was supposed to be Joey's bitch, but Joey was treating him a great deal more like a trusted partner. He was glad this was so but he wondered how much trouble it was going to cause them. He decided to let Joey worry about it.

They moved through the corridors and down stairs like two horses in harness, used to working and pulling together.

When they entered the yard, heads turned. They looked like young lions, proud in their strength and arrogant enough to get away with it. Several older kumicho smirked into their sleeves, things were going to get lively. Very amusing.

Joey looked around and saw The Arranger. He was seated in a shady spot near a heat register. A perfect place for a man like him. The spot had belonged to a tough by the name of Shuga. Joey didn't know where he was and didn't care. He summoned his 'eye' and snarled, "I thought I asked you if The Arranger was in the yard. What's up?"

The idiot smirked at Joey. "No, you asked me if he was in his usual place. He wasn't, so I said so. You got a problem?"

Joey was so mad all he did was glare at the man for a few seconds. Seconds Seto used to act. He wasn't a wimp and he intended to prove it.

"No Jounouchi-kun doesn't have a problem, you do." Seto got hold of the man's hand and broke one of his fingers before the man could pull away. Seto turned his head to look at Joey. "Another?"

Joey just shrugged. "Up to you. You're the kaikei, Seto-wakagashira." Seto broke another.

"Account closed." The man whimpered, clutching his damaged hand. "Next time. Do what you're supposed to do. Git." Seto kicked the man, who scrambled away.

Joey sneered at him and glared around the yard. A few men took offence, Joey noted them, most just either looked away or made some gesture of peace. Seto glanced at The Arranger to see what he had to say.

The Arranger, who didn't seem to have any other name, nodded to Seto. Seto touched Joey's arm and jerked his head. They sauntered over to talk to the man.

"I want to arrange a meeting between Seto and his lawyer. It's early but I've paid the bribes on the outside. Who do I pay in here?"

The old man took the cigaret from between his lips, blew the smoke away from them, then replied. "Me. Four cartons. And three packs of gum. Got any pens?"

Joey nodded. "I can get you a whole box. And paper too if you need."

The Arranger looked pleased. "I do. How soon do you want to see him?"

Seto tipped his head as Joey whispered in his ear. "How soon can you be ready?"

Seto just whispered back. "I'm ready now. Tomorrow?"

Joey relayed the message. The Arranger just nodded, saying, "Tomorrow it is. You'll find out exactly when from the guard. That do?"

Joey allowed that it would. He turned to a man who was discreetly hovering. Seto had noticed him but, since Joey wasn't bothered, he'd ignored him. "You heard?" The man nodded. "Well, don't just stand there, get the man his commissary." The soldier hurried off.

Joey and Seto bowed to The Arranger and sauntered off in tandem.

They made a round of the yard, nodding to a few men, bowing to others. On the beginning of the second round a fuku-honbucho approached them. He asked them if they'd mind speaking to his boss. Joey nodded, one sharp jerk of his head.

The meeting was a simple request for a loan, an outside one. The shateigashira, number three to The House of The Tiger, admitted that his wife was in financial trouble. He needed the loan to make sure he didn't lose his house. Joey conspicuously turned to Seto, asked him what he thought. Seto nodded, "He seems like a good risk. Do it." Joey nodded and told Seto to see to the arrangements, also telling him to see that the payment went directly to the bank. It seemed the woman had a gambling habit.

Seto added that to the list of things he had to arrange with his lawyer. He was going to need more than the allowed two hours. He decided that he needed to make a written list.

"Joey,I need to make a written list to give to my lawyer. I've got way too much stuff to discuss with him to cram it all into two hours."

Joey shrugged. "How long do you think it will take?"

"I don't know. At least three, probably more."

"I'll see to it. I know I can manage four hours without a complaint. He's my lawyer too. We just see him together. That gives us four hours. You think you'll need more?"

Seto shook his head. "Don't think so. What if he brings an aid? Sometimes he does."

"We'll get to see him too. Don't sweat it."

Seto poked Joey in the ribs with one finger. "Baka!"

Joey flinched away from the probing finger, laughed and announced with a grin, "Insolent aho."

They laughed together.

Seto eyed his lawyer with a sour expression that made the man tremble in his Gucci's. "Mr. Kaiba, I'm really so sorry about all this. I have no idea how you wound up in this ... place."

Seto sneered, the man was nearly wetting his pants. And Seto wasn't happy. Why he had, what he considered a third level paper pusher, instead of one of his high level attorneys was a question that he would get an answer to.

"I don't care why, I care about how I'm getting out of here and to where I'm supposed to be. And here, here's a list of things for you to do. I want them done within 48 hours. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand. I'll take care of it immediately. I'm so sorry that I'm the only one here."

He snatched up the three pages of neat kanji and tucked them into a red folder. Seto recognized it as one of the color coded folders that only came directly from his desk. It was Very Important, Do Immediately. Seto had hopes that the man was competent to do the job.

"You understand that every single job on that list is top priority? Make sure that you don't break my word." Seto tapped one finger on the table to attract the man's complete attention. "And, Wheeler goes with me. Wherever I wind up, he comes too. Got me?" The man nodded, shuddering at the look he got. "Third, where the hell are the rest of my lawyers? What is more important than this?"

"Well, um ... three are in court to keep Master Mokuba from being sent to a foster home. Master Muto isn't old enough to be a guardian, according to the board of directors. And two are in court trying to arrange a sympathy leave so you can get back to work." The lawyer's attention seemed to wander for a moment. "But they're not having much luck. It seems that your principle residence is too far outside Tokyo for the e-leash to work."

Seto snorted. "You know I have an apartment on top of Kaiba Towers. That's right under the antenna for the police station. I hardly ever use it because it stinks of Gozaburo's cigars. Have it fumigatedand tell that team I want on the program as soon as I'm eligible for it."

"Yes, sir. I'll be right on all this. The head of the department, Tonohana-sama, said that I'm responsible for handling all your requests from here. Is there anything else I can do for you, or Mr Wheeler?"

Seto just announced that Joey should have his own commissary as long as he was inside. And they should find out why Joey had gotten a sentence of 18 months for self-defense. The lawyer took notes.

Joey fidgeted through most of the meeting, finally he demanded, "What is your name? I hate not knowing who I'm dealing with."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm just a junior attorney. I'm not used to anyone wanting to know my name. Sorry. Sorry. It's Fujiwara Kenji. Thank you so much for asking. Can I ask you a question back?"

Joey just nodded. "Sure."

"There's some confusion as to your name. Could you tell me all your names? Thank you."

"Joey Wheeler is my American name. Jounouchi Katsuya is my Japanese one. No other AKA's."

Fujiwara scribbled quickly then nodded. "Thank you. I'll get on all this right away. Is there anything else?"

Seto looked at Joey who shook his head. "No. Neither of us needs anything else. Thank you." Seto stood, gave the man a bare nod of his head and sent to the door. Joey bowed a bit lower than he really should have, smiled at Fujiwara and followed Seto. He turned at the door and smiled at the poor man again.

"Don't worry. He appreciates it, but he's too much Gozaburo's son to know how to admit it. If you don't mess up, you'll be fine."

Joey didn't hear the man mutter, 'Just don't mess up. Do everything exactly right. Sure. Thank you so much.' He tossed the last of his papers into his briefcase and left.

Joey settled at 'his' table, he had several people who wanted to speak to him. Seto brought tea and flopped beside Joey.

"Well, that was graceful."

"Shut it. I'm exhausted. I had another meeting with our lawyers, several people stopped me in the corridors and The Arranger needs to see us as soon as we're done here."

"Great." Joey's expression said that it was anything but. "Who wants what?"

"Long list. When we're done here, I'll give you a full run down."

"Ok. And I want to know who we own and who we owe." Joey settled more comfortably in his chair. "Here comes the first ... what did you call him?"

"Supplicant. Nice way to say beggar. Just relax, smile just enough to keep him worried and leave the rest to me."

Joey squeezed Seto's knee. "You've been saying that to me for the last week. Good advice, but I think I can remember it by now."

Seto just laughed lightly and prepared himself to be annoyed.

The first man wanted enough money to bribe his way into a job. Joey shook his head. Seto refused him gently. He got a threatening glare for his trouble, which Joey matched and raised. The man scurried off, grumbling.

The second one owed Joey and had come to make a payment. Seto took the gum and soap, made a mental note of it and put it into the hands of the waiting komon. Joey ducked his head as the man stopped to whisper in his ear.

Joey nodded at the man's suggestion that he have some of the tribute removed to their storage. One of the lower level men had a single cell, in other words, he was the only one in it. They were using most of his cell as storage for their goods. The man benefited by being allowed two packs of cigarets and one of gum a day. He also got Seto's help to write letters home.

Seto looked up as two men began removing some of the tribute. He glanced at Joey who nodded to him. He went back to his work.

They met with several more people, all wanted money for bribes for better food, more privileges, all sorts of things. Some got what they wanted. Others didn't. Joey wasn't frivolous in his refusals. He had specific reasons for what he did. Sometimes it was a signal from Seto that the man owed too much already, other times it was because he knew the man was unreliable. Either way, he didn't make any friends of the ones he'd refused. The one's he granted favor to, owed him.

That was how things worked here. Who owed who. Who could grant the most favors. Seto had pull now, through Joey. Joey had 'working capital' from Seto. They were coming up in the world, quickly. Not a good thing, in many ways.

The older guard Yakuza didn't mind. They were all short timers, due out in only months. The ones who really objected were the long timers, the lower-ranking men and men who were not yakuza at all. Short timers in positions of real power were a threat to the stability of the population, when they left, they left a power void. Nature abhors a vacuum. The fights to fill the void were dangerous to everyone. No one liked that, not even the guards, especially the guards and administration.

Seto could feel the eyes on them. It bothered him a lot. It bothered Joey too.

"Seto, we got to talk soon. Something's up."

Seto let his glance slide around the room. "I know. But what?"

Joey shrugged, looked at one man who seemed to be watching them too intently and turned back to business.

The watcher took the glance as the warning it was and got up, left the room and headed to report to his boss.

"Joey, what's going on. Why is that man watching us?"

Joey paced the six steps from one end of the cell to the other. He rubbed his neck as he paced, thinking hard. He added the details, weighed all the variables and came to two conclusions.

"Ok. One, we've offended one of the high kumicho somehow. Or two, we're a threat to the administration. I vote for two. If it was one, we'd have gotten some sort of warning from someone."

"How can we possibly be a threat to the administration? That doesn't make sense."

Joey sighed. "We are. Somehow I don't understand. I'm sending you and two gaki to see ... mmmm. Who? Who would know? Not The Arranger, he's not an answer man. He's a fixer. Who?" Joey began to pace again, Seto just watched him for a moment.

"Well, who should we ask to find out who to talk to? And what bribes will we need."

"I don't know. I think I know who to talk to but he's not interested in bribes. He's a lifer. He's more interested in entertainment."

Seto sighed, after his weeks in this place, he knew what many men considered entertaining. "Would he want to watch us fight or fuck?"

"This guy? Fight. He's not interested in gay games. I'll send you to see him."

Seto straightened up from his lounge on his bed. "When?"

"Don't know yet, got to make arrangements, don't I?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just need to make sure that I've got an ironed shirt. Wouldn't do to meet with someone like him, rumpled."

Joey pulled Seto into a hug, amazing how quickly they'd gotten past any awkwardness. "I'm sorry too. I don't mean to snap at you. It's just ... this has me really worried. Things are going well. We'll own this place in another month. It's been ... what? How long?"

Seto glanced at the calendar at the foot of his bed, not that he needed to. "Fifty-six days. And ..." Seto ran a hand through his bangs. "I don't ... this is so stupid. But you don't take me anymore. Don't you like me? I mean ... damn. If we don't do something soon, it's going to look like I'm fair game again. I don't want that. And ... I was hoping ... well, that this might go somewhere. I'm wondering, a bit, why you've left me alone solong. I know this is just business but I'm willing to put in the effort to make it something more."

Joey goggled at Seto. "Well, once we established my claim and got you a place in the Mix, I figured you'd rather not. You're straight, I know, so I sort of let things go. Don't want to ... alienate you any more than necessary."

Seto blinked at Joey for a moment. "And who said I'm straight?"

Joey blinked back, looking like a young owl. "Um ... girls, lots of girls. Every time I saw you, you had girls hanging off you."

Seto smirked at Joey in a sympathetic way. "I'm bi. I never had any experience with men, because girls were always throwing themselves at me. I never even realized it until I had ... you made it really good. Glad you had some experience."

Joey nearly hurt himself, he laughed so hard. When he calmed down he said, "I've always known I'm gay. But I never had a chance to do anything about it. Life was just too hard. I had to work like a dog to get to school and do my homework, as well as work a paid job to pay all the expenses of the apartment. Pop didn't do shit. And if anything was behind and he started getting duns, he'd bust me up."

Seto froze, glaring at Joey. "You mean to sit there and tell me we were both virgins? Holy Crap!"

Joey snickered. "Well, yes ... now that you ask. I got some advice and ... just did what I would have liked. You mad?"

Seto sighed then chuckled a bit. "No. How could I be mad. It was mind blowing. I really like it and ... well." He turned his head away, blushing.

"Me too. So I ... we'll ... need lube." Joey blushed too.

Seto gazed at Joey for a moment. Joey stared back. Suddenly it was just too much, they both nearly fell off their beds, laughing hysterically.

The next month was as exhausting as the last. Several meetings with various lawyers were nothing but frustrating. The administration wasn't admitting that there was any sort of mistake in either Seto's placement or Joey's sentence. But their business was thriving.

Loans were booming. They'd undercut all the competition by about 3, not much but enough to cause a flap in the community. They now had four body guards apiece, threats against their health and welfare were so common they had a man to read them and sort them by threat level. The Arranger now worked for them. The fixers came to them for materials. The Kumicho all allowed this with tiny smiles. Joey knew that they would take over the organization when he and Seto left. He just hoped they left well enough alone until then. He wondered at their motivations but decided not to worry about it unless he had to. He had enough on his mind as it was. The feeling that something was coming wouldn't go away. Seto's meeting with the informant hadn't produced any results, even though Joey offered 'entertainment.' He still had his ear to the grapevine, but, so far, nothing.

Seto knew, more or less, what the Kumicho were up to. He and Joey would do all the work then leave. The Kumicho would step into the void and have a well setup, organized system without the trouble of doing it themselves. He didn't mind. It gave him something to do and kept Joey out of fights.

Their relationship was recognized now. No one fooled with either one of them. Joey had smacked the few that asked to rent Seto. Seto had taken care of the one who tried it on his own. The results hadn't been pretty, especially after his body guards got done. The whole thing puzzled some of the other prisoners and infuriated others. Neither Seto nor Joey gave it much thought. What was, was. And anyone who got in the way was in dire straights.

The old kumicho just shook their heads. The younger ones snarled in frustration. The middle guard just stayed out of the way, this was all going to come to a head sooner or later. They all hoped for later, possibly when Seto and Joey were already gone. They were doomed to disappointment.

Joey was walking to the laundry, which he now controlled, when a group jumped him and his four guards. The guards took the brunt of the first wave. Two went down at once, one got his knee cap shattered, the other was stunned. Joey got one of the remaining men at his back and the other on his left.

"Keep them off me." Both men expected him to run. They were surprised when he took the fight to their attackers.

His punches were like hammer blows, his kicks devastating. He got low on his first opponent and kicked him in the ankle, breaking it. This crippled the man, who dragged himself away. The next two men each got a punch in the chest that left them breathless and gasping. After that it turned into a full out brawl, Joey's two remaining guards joined the fray and the three of them took on the last four attackers in a flurry of blows that put the remaining men out and down.

Joey turned to his men. "Who's hurt bad?"

"Ando has a bustedknee. I got a smack on the head. It's spinning still but I'll be ok. What now, boss?"

Joey cracked his neck. "You two bumped into each other on the stairs. He fell down them, wrecking his knee. You called those two to help you get Ando to the infirmary. I'll wait here until more guards can come. Tell them I'll be under the stairs. Go."

The four men hurried away, Ando carried by the two men who weren't hurt.

Joey didn't have long to wait for new guards to come. He went on to the laundry to find that no one there knew anything about a meeting. He'd been set up. The feeling had finally come to fruition.

Seto had a similar experience on his way to talk to The Arranger. His attack was very similar but the results were a bit different.

Seto walked through the door first and got a hard blow to the stomach. He doubled over but managed to roll out of the way. One of his guards took a blow to the head that put him completely out. Seto staggered to his feet and managed to gasp enough air into his lungs to fight back with a completely unexpected fury. His martial arts training rushed to the fore and he chopped one man across the throat with the edge of his left hand while he grabbed another with his right. His hold on the man allowed one of his guards to punch him in the groin. Seto kicked the feet out from under a third man, who went down only to struggle up again. Another of the guards kicked him in the head. And that was that.

"Anyone hurt?" Seto checked his men. The one who'd been hit in the head was still out. "Check him out."

"Got a lump on his head the size of my fist." After a quick check of the downed man's eyes, the gaki announced. "Not concussed. He'll be ok as soon as he gets his wits back. Yeah, he's coming around now. Probably ... damn." The man jumped back as the injured man vomited. "I'll stay with him. We can say he slipped on a wet patch. The floors just been mopped. I'll stay with him. You go on to your meeting. Two guys will do for just the time it'll take me to get you more muscle."

Seto agreed and headed for The Arranger's sheltered spot. The man didn't have any idea that Seto had been told to come to him. Seto had been set up too.

Joey lay on his back on his bed, biting his lip and thinking. Seto paced back and forth like a caged tiger.

"Joey, we have to do something. If we don't, we'll never walk safe again. But ... what?"

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'. Gimme a break. I'll figure out something. Just gimme some time."

Seto kicked his bed in frustration. "And what if the admin finds out. I don't fancy a flogging because some jealous asshole tried something."

"The admin can't do anything because no guard saw anything. They won't take a con's word for something like this. Relax on that one."

But a little rat had seen enough.

The warden sighed and rubbed his eyes. "We can't do anything much to them. They didn't do anything that we can prove. And they were both set up. We need to get them both out of here before something bad happens. I was hoping that Kaiba being here would bring some benefits to the whole population but ... it's just too difficult. I'll see what I can do about expediting Kaiba's request for transfer. And Jounouchi as well. Send them together. That'll remove both problems at once. And prevent trouble from Kaiba when he's separated from his lover. This is not good. Not good at all."

The warden's secretary privately agreed with him so he made sure to send all the appropriate paper work as quickly as possible. Two men sharing that much power in a closed environment was just asking for the kind of trouble that led to riots.

Yubisume - Apology by cutting off a finger or a joint of one

Oyabun - head of clan also called

Kumicho - supreme boss

saiko komon - senior advisor

wakagashira - #2 man (you go to him to see the kumicho)

komon - advisor

kaikei - accountant

shaieigashira - #3 man

wakashu - young man or very junior leader

giri- obligation or debt

kono yaro - that guy or asshole

boryokudan - another word for yakuza, but if you use it you'll get into a fight


	2. Country Club, Part 1

Insider Trading 2: Country Club, Part 1

Joey wiped his face with a small towel. Seto stretched. They'd just finished a workout that had some of the toughest men in the place wincing.

"I'm still telegraphing that punch, aren't I?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think anyone but me can read it. Don't worry too much."

"Ok. What's next on the agenda?"

"Lawyer. We can shower and change first, if we hurry. Come on." Joey led the way into the group of bodyguards. Seto sighed, but followed, he hadn't gone anywhere, not even the can, without at least three men with him. Joey had told him, "One to hold your dick, one to wipe your ass and one to smell it when you fart." Seto had flushed beet red in embarrassment, Joey had just snorted. "Crude so you'll remember it."

Seto never forgot, and neither did his guards. They had stuck to him like glue, so now there was a small procession wherever they went. This time it was Joey and four guards, Seto and four guards, and two prison guards, it made the showers a bit crowded. Seto ignored them all and cleaned off the sweat.

Joey joined him in the shower. "I get a funny feeling. I'm not sure what's going on. Almost the same feeling I got before you got snatched. Keep an eye out. I'll put my ear to the ground and see what I can find out. I hope your lawyer can get you out of here soon."

Seto scrubbed his face. "I'm going to put some real pressure on that guy. I need to get out of here. I can't ... never mind."

Joey gripped Seto's shoulder for a second. "Hang in there. You're doing really well. Your lawyer will get you out soon."

Seto washed the soap off his face and replied, "I know. It just takes more time than I like. As soon as I get to Fushika, I can have more contact with Mokuba, take care of business. I hope that lawyer gets on with it. I'll try to light a fire under him."

Joey finished his shower and picked up a towel. He was more worried than he wanted to admit. The Admin was acting a bit strange, according to his source. And there was something else in the air. He wished he could figure it out. It bothered him on a low level, like a crick in his neck that he couldn't get rid of.

.

Seto frowned at the lawyer, he was still mumbling over his legal pad. The request for transfer was 'under consideration'. Since Seto had refused to go without Joey, the judge had to consider both requests as one. He was digging in his heels a bit. Seto told the lawyer to find some kind of leverage, anything. He wanted to get himself and Joey transferred as quickly as possible.

"Well, Kaiba-san, I know you're anxious but there's only so much I can do. I don't want to alienate the judge, which continued supplications would do. I'll see if I can't get a senior litigator to go over my petition. Right now most of them are either working on keeping Mokuba-kun out of fosterage, or fighting off a take over by some of the board members."

Seto sighed, rubbed his face and wondered how much longer this was going to take. "Ok. Here's what you do." He went on to tell the man several rather unpleasant things about his most persistent opponents. Things he had learned from Gozaburo's files. He ended by stating. "Tell them that I'm not afraid of them and that I will release that information if they don't back off, now. Right now. Got me?"

The lawyer nodded, stunned at some of the things he'd heard. "I see. I'll take care of it right away. Do you have any dirt on a judge?"

Seto shook his head. "No, unfortunately. I wish I did."

Joey looked thoughtful and a bit fierce, Seto didn't notice or chose to ignore it.

The lawyer did notice and had a twinge of worryand a spark of hope.

He made a few more notes then packed his briefcase and left.

.

Seto settled on his bed with a sigh. "Something's up. There's a ... tension in the air that I don't like. It feels like ... like... a thunderstorm, just getting ready to break." He rolled his head to look at Joey. "Or am I dreaming things?"

Joey rolled his head from side to side, too comfortable to sit up and actually shake it. "No, I feel it too. I don't like it but I'm not sure what to do about it. I think we need to lay very low for a while. I'll spread the word to all our guys. Don't go anywhere without at least six men with you. I'd rather you didn't leave the block, unless you just can't get out of it."

"Fine, I'll stay close ... if you will. I don't want you involved in whatever's going on. I can send several men out to do what I need done. No group smaller than four?"

"Good. I just wish I knew what is going on. It really gripes on my nerves."

"Me too, but, ... oh, by the way. I got the last payment from Toad. He's free and clear."

"Hmmmm...that cuts into our information base. Maybe that's why I'm not finding out what's going on. He's a really reliable source."

Joey sighed and rubbed his face. He wanted desperately to know what was going on. Seto considered who to go to for information. Several of their informants had gotten released lately so the 'data base' had dried up a bit.

"How about the Arranger? He usually knows what's going on. Or one of the other Okashira?"

Joey nibbled at his lip. "Who owes us the most? Who can we bribe, buy or scare into telling us something?"

Seto shook his head. "I can call in some small favors and see what I can find. I don't think it'll do much good though. This doesn't feel like ... like a planned thing. But everyone's ... restless? There's a lot of random wandering, and some of the newer prisoners seem ... antagonistic? Something."

Joey nodded, sitting up to do so. "I don't like it. I don'tlike not knowing what's going on. It's makin' the back of my neck crawl. Creeps me out."

Seto made a small noise in the back of his throat. He didn't like it either.

The lights went out so both men tried to sleep. This cell block was much quieter than their first one, but it was still noisy. Men yelled randomly, cried, cursed each other and snored; doors banged, toilets flushed. Seto folded his pillow around his head, attempting to block out some of the racket. Joey just went to sleep.

.

There was a small noise about 1:00am. Joey woke up and reached over to shake Seto.

"I'm awake. What was that?" Seto put his feet on the cold floor and patted around for his slippers.

"Don't bother. Get dressed." Joey pulled on his jumpsuit and reached for his boots. Seto did the same. "I don't like the sound of that. If the doors open, stay inside."

"And you?"

Joey snorted. "I'm hidin' under the bed." Joey went over to stand near the door, listening intently. Then he whistled sharply. At Seto's suggestion, they'd worked up a very short list of whistles to communicate with their men. This particular whistle meant, "Stay where you are." Joey just hoped he was wrong.

More sounds, mostly cell doors opening and things smashing, indicated that he wasn't. They were right in the middle of a riot.

Joey wearily sat back down on his bed, muttering, "Well,fuck."

Seto just shifted his bed to block the door. They couldn't, of course, lock it from the inside.

"How long do you think it will be?" Seto worried at their situation.

"Don't know. I hope it isn't much more than two or three days. We've got plenty of water, but there's not much in the way of real food. I've got some snacks, what do you have?"

Seto thought for a moment. "I've got some snacks, and some candy. There's a bit of cheese and crackers too, but that's all. We've got enough to last a couple of days if we go light. We won't starve before the mess dies down."

Joey grumbled, "I hate being hungry. Really, really hate it."

Seto just shrugged. "I can go without. I don't mind."

"Well, I do." Joey flopped down on the bed and slammed his head into his pillow a few times.

"What do you suggest then? Complain to the Admin?"

Seto knew that Joey was worried. This could be very bad. He'd heard stories of entire prisons rioting, the prisoners killing each other, the guards and the administrators. This was going to be very bad, no matter what they did. The best thing was to keep their heads down, stay in their cell, and hope. Joey even managed to get a message to most of their men, telling them to stay out of the riot, keep their heads down, and wait it out. They didn't get many replies, just a few whistles from the closest men.

The violence continued for thirty-six hours, the noise a constant irritant. Joey alternately paced and exercised, Seto finally told him to prop one of the beds in a corner and do pull-ups so that he, Seto, could have the floor for a while. Joey did as Seto asked, apologizing for being a pain in the ass. Seto just shrugged, saying that he was nervous too.

When the lights went out Joey just flopped onto his bed and announced that he was going to sleep. Seto just pulled his blanket over his head and tried to sleep too. The noise continued.

.

Seto and Joey woke to the sound of the PA system announcing that all prisoners not in their cells would be punished severely. Seto sighed, the guards were finally going to try to get the riot under control. He hoped that all their people had stayed in their cells as ordered. Most of the cons ignored the fact that there were cameras all over the prison. There were dead spots but you couldn't hide in them forever. If any of their men had been involved in the riot, Seto wasn't sure what Joey would do to them. He was sure what the administration would do. There was going to be a lot of solitary time and beatings handed out.

Seto gazed at Joey for a moment then just flopped back on his bed. "Wake me when the guards start their rounds again. We'll have to be extra spiffed and neat."

Joey shook his head. "They won't do regular rounds. They're going to open every cell, one at a time. We're under lock down in ... five ... four ... three ..." The locking mechanism on their cell banged sharply. "Well, missed that one. Never mind. They're going to open each and every cell one at a time and check us over. Probably strip search us. Just be really cooperative and we'll come out on the top of this one."

"You sure?"

Joey turned his head to smirk at Seto. "Yeah, I'm sure. I've already done this once. I stayed in my cell and out of trouble. I cruised through it all. Even got special privileges for a while. If they don't pick you up on the cameras and you don't have any marks on your hands, they'll take care of you. We'll probably get transferred to a different cell block. They might even take us out of here on the spot."

Seto considered this for a moment. "Maybe I can use this to our advantage. If ... how soon do you think I can talk to our lawyer?"

Joey just shrugged. "As soon as you ask, I think. Just take it one step at a time for now. We need to get through the next few hours first."

Just then the door unlocked. Two guards stood at the door while another came in. Since both Joey and Seto were still in their beds he frowned. Seto stood up in nothing but his shorts, bowed and apologized for not being ready. He explained that they'd assumed that the guards would take care of the obvious miscreants first.

"We are honored that you would see to us before them. Please excuse the mess."

While Seto had been speaking, Joey had made his bed. The guard turned to speak to Joey and Seto hurried to do the same thing. Obviously the guard heard them but didn't say anything. He checked his clipboard and nodded. "Everything in here is fine." He looked up at the two men and announced, "Pack your things, you'll be moving to an undamaged block in..." he glanced at his watch. "... thirty minutes. Be ready."

Seto and Joey packed their stuff, which tookabout ten seconds. Neither one of them left their stuff out, they'd just have to scramble to get it put away neatly if there was a surprise search. Joey nodded at Seto, picked up his box and stood at the door. They didn't have long to wait. The guard had said thirty minutes but it was more like ten.

As they were led through the cell block, Seto looked around. The block was trashed. There was garbage all over the place. The walls were smeared with feces and food. Some of the tables had actually been torn out of the floor and the railing was ripped from a section of the upper level. There were papers and unidentified things all over. Puddles of water showed that toilets were stopped up. Joey shook his head.

"What a mess. I'm glad we don't have to stay here. I don't fancy helping clean up this mess."

One of the guards, overhearing, just butted into the conversation with, "You're not supposed to be talking. I will say that almost all your wakachu stayed in their cells. The few that didn't are in more trouble than you can get them out of. The ones who obeyed you are also being transferred out of this cell block. We're rearranging things so that most of the real trouble makers are in this cell block and the other one that rioted. The ones who stayed where they belonged are all being moved to better quarters."

Seto just nodded his head in acknowledgment that he'd heard. Joey gave a little grunt of satisfaction. He'd managed to keep control of most of his men without a word to them. He felt a tingle of satisfaction.

The guard pointed them down a hall. "Go on down to the end. You'll wait there until someone tells you what to do."

Joey and Seto said, "Yes, sir," in unison.The guard hid a smile and walked off.

Joey put his box on the floor and took Seto's to put on top of it. "We'll just stay right here like good little boys. Man, I'm so proud. Almost all the men did what I told them to. We've got to figure out some way to reward them. I'll talk to one of the fuku-honbucho, see what he advises. What do you think?"

Seto nodded. "Great idea. Dedication like that deserves a reward. Maybe we should use some of our cigarets and gum?"

Joey eyed the wall absently, as if looking for inspiration. "Yeah, a pack of each for all of the obedient ones. Sounds good."

Seto figured in his head, using the total number of men under them as a base. "If we have 90 cooperation, that will still leave us with plenty of reserves."

"What if we have more?" Joey picked at his lip.

"Stop that! If we have more ... if we have 100 cooperation, we'll still be set. A little low **/ **but not bad."

"Ok, let's do it."

With that decided, they just stood waiting for a guard or someone.

They didn't wait long, an administrator showed up quite quickly and led them into a new cell block.

Seto glanced around, noting that it was almost identical to their old cell block, except it wasn't trashed. He wondered if they'd have to go through the same process of occupationall over again. He hoped not. Joey's reputation should be good enough to get them past a settling in period. He'd have to see to making connections with a new set of men. Each cell block had its own base gumi and bucking the system was a guaranteed smack down. They had some territory to recover.

Joey didn't bother to try to look cool or tough, it was enough that he was both, everyone knew his reputation, he didn't need to indulge in posturing. He just put his box down and pointed to someone. The man and his friend hurried over to take Seto and Joey's boxes, if they had been too high up to do it they'd have pointed out the proper person. Joey breathed a sigh of relief, not that anyone but Seto knew.

The guard was oblivious to this, either purposely or ignorantly. He motioned to Joey to enter the cell, telling him to take the bed on the left. Then he told Seto to take the bed on the right. Joey just shrugged and did as he was told. Seto made a note to ask Joey later what difference it made. The guard left them to their own devices.

.

After unpacking their stuff, Joey announced that he was going 'on the prowl' Seto just sighed and nodded, he would stay behind until Joey had a feeling for the cell block. They also had to find new bodyguards, as their old ones were in the old cell block. They couldn't wait around for them to make it from their cell block to this one before going to breakfast. Seto sat down on his bed and started making plans.

Joey started his circuit of the block by turning left the second he got out the door. He walked like he knew who he was, it wouldn't do to either saunter or slink. Sauntering would offend people he didn't want to offend and slinking implied that he didn't belong. As he walked, he took note of the men that looked away and the ones who looked too long.

It didn't take him long to run into one of the Okashira of this cell block. He was one of the men that Joey and Seto regularly did business with.

"Bad for business that."

"Yeah, it's really bad. Do you know anything useful?"

"Not much. A bunch that watch too much American movies. They decided that a riot was just the way to make their point."

Joey grimaced. "And what point was that? That they don't have a brain between the bunch of them?"

The Okashira grimaced back. "Something like that. Now we have two cell blocks that are nearly destroyed. It's going to be crowded in the others. We're going to have to double up and that's not going to be good. Too much crowding causes tension."

Joey nodded. "I know that. Is there anything that we can do to help calm the situation down?"

"I don't know. Let me think about it."

Joey just nodded, bowed and went on his way.

He hadn't made it more than a quarter of the way around the block before he was stopped again.

"I'm sorry to bother you." The muscular man bowed humbly. "But, if you're looking for new men, could I have a moment?"

Joey nodded. "Sure. What makes you think you're worthy?"

"I'm not. But I worked with Yorihimi, if you need a recommendation, talk to him. I have three men under me who are good too. Just consider me." He bowed again and stepped away.

"I'll ask around and consider you."

Joey was stopped three more times as he made his way around the room. Each time it was someone either wanting something or offering something. He realized that his position as one of the more powerful men in the place was untouched. He relaxed a bit.

Seto greeted him at the door with a soft, "Hey!" he flopped onto his new bed and sighed.

"Well, a better mattress, that's nice. And our position seems to be unchanged. In fact, we might be in a little better position. I think a couple of the higher ups have lost a lot of men."

Seto rubbed his face. "Lost them? How?"

"To solitary, or separation. Some of them might even get transferred to a worse prison than this one."

Seto leaned back on his bed. "Separation? I don't get that one."

"They'll be transferred to different cell blocks. For some, that won't make any difference, but for others it will. They'll transfer their allegiance to some kumicho that's in the same block. They're just built that way."

Seto nodded, he'd seen that before. Men who needed a 'presence' directly before them before they could follow it. These men would turn from a kumicho in a different block to one in the same one. "Ok, I see. But we've got men all over."

"Yeah, but they're all under someone else, who's under one of the big Kumicho, who report directly to me. See?"

Seto nodded again. "Yeah, I see. Not that much different from my position in Kaiba Corp. I've been figuring. If we give each loyal man one pack of cigarets and one pack of gum, it won't hurt us a bit and it'll make a big impression. I'd like to see the lawyer as soon as I can. See what you can do, will you?"

Joey kicked off his shoes and put his feet on the bed. "Sure. I hope we can get out of here soon. I'm really, really sick of this place."

Seto rubbed his face then flopped back on his bed again. "Me too. But, when we leave, the power vacuum is going to be killer." **/You made a reference to them needing bodyguards before they head to breakfast which I was assuming was coming up soon from the way you worded it. Here though it sounds like they are settling in for a long wait./ **

"And we care ... why? Remind me."

Seto considered that for a moment. "Well, we really don't. If we just leave, how will that affect our men."

"Won't. They all answer to bigger fish. The ones we're really worried about do. So they're taken care of. I think ... oh, man." Joey burst out laughing. "If we leave all our commissary to our men when we leave..." Seto nearly hurt himself he laughed so hard.

"Yeah, but we have to have written instructions or no one will carry them out. I'll write something up right now." Seto got out a new pad of paper and a pen. He and Joey both kept several pads and pens in their personal stuff so they both had something to trade at a moment's notice.

When he was finished writing, Seto showed the result to Joey. Joey nodded and just said, "Thorough, straight forward and complete. Wish I had a hanko, I'd stamp it for sure."

Seto looked confused. "You don't have a hanko? Why not?"

"Had one once, Pop took off with it. Never got another. Never had the money to bother with it."

"When we get out, I'll get you one. You want Joey Wheeler, or Katsuya Jounouchi?"

Joey considered. "Which one do you advise?"

"Which name do you like best?"

Joey shrugged. "I really don't care. Either one is good. But maybe I should get Katsuya, the kanji are nicer."

"Good. I'll get you a really nice one. You deserve it."

"Thanks." Joey sighed and punched his pillow. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me for lunch. We missed breakfast."

"Ok."

.

Seto woke Joey fifteen minutes before lunch. He got up, changed clothing and washed his face and hands. He looked tired and worried. Seto felt bad, but he knew there wasn't much he could do for Joey except stand by him. He was planning and worrying too much, but there was no help for it.

"You ok?"

Joey put on a smile for Seto. "Yeah, I'm ok. Tired, but I'll make it up in a couple of days. Right now, I'm hungry."

Seto snorted in amusement. "You're always hungry."

"Yeah, done without enough that I don't seem to be able to get full."

Seto made a face but didn't say anything in return, he just led the way out the door.

They were informed at the lunch room door that there was to be absolutely no talking in the lunch room, anyone saying so much as one word would be punished severely.Seto realized that all the rules were going to be enforced very strictly for a while, even in this dinning room. They settled to eat, going through the serving line quickly and quietly. It was very strange to hear nothing but the sounds of eating; slurping, clicking chopsticks and small grunts. They finished and left the room, it was depressing.

"What next?" Seto picked his teeth, back turned to the room. "And could that beef have been tougher?"

Joey shook his head. "Not without the help of a tanner. I really would like some decent food. This stuffs ok, but it's so common."

"Oh, and you'd know common, I'm sure."

"Hey! I worked in some of the fanciest places around. I know good when I see it." Joey stuck his nose in the air. "Might I serve you, sir? ... see, I know what's what. I just really don't give a damn. As long as it's good, clean and there's plenty, what else is really important?"

Seto considered this for a moment as they walked back to the cell block. "Nothing, I guess. Most of that put on is more boredom than anything else. That kind of person has more money than sense. They spend it on impressing themselves and each other. I'm actually more fond of simple dishes."

Joey nodded. "All I can think of sometimes is a good cut of beefsteak ... and really fresh shrimp. Someday I'm gonna have both."

Seto nodded. "Sure are. I would almost literally kill for some fugu. And fresh rice, properly rinsed."

They continued on toward their block, talking about the things they wanted when they got out.

.

Seto sat down on the floor so that he could use his bed as a desk. He was writing thank you notes to all the saiko komon and wakagashira under them who had kept their men under control. Joey had agreed to sign them too. They both felt that this was a good way to boost their moral and fix the ties between them more firmly. The tighter the ties, the better the control.

Joey watched with interest as Seto wrote. "Why don't you give me one of those and let me copy it out? We'll get done quicker."

"Because I'm not copying a note over and over. I'm writing to each one of them individually. I managed to find out a bit about what each one did. That guy that wanted a favor was a real gossip machine. And, no, I did not meet with him alone. I had that new guy and two of his friends with me. And some of our guys came over from their cell block."

Joey nodded. "Ok. And I'm glad to see that the whole prison isn't on lock down. Just the two cell blocks that rioted. They're being sorted out really quickly too. I'd really hate to be one of the rioters. Not good. Not good at all."

"I'm sure. But what, exactly, might happen to them?"

Joey leaned back on his bed and thought before answering, "Well,flogging for sure. The ringleaders will get solitary on top of that. And, last but not least, they're stuck in the cell blocks under lock-down until the warden decides to lift it. And after lock-downis over, they still have to clean up the mess." Seto blinked at Joey for a moment. "Well, you surely don't think that the admins are going to make trustees clean up that mess, do you?"

Seto thought about that one for a moment. "Well, if it was me, I wouldn't, in fact, I'd make them live in their own mess until they could figure out a way to clean it up and repair all the breakage. But that's just me."

"I don't know about the broken stuff. They'll probably repair it, too much chance of making a weapon out of the broken bits. But other wise that's probably exactly what they'll do."

Seto finished off the last letter as Joey was talking and handed him the pile, saying, "Here, no more brooding, sign." Joey just took the pile without comment and started signing.

.

A day after the notes were delivered and two days after the riot, Seto and Joey were summoned to the Warden's office. Seto gave Joey a concerned glance, wondering what the man wanted, a trip to the wardens office was rarely a good thing.

"Well, well, quite an accomplishment for two such young men." The warden looked up from a file folder to eye the two standing before him.

Seto looked at Joey who just shrugged, puzzled they both looked back at the warden. Seto managed to work up the nerve to address the warden without permission.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't understand."

"You two are the reason I still have a prison to be warden to. All the interviews we've conducted, with some men we were sure would join the riot, indicate that the men in question didn't riot because you wouldn't like it. Amazing. I'm almost sorry to lose you. Almost."

Seto nearly fell to his knees, leaning against Joey a bit heavily until he got his bearings again. Joey just kept a straight face. The warden just smiled a bit and motioned to the guards to bring chairs.

"Now that you've recovered a bit I'll explain. Your lawyer has been besieging a judge with transfer requests. I've been telling them to let you transfer. As far as I can tell, neither one of you should be here. So, transfer request granted. You've got two hours before the bus leaves. Get your stuff together, say your good-byes and, again, thank you."

Joey just stared at the warden for a moment, his heart trying to slam right out of his chest. He was going with Seto? It had really worked. He stood up, managed to thank the warden without making a fool of himself and tugged Seto out the door.

"Let's go. We need to hurry. I have to make some arrangements. I'm glad we managed to make our awards quickly. It impressed the men and gave me an idea."

Seto hurried along beside Joey, the guards struggling to keep up with the long-legged strides of the two.

"What's the idea? And we have to decide who to turn what over to. In a hurry, not a good thing."

"No, that's why I'm in a hurry. I want to distribute all our remaining goods to the other bosses, despite our written instructions. The power vacuum is going to be a real bitch now. I'll be laughing for months."

Seto gave up on trying to understandJoey, when he got like this, it was impossible.

"Ok, I give. Let's get going. Tell you what, I'll pack what little we have while you take care of whatever evilness you're up to."

Joey turned so suddenly that both their guards cringed. "Don't DO that! I'm not gonna jeopardize my transfer by doing something stupid. All I want to know is if you know where we're going."

One of the guards stepped behind the other, making Seto sneer. The other just took a piece of paper from his shirt pocket. "That new country-club place. It's called ... Shining Palace. You're both very lucky."

Joey nodded, thinking quickly of how he could transfer some of his influence with him. This was going to be hard. But he was sure that some of the older Oyabun had influence everywhere, all he had to do was figure out who owed him favors that knew someone at Shining Palace.

He went to talk to the most senior Okashira he had access to.

.

Joey found him seated on the bleachers in the exercise yard. He bowed and was motioned to a seat beside the man.

"Ichimura-sama."

"Katsuya-kun, what may I do for you? It is obvious that you need something."

"I do. Seto and I are being transferred. I have two hours to settle my affairs."

Ichimura turned to gaze directly at Joey. "I see. The power vacuum will be a sore trial."

"To the administration if nothing else. But ... I don't want to upset the power structure too much."

Joey took his written instructions from a pocket. "Would you see that these instructions are carried out? It'll put people who are worthwhile in positions where they can do good things. I'm hoping to leave as little trouble for people like you as possible. And a great deal of trouble for men who deserve it. Will you do this for me?"

The man accepted the papers and read quickly, he glanced at Joey, back at the papers and snickered softly. "Yes, I think I will. It will be interesting. Thank you. There is so little to amuse me here. I owe you."

"Thank you. Will you take care of my men for me?"

"Yes, I think I will do that as well. Amusing, very amusing. Power struggles are so amusing."

"I'm glad you find them so. We're being transferred to Shainingu Kyuuden." Joey gave the prison its Japanese name, although the warden had used its English one. "Do you know anything about it?"

Ichimura shook his head. "Not much. It is very ... posh is the word, I think. Not many kyodai there. You might not have as many favors to call as you expect. But good luck."

"Thank you. And thank you for your time."

Joey stood, bowed and walked off, calling to several men as he went. They peeled themselves off the bleachers, wall and fence to follow Joey back to the cell.

At the cell, Seto looked up a bit surprised at the crowd.

"Seto, I want you to divide all of our commissary evenly between these men. I've managed to get Ichimura to agree to take care of our men. These men are the new shateigashira, whether the wakagashira like it or not. Ichimura needs amusement but he'll make sure that all our desires are carried out."

Seto just nodded, wrote on slips of paper. "We're luckythat all ofour commissary was in Cell Block D." he turned to the men and handed out the papers. "The man whose cell all this is in is a good man so be nice to him. Leave him something, ok?" all the men nodded. They would leave the 'banker' a bit for himself, or even just hand him the papers and let him hold the stuff for them. If they didn't, it might be hard for them to get a banker of their own. And being a tight wad was really a good way to get a bad rep.

Joey nodded to the men in dismissal and watched them leave with a satisfied expression on his face.

"Come on. We need to take a walk. And we'd better hurry. We only have about an hour left."

They started to leave the cell, leaving their stuff behind. A man approached.

"Excuse me. Why don't I take your things on down to the bus? You'll have a few extra minutes with people. I'll do it for a pack of cigarets and a pad of paper."

Seto thought that was a bit high but decide he felt too good to argue about it. "Ok, let me check to see if I've got it." He checked and he did. Joey handed the man a pen as well.

.

They entered the yard, Joey for the second time, and walked around. Seto spoke to several of the men, telling them to come to Kaiba Corp. when they got out and he'd see about getting them jobs. Others he just offered money too. Joey gossiped and backslapped his way around the yard. They both bowed to Ichimura when they passed him.

After about forty-five minutes Seto glanced at his watch and announced that they had to go. There was some quick hand shaking and a few good-byes that left Seto and Joey both feeling unpleasantly saddened. But they had to hurry so they left the yard at a trot.

"Think we might be able to jog at this new place?"

Seto laughed. "Probably have a track or something."

They made it to the bus with several minutes to spare, minutes which were spent being chained for the trip and checking their possessions for contraband.

.

Seto looked out the window of the bus, that limo had been pacing the bus for several minutes.

"Joey, that limo is following us or I miss my guess. Wonder what that's about."

Joey eyed the limo for a split second. "Dammit, Seto, don't you even recognize your own car?"

"No. Why should I?"

Joey gently bumped his head against the back of the seat. "Because it's a good idea? If the car catches up with the bus, make sure to look into the back seat. Mokuba might be in there."

Seto started slightly, he'd never thought of such a thing. All he had to do was wait for the driver to come for him. Recognizing a car seemed a waste of his time. "You think he's following on purpose?"

Joey shook his head. "No, but he might make a practice of having the driver pace any prison bus they see, just on the off chance of seeing you."

Seto squirmed around to look more fully out the window, just in time to see the tinted window of the limo go down. Joey recognized Mokuba's hopeful face at the same time Seto did. Mokuba smiled, a smile so wide it seemed to split his face. Seto smiled back and managed a small wave of one hand. His shackles made it impossible to do more. Mokuba waved back, smiled one more time and settled back in his seat. Seto returned to his place, more relieved than he wanted anyone to know. Mokuba looked well, relaxed and happy.

Mokuba, on the other hand, was already on the phone to the legal team. Seto looked like shit.

.

When they arrived at Shainingu Kyuuden they were met by the warden. Seto managed to look haughty even in chains, Joey just managed grouchy.

"Welcome, welcome. Come right this way. We'll get you out of those and show you to your new quarters. Would you like to be quartered together or separately?"

Seto gritted his teeth at the man's false heartiness. It was unbecoming his office. "Together."

"Good, good. When will your luggage arrive?"

Seto gestured with his bound hands, he was holding his small box of possessions with one. "This is it."

Joey just lifted his box too. The warden gave him one cold blank look then announced. "Well, what do you expect? Kaiba-san has a reputation to up hold. You do not."

Seto just glared. "Room? I'm strangely fatigued."

The warden motioned to a guard to remove their shackles. When he was done doing that, the warden pointed. "Your rooms are that way. The guard will take you there."

They turned to follow the guard to their quarters, Joey leading the way. Seto kept up but looked around with interest. Joey kept his eyes on the guard.

"Here it is. You'll each have a room. We'll arrange for you to have some clothing brought from home, or you could have someone come with some samples. There's also the option of catalogue orders. Tell your councilor what you want." He turned and left, leaving Joey open mouthed and Seto relieved.

"Um ... Seto? He really said that you can have your own clothes?" Seto nodded absently. "That's good. Real good." Seto jerked his head up. The expression on Joey's face said it all.

"You don't have any clothes do you?" It wasn't really a question.

"Probably not. I'll bet Pop has sold them all for drink by now." Joey forced himself not to hang his head. "I'll manage. I always do."

"Yes, you'll manage. I'll get you whatever_ I_ think you need. And if you say one word, I'll ... I'll smack you. We, I repeat, we have to save face here too. And ... did you see the dining room?"

Joey nearly cringed, he had seen the dinning room, there had been more forks at one place than he had in his apartment. He was hopeful that he could get away with eating with chopsticks, hashi were so much easier to deal with. He had no idea what most of the flatware was for.

"I'll teach you what all the silver is for. Or you could just use hashi but that's giving in. And clothing, you have to have clothing. I'll deal with it." Seto took Joey's face in his hands. "Listen, you protected me in an environment I wasn't familiar with, now it's my turn. You protected me from beatings and rape. I owe you a lot more that some clothing. So shut up about it."

Joey sighed and rested his forehead against Seto's. "Alright, I will. Um ... can I have a coat like yours? I really like that white coat. And didn't you have a purple one?"

Seto laughed. "Yes, I out grew the one and had the other made instead. And you can have one. Only ... dark green, I think. Now ... we need to get what we have unpacked and settle in."

So they unpacked what little they had and Seto plopped down on a couch in the living area to think. Joey explored.

They had a living room, two bed rooms, two bathrooms one in each bedroom. There were two desks in the living room as well as a couch, two chairs, a coffee table, two side tables and an entertainment center. The center was very nice a tv, stereo/surround sound system, DVD player and a nice collection of DVD's and CD's made Joey stare.

Seto sighed. "I wonder how we get in touch with someone. I need to get hold of Mo' and have him send some stuff. And I need someone to come and take your measurements. And who do we bribe around here. I'll have to find out all that sort of thing. So ... how to start?"

Joey picked at his lower lip. "Well, go on the strut. We'll just wander around the exercise yard and see what's what."

Seto followed Joey out the door and down the hall. They wound up at a desk much like a concierge desk in a hotel.

"May I help you?"

Seto just rubbed his forehead. "Is there an exercise yard?"

"Oh, no, sir. There is a gymnasium, a swimming pool, a jogging circuit and a spa with sauna. But no yard as such. There is also a common room, if you choose to socialize. Also, a billiard room and a pachinko parlor. Card rooms are in the club. You can also play chess, checkers, go, and backgammon there. May I make a reservation? Or serve you in some other way?"

Joey was, by now, white as a sheet and wondering if he could just crawl under his bed and stay there. Seto bucked him up with a quick punch in the ribs. "He needs clothing. I need to get hold of my brother to have him send me some of mine. We will have lunch and supper in our rooms, if possible. Thank you."

The concierge just nodded as if nothing was odd and started typing at his computer. "I'll also connect your phone, shall I? And who's to pay for this?"

Seto just snapped. "Kaiba Mokuba. Do you need the number?"

The man just shook his head. "No, not at all. I just have to ask, rules you know."

Seto grunted and stalked back to their rooms. Joey followed, mumbling.

When they got back inside the room, Joey avoided slamming the door only by reminding himself that, in prison, that wasn't the best strategy.

"What the hell was that? Where are we? Is this some fucking country-club for real? Or have I finally lost it?"

Seto just put his arms around Joey. "Stop! It'll be fine. I won't allow it to be anything else. This is my world, just relax and enjoy the ride. We'll take care of each other just like always. Now ... sit down and I'll see if I can't get us some tea. Would you like that?"

Seto's cajoling voice made Joey sigh. "Sorry, I know I'm acting like a child, but this is ... fucking weird. Really, really ... not what I was expecting at all. We might as well be in one of those snooty clubs that wouldn't even hire me. I'm going to make such a fool of myself. And embarrass you to death."

"No, you won't. We'll just stay in here until my stuff comes. It'll probably be here late tomorrow. Most of my stuff will fit you. The pants will be a little long. I'm about an inch taller than you when you wear those boots you like. Oh, set them outside the door. Someone will polish them for you. Too bad all you've got are those boots and a pair of rubber geta." Seto got a distant look in his eyes. "I wonder ... we could ... let me see if we can't get yukata. We can wear them until something comes. That way we'll show a united front."

Joey brightened. He knew that he and Seto both looked great in yukata.And the geta made them around 6'7" which was a little strange. Joey still couldn't get used to being nearly as tall as Seto. It felt a bit sacrilegious or something.

"Sounds good to me. You can have one of your people bring us something tonight? Maybe?"

Seto just gave a jerky nod. "I'll call." He picked up the phone and dialed then put the receiver to his ear. He listened for a moment, hung up and dialed again, adding another number. Seto spoke for a moment then hung up. "I couldn't call Mokuba, I can only call my lawyer for now. But I gave him my instructions. We'll have yukatain an hour. Some of mine. They'll all fit you too since the sizing is old style. And geta. We'll go down to supper. Ok?"

Joey nodded. "Sure. I'd like that. Say, can we get steak? Do we have to pay for the food? Do you know anything?"

Seto shook his head. "Not yet. But I'm sure we can see the lawyers soon, maybe tomorrow. As to the food, I haven't a clue. Just from looking at the place settings, I'd say we can get anything you can think of. We might even get a menu. Or it might be ... what Americans call family style. They just put it on the table and you help yourself. We'll just have to see. Keep your eyes on me and do what I do. If you have any doubts just look around and do the same thing the majority are doing. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll be careful. I won't embarrass you."

"Joey, love, you couldn't embarrass me if you stripped naked and danced on a table. Although I hope you won't, you won't look good in a straight jacket." Seto snickered at Joey's disgusted face. Joey had to laugh back.

"Not an experience I'd really like. Not into bondage."

Seto laughed. "Me neither. I'm more into leather and dancing."

Joey gave Seto a mock fierce look. "Only with me, I hope."

"No one else. I swear."

Joey grimaced, a mixture of sadness and anger. "I would love to go clubbing. I've never been. Never had the money, time or opportunity. It really sounds like a lot of fun. You ... never mind. That's a stupid question. I know you've been."

Seto nodded once. "I've gone to plenty of clubs, raves, nearly every kind of party you can imagine, but I didn't have as much fun as you'd expect. It's lonely when you don't have a real partner. Having a bunch of people, who only want you for your money, hanging all over you, isn't as much fun as you'd think."

Joey shook his head at that. "I can't imagine. Sounds really bad."

Seto shivered once, as if shaking off the bad thoughts. "Never mind. Eyes on the prize and all that."

"Ok. What next?"

"We see who's here. I wonder if there's a 'guest list' on the computer. I'll check. You explore the accommodations. See if there's any ... um... just look around. Ok?"

Joey eyed Seto for a second, wondering what he was wanting, then he realized that Seto wanted him to look for bugs. So he did exactly that, prowling around the rooms, poking into all kinds of things. After finding that they had shampoo and other toiletries in their bathrooms, as well as towels and sheets, Joey poked around in their closets. Nothing in either one of them was remarkable, just their clothing, what there was of it. There was also nothing in the living area except a small surprisingly efficient cooking area. All it contained was a kettle, a rice cooker/steamer and a few cups, a tea pot and some bowls, there was no food but there was a small canister of fair tea.

"You want some tea? There's some decent stuff here." Joey turned to see Seto nod absently.

"Fine, be nice." Seto turned back to his computer. Joey made a pot of tea without further comment.

He set it on Seto's desk to steep and announced in a conversational tone of voice. "No bugs that I could find. Granted, I'm no expert but there's precious few spots to hide one and they're all clean. We can talk without worrying."

Seto took the cup of tea Joey poured and sipped. "Good tea. Glad we can talk as we like, being bugged would be a real pain. I'm seeing if I can't get onto a chat room. If I can hack the central server here, I can talk to Mo'."

Joey snorted his amusement. "Like you have to work really hard to hack this cracker box."

"Not the hacking that's the problem. I don't want to leave any tracks." Seto typed for a few more minutes. "Ha! Got it. And Mo' is in his favorite room. I just hope he realizes who I am. I used a new user name because I don't want to leave any tracks."

"What name did you use?"

"Time Bandit. No one uses that one, but Mo' knows that it's your favorite card, outside your Red Eyes. Hope he figures it out."

"He will, smart little guy, Mo' is."

Seto's soft cry of joy told Joey that Mokuba had figured it out immediately. He left to let Seto enjoy his chat in peace.

.

It was almost three hours later when their yukatacame. Joey's was deep brown with bronze lights while Seto's was a dark sapphire blue with the Kaiba crest over both breasts and on the back. Through some quirk of fate their geta were of different heights, heights which made Seto and Joey the same height.

Seto looked in the mirror and nodded. "I'm good. Let me see you." Joey stood back and let Seto look him over. "Great. You look really good in that color."

"Thanks. Damn, I'm so nervous that I don't think I'm really hungry." Joey pulled at his yukata. "Let's go before I get wrinkled."

Seto patted Joey's hand. "Don't worry about being wrinkled. You're good now. You look great. Stop fussing."

Joey did and they click-clacked their way to the dining room. A guard pointed them to their table without comment.

As soon as they sat down the whispering started. Joey managed to ignore most of it but Seto was looking more and more displeased by the second. Joey leaned over to whisper, "Seto, you know you can't lose your temper. That's exactly what they want. Put on your board room face and eat."

Seto nodded once, put on his sneering, indifferent glower and ate. Joey ate too. The food was very good and served on top quality china. Joey managed to eat without making a mistake, all he had to do was keep an eye on Seto who telegraphed which utensil to use by touching it with his finger before he picked it up.

As they ate Joey looked around. He could see that some of the men were yakuza, they all made signs at him that told him so. The rest all looked like fat, out of shape business men, sly and self-satisfied. He was sure he was going to make enough mistakes that Seto would be ashamed of him, at least he wouldn't get them killed.

"Joey, pay attention, please." Seto poked Joey in the leg under the table.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Joey turned his attention to Seto

"Please listen. This is important. That man in the corner? The one who looks like a ferret? Don't trust him as far as you can throw him, he never keeps his promises. Over there, the man with the slicked back thinning hair, looks like budda? He's a smuggler. If you want something that's contraband,go to him but be very careful, he doesn't stay bought." Seto went on to tell Joey everything he knew about every man in the room including the yakuza. Joey could tell Seto some more about them but not much. They spent the rest of the meal planning who to approach for what and how to collect on some of the favors owed them.

The meal ended with coffee, dessert and visiting. Seto held court like it was nothing. Joey had to hide more than one smile behind his coffee cup.

As they walked back to their room, Joey kept an eye out for a few things. One, wherever the 'real' boss set up his spot. And two, anything he could supply that people wanted and couldn't get. He also tried to understand the attitude of the guards, they seemed more like paid companions than keepers. He decided that he was going to have to ask Seto a lot of questions.

They entered their rooms checked around a bit to see if anything had been disturbed, nothing had.

"Going to want more tea?" Joey moved for the kettle.

"Yeah, be really nice. I like the way you make tea. You don't let it stew. I hate stewed tea. What was your take?"

"On the whole place or someone specific?" Joey made tea with efficient motions.

"The place. And any ... specific person that hit you funny."

"Hummm. The kyodai seem to be fairly high level, some of them I've only seen pictures of. And they don't seem to be sticking together. The rest are no threats at all. And the guards have me ... I'm completely out of ideas about them."

Seto sipped his tea and thought. "Let me see. Most of the boryokudan aren't going to hang together. They're high enough up that they're not going to be friendly with each other. Too much bad blood. Some of the men you see as no threat are more than a threat, they're a promise. If you get on the wrong side of them, they'll ruin you. I don't have to worry as much as some, I could buy most of them twice over, but I don't feel like listening to the laughter and comments after we get out. I'll lose a lot of face and I don't want to fool with it. The guards are here to keep us in, and the easiest way to do that is to make it more unpleasant to leave than to stay. See?"

Joey thought about that for a few seconds. "I think so. Most of the guys I don't see as a threat, you do. In your circle, they're the sharks. And I'm a little fish again. Damn."

Seto looked amused, shook his head and patted Joey's hand. "Oh, no, you're still a very big fish. You just have to know how to swim in these waters. I'll teach you. Just like you taught me. You're not fair game here either. And your physical skills will make an impression here that they didn't there."

Joey relaxed and finished his tea. "More tea?" Seto nodded so Joey poured them both another cup. "What do we do first?"

"Sleep. I'm exhausted. I think we should make an early night of it. And I ... you laugh and I'll tickle you until you scream ... I want us to sleep together." Joey lit up like a Christmas tree. "Just sleep. I'm really tired. But ... well..."

Joey just nodded. "I'll be glad to sleep with you. You think the guards will put up with it?"

"They won't care. As long as we don't rub their faces in it, we'll be ok. Come on, I'm about to fall on my face. The stress is killing me."

Joey followed Seto into one of the bedrooms. "Maybe I should leave my stuff in the other room?"

"I think so. Moving it would come under the heading of rubbing their faces in it. In the morning, after breakfast, we'll have to arrange for you to get clothing. Mo' will see that the list is filled. I'll decide what you need. And I don't want you arguing with me." Joey started to bull up but Seto just glared. "No! You'll wear what I tell you to. I obeyed you to the letter when you knew what to do, should I expect anything less of you? Please."

Joey gave up with a good-natured grin. "Ok, but I want a cashmere sweater to match my eyes."

"Got it."

.

The next morning saw them up early and at breakfast before anyone else. Seto just settled in a chair with Joey across from him. He'd taken a very coveted spot beside a low wall and at the side of the room. That meant that they could only be approached from two sides. Joey took the position with his back to the wall, Seto took the place next to what was actually a glorified planter. This protected his back a bit more than open floor would, but he still felt exposed.

"I don't like this. Is this the best seat we can find?"

Joey looked around a bit more. "Yeah, I don't like it either. But maybe we can do a little something about it. I'll see. Just relax for now. I'll watch while you eat. Then you can watch for me."

Seto shook his head. "You can watch and eat at the same time. I'll be ok. It'll just take me a few days to get used to having my back exposed like this. Warn me if someone reaches over the wall, ok? I'm jumpy as hell. I don't think anyone here would actually do anything, but you know, a touch could cause problems if I react the wrong way. Or you do. We have to be careful not to finish something that no one realized they were starting."

Joey just nodded his head. He was still a bit stunned at his change in fortune. This was going to be one of the hardest changes he'd ever been through. He'd gone from a much loved son and older brother to a sad, lonely brutalized boy, to a rough gang member, to a friend and comrade, to a con. His father had become a drunken brute, abusive and controlling. He'd managed to stay out of his way most of the last two years of high school by dueling constantly. His prize money had all been spent on Shizuka's eye operation. His father had made him make up for that by working him into the ground. There was no money to go on in school. When he'd resisted at last, he'd wound up in prison. Now he was here. He was still not sure exactly what to make of it all.

"Joey?" Joey blinked himself back to the present. "You went away."

"Just thinking. This is a really big change. A lot bigger than I expected. Am I even capable of making it? What if ..."

"Shut up, idiot. You'll do fine. I'll see to it. Eat your breakfast, which I took the liberty of ordering, by the way."

Joey glanced down at the bacon, eggs, toast, and tea. He shuddered, how the hell had someone managed to get that close to him and he not notice? "Sorry. I'll get my head out of my ass now."

Joey ate quickly but Seto told him not to bolt it, reminding him that he didn't want to be sick in the gym. Joey decided to have a second cup of tea to settle his stomach while he waited for Seto to finish eating.

.

The trip to the gym was interesting. They were issued sweats emblazoned with the prison logo and pointed in the direction of stateof the art exercise equipment. Seto had no idea how to work most of it. He relied on his own trainer to have his machines set up so that all he had to do was hit the start button. Joey set his first machine up for him.

Joey set his own machine up and they started the treadmills at the same time. Joey trotted along, silent and grim. Seto sighed silently. Joey was unhappy, which made him unhappy. He wondered what he could do to fix things for Joey.

"Hello. I'm Paul, your personal trainer. How are you doing this morning?" Joey nearly stumbled, he was so surprised. "Easy there, wouldn't want you to have an accident."

Seto took one look at Joey and started laughing. He had to stop the treadmill he laughed so hard. Joey gave him a look of total disgust and bopped him on the head. "Laugh it up, asshole. How ... personal trainers? What the hell is going on?"

"Country-club. Remember? The only thing we can't do is leave without permission. Now, get back on that machine and run."

Joey gave Paul a significant look and got back on the mill. "Alright, alright. I get it, I think. When can I get some clothing worth having?"

"As soon as we're done here, I'll check to see if we can get an appointment with a fitter. Then I'll get in touch with my personal tailor and ... Gucci representative. I also want you to have some jeans and other things. And the sweater you wanted. Now, wind sprint."

Joey laughed like a maniac and they punched the data into the treadmills to increase the speed. They ran hard for several minutes while Paul kept an eye on them so they wouldn't hurt themselves, he was satisfied when, after only a few minutes, the speed slacked back to the much slower pace that they'd been running at before.

Seto and Joey both managed a good run on the mills with two more wind sprints then they shut down the machines. Joey took a towel and dried the sweat off his face.

"Ok. Good going. Now ... weight training?"

Seto nodded. "For me. But there's only two weight machines and one's in use already. So ... you need to do some heavy bag work. You were complaining about that just a couple of days ago. Get Paul to hold the bag for you."

Joey could see that Seto was up to something but he was willing to be guided by Seto, he was much more in tune with this environment than he had been in Fushika. Joey went to find Paul.

Instead he found a very supercilious man who looked him up and down like he wasn't sure whether to snub him or what. Joey looked back with all the haughtiness he could muster. They stared at each other for several seconds then the other man backed down. Joey sneered at him slightly and moved on. The man pressed himself back against the wall to let Joey by.

Joey saw Paul in a small office so he knocked softly and waited until the man looked up. "Hey, I need someone to hold the heavy bag for me. Will you do it?"

Paul dropped his pen with every evidence of relief. "Sure. I was doing my paper work, hate it with a passion. Any excuse to get out of it is welcome."

They returned to the gym and Joey reached for a pair of half gloves. "You ought to tape up first. I'll do it just give me a sec to find the tape." Paul rummaged in a small cabinet on the wall. "Ha! Here we are. Give me your hand." Joey held out first his left then right hands to be taped so that he wouldn't damage the small bones in them. Hitting a heavy bag was the equivalent of punching a human in the torso, very bad for unprotected hands. Paul also handed Joey a pair of light boxing gloves. "Put these on. I don't want to be responsible for you hurting your hands. The admin would have my head."

Joey blinked in disbelief, at Fushiki they hadn't cared if he got hurt or not, as long as the show was good and he didn't kill his opponent. He felt a funny shiver course through his body. Things were so very different here.

Paul positioned himself behind the heavy bag and grunted to signal that he was set. Joey started on a solid routine of steady punches. He worked on body shots and knee work, two punches, right then left then a knee to the thigh area. Groin shots were disallowed in most of the rules but not impossible if he used enough thigh work. Sooner or later his opponent would turn into one and take a 'nut shot'. The rules were a bit shaky on that so most times it didn't result in a foul.

"Um ... Wheeler? Better watch out on those thigh shots. If you catch your opponent in the groin, I'll have to fault you. Although I'm not sure who you'll get a match with. There's no one who boxes or ... anything."

Joey swiped sweat out of his eyes and gave Paul a look of complete surprise. "No one? That's ... unusual. Why even have a gym if no one boxes?"

"Most of the prisoners here are very wealthy. They're used to having access to personal trainers and exercise machines. The bags and other boxing gear are just here because that makes it a complete gym. If you really want a match or two, maybe I can get some of the guards to agree to match with you. But if I do you have to fight by the rules and that means watching out for fouls. I doubt you'll be able to get a match if you foul your first opponent too much. See?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah, I do. I'll really watch it. But I bet Seto will match with me. We fought all the time at Fushiki. He's a lot better than he has any reason to be. And he's in perfect physical shape."

Paul grinned, looking half his age. "You're kidding me. No? Great. I'm so tired of coaching a bunch of ... if you repeat this, I'll deny it with my last breath .." Joey 'crossed his heart' "fat old men with delusions of health. Most of them are panting after five minutes. And they don't really want help. They want ego stroking."

Joey could only give Paul a sympathetic look. "Not me. I like to be challenged. And so does Seto."

Just then Seto walked up. "I like a what?"

Joey turned to him. "Challenge. Paul's not happy with the quality of his clients. Old, fat and lazy entered the conversation at one time or another. You going to work the bag?"

Seto nodded. "Need my hands taped. You doing rhythm?"

Joey shrugged. "Just for a while. I need to get on the strength machine. What do we have?"

"Bowflex Pro. Very nice." Seto held a hand out to Paul to be taped. "Do you want to match later this week?"

Joey held the rhythm bag for a moment. "Sure. But you have to watch groin shots or Daddy will spank."

Seto snorted and gave a chuckling Paul the other hand. "Ok. Marquise of Queensberry rules."

"Who?"

Seto just groaned and cradled his head in his hands.

.

Lunch was nearly ready when Seto and Joey entered the room. They had redressed in their yukata,as Joey still had no clothing other than the orange jumpsuit or scrubs favored at Sakura. Seto nodded his head to several men who nodded back, except for one, who gave Seto a cold shoulder. Seto's eyes narrowed and he glanced at another man, who turned his back rather obviously. Joey gave someone who snickered a very ugly glare, the man blinked and turned to his table mate.

"Seto, what's going on?"

"Pissing contest. Only, I piss more and farther than they do. They just don't realize it yet. Come on. I've picked our new table."

Joey just followed Seto, completely out of he depth. Seto had picked his table carefully. It was in the middle of the room which put both their backs to open floor. But Seto knew that they had to get out of the corner. He'd made a basic mistake. He had to command the room not let it command him. If someone walked up behind him and startled him, they'd have to take their lumps. It would teach people not to do that. In this prison, he'd get a lecture on manners which he could turn against the lecturer easily.

Seto settled in his chosen seat and pointed to the seat across from him, Joey sat down, arranging his yukatacarefully.

"You sure? I don't like sitting in the middle of the room like this."

"I'm sure. We made a mistake yesterday, but I'll repair it today. Don't act like you're nervous. Relax. Remember that no one in here would ever think of attacking you physically. It's going to be totally cerebral."

Joey wrinkled his brow. "Cer... what? Remember I'm little more than a street thug. What's that?"

Seto glared at Joey in fury. "You're a great deal more than a street thug. Don't ever say something like that again. Cerebral means, intellectual. Mental. They'll try to drag you down by belittling you, or me. Don't let them get to you. Do _not_ lose your temper. Understand?"

Joey nodded, understanding perfectly. "Ok. Don't lose my temper. Can I glare at them? Snub them?"

"Anything you want except hit one of them. Um... unless they hit first. Then crush them. Now. Steak or chicken?"

Joey shrugged. "Shrimp. I'd really like shrimp. That buttery, garlicky shrimp in the little dish. With a side of French bread. I'll think of the name of it in a second. Italian."

Seto thought, wrinkling his brow. "Scampi?" Joey brightened and nodded. "I'm sure they can manage something along that line. No chicken?"

"I don't like thighs that much. I like breast meat and you know damn good and well that we'll never get white meat here."

Seto snorted. "Bet? I'll bet you ... a gold chain against your Time Bandit kept out of the game for ... three matches. Not games."

Joey thought for a moment. "Ok. If they have white meat I'll keep my Bandit out of the next three matches. Three game matches or five?"

"Three. I don't want to have to try to beat you in a five game match. You'll romp all over me like a kid on a trampoline. Not something I'm interested in. So."

Joey reached his hand over the table and they solemnly shook. The server gave them an odd look, Joey returned it two fold. He still couldn't get used to the idea that lunch was by order, within reason.

"Scampi, linguini on the side. Garlic bread." The man just wrote it down. Joey gave him a very sharp look. He looked familiar.

"Sir?"

Seto nodded. "Chicken Alfredo, linguini. Salad of spring greens, raspberry vinaigrette. Coffee."

"Very good. Sir?" Seto looked up. "I would dump him as soon as I could. He's common."

Joey remembered where he'd seen the man. "Talk about common. A cop reduced to a waiter. What'd you do? Get caught with your hand in the cookie jar?" Seto just sneered at the waiter. Joey glowered in a manner that was anything but sullen. It was a great deal more like looking into the eyes of hell than into the eyes of a twenty-year-old. The waiter shuddered and went on his way.

"Well, that went well. Who the hell was that insolent asshole."

Joey shrugged irritably. "One of the beat cops from my old neighborhood. He knew what was going on but he ignored it. Guess he didn't care to get between my old man and me. Meant he'd actually have to do something. Bastard."

Seto picked at his lip. "I see. So he knew ... hummm ... we can make use of that. What I'd like to know ... I'll ..." Seto mumbled off, as he often did when he was thinking deeply. Joey just sipped his coffee and waited for Seto to come back to himself. He didn't mind being abandoned, so to speak, he did it himself.

Seto was brought back to himself by a plate being set in front of him. He eyed the food with a critical air. It looked ok, but the taste was the clincher. He cut a bit of chicken and tasted it. It was very good. Not as good as his favorite restaurant, but it was a prison after all.

"Joey?"

Joey just sighed. "Three,three game matches no Bandit. Asshole." Seto snickered softly.

.

The afternoon was spent in making preparations for a morning of shopping the next day.Seto made calls and appointments. Joey just read a book that Seto had recommended to him. It was a very interesting book on business written by some guy called Di Medici Seto had also recommended The Prince by Machiavelli. Joey had glanced through that and was impressed by it. He realized that Seto was trying to teach him a few things. Joey was always willing to learn, as long as he didn't have to sit through a boring lecture.

"Joey? You in there?" Seto grinned at Joey. He had realized long ago that Joey learned best by reading or observation. You could talk at him until you were dizzy and it wouldn't do a bit of good. But if you handed him a book or just showed him, he had it in a second.

Joey looked up from his book. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I was asking you if you had a briefcase. Not an old book bag. But ... I don't remember seeing one in your junk box. Do you want ... never mind. You'll need one sooner or later, but we'll worry about it when you need one."

"I had one when I was in school, but I think Pop sold it the second I graduated. I'd really like a good one. One of those expandable ones the lawyers use. And I'd really like a nice pair of boots with silver toe caps. Can I have them?"

Seto just shrugged. "Sure. I think I know exactly what you're talking about. A pair like Bandit Keith had. Right?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah. And I'd really like a decent leather jacket. It's going to get cold soon and I'm without any kind of jacket at all."

Seto realized suddenly that Joey probably didn't have any clothing anywhere. His father had sold everything or Seto missed his guess, he increased the wardrobe he was going to buy for Joey by double.

"Seto? I'm not going to object to you buying me clothing. But I'll pay you back somehow, sooner or later."

"You bought it all in advance. I'm whole, unabused and healthy, due to you. I'll return the favor now. And later. Just shut up about it."

Joey shrugged and stuck his nose back in his book. Fascinating stuff.

.

Seto let Joey read while he finished his arrangements. He shut the computer down and returned to the chair opposite Joey's.

"You about done with a chapter? I'd like a game of Go."

Joey closed the book over a small strip of antique kimono fabric he was using as a book mark. "Sure. Whatever you like. How many points are you going to spot me?"

Seto made a rude noise. "Spot you? You should spot me. Draw for black or white."

Seto put one black stone and one white one in the top of one of the bowls containing the stones and let Joey draw. He drew black. Seto grimaced, that meant that Joey got to place the first stone. In addition to starting with extra points, that gave him a huge advantage. Seto settled in for a real fight.

They played for over an hour, Seto placing his stones carefully, while Joey seemed to place them almost at random.

"Atari. On four." Joey removed the four surrounded stones and, according to the rules they played by, replaced them with four black stones. "You're running low on stones. You want to mark them?" Seto shook his head, making a loan of stones back to his side wasn't going to do him any good. "I surrender. You're a bastard. You do know that?"

Joey smirked as he counted stones and territory. "I'll have you know that my mom and dad are still married. But I do understand. You're just a really sore loser."

"Sure am. I hate to lose. At anything. So, we're going to start a new appeal soon. One to get your sentence overturned. I'll be stuck here until my sentence is over but I want you out as soon as possible."

Joey gave Seto a furious look. "I'm not going anywhere until you can come too. You need me at your back."

"I need you at my back, by my side, under me, over me. Any way I can have you. But right now, I need you out of here as soon as possible. I need you to take care of Mo'. I'm not sure who's planning what but someone is planning something or I miss my guess. Who better to take care of Mo' than you? Yugi is too nice. Honda doesn't have the juice. And I don't trust anyone else. I'd trust Roland but he's not in the game. Mo' would never put up with him, he's so used to thinking of Mo' as the little boy that he'd try to run roughshod over him and ... well, use your imagination, then double it. So, you've got to get out of here. See?"

Joey did. "Yeah, I see. I don't have to like it though."

"I know. I'll miss you, but ... I'll manage."

"Shopping tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'd like an early night again tonight. I might even crash right after supper."

Joey grumbled a bit. Supper was late for him, at nearly 7:00pm. He didn't like waiting until that fashionable hour. He was used to having it at about five. And service took forever. He knew that supper was supposed to be time to conduct business or just talk, but he was hungry and wanted to eat in peace.

"Why didn't we shop this afternoon? Not that I really care, but I was sure you said."

"I did. But I couldn't make arrangements as fast as I thought. My stuff is already here and put away. Someone did it during lunch."

"Good. You make my excuses. Say I hurt myself exercising too much. You dress and go, I'll eat in. Give you a chance to make contact with some of the men who might not approach you if I'm around."

Seto thought about it. There was small chance that he'd be physically attacked and, if he was, he was more than capable of fighting off anyone around here.

"Ok. I don't really like it but it's a good idea. I'll see if I can't make contact with a couple of the yakuza Kumicho too."

"Good idea, but be really careful with them."

Seto nodded. "I will. I don't like leaving you here alone, not that anything will happen, but it's necessary to consolidate our position as quickly as possible."

"I understand. I'll be right here, reading, until you get back."

Seto sighed and went to take his shower and get dressed. He came out in an Armani suit of navy blue with a sky blue shirt and a simple black tie. Joey smiled for him.

"You look like sex on two legs. Enjoy your supper."

Seto kissed Joey and left.

.

Seto sat at his chosen table and missed Joey more than he'd thought he would. He sipped his tea and glanced around. Several VIP's were eyeing him speculatively. He unfolded his napkin and dropped it into his lap. When the waiter came, he ordered steak, salad and a small serving of rice.

Before his food came a man settled in the chair opposite to him. "If I may?" Seto nodded regally. "Name's Tanaka. You don't know me, but I'm sort of the unofficial greeting committee. Nice suit."

Seto kept quiet as the waiter was delivering tea and water. When he left, Seto had his reply ready.

"Kaiba Seto, as I'm sure you know. Please get to the point, I'm not a patient man and I hate cold food."

Tanaka blinked for a second. "Well, well. Straight to the point then. You need to get rid of that trash you dragged in with you. He's not welcome here. Send him back."

Seto leaned back in his chair. "I see. Joey is my lover, companion, body guard and friend. He protected me, now I'm going to protect him. He'll be out of here before I will. But insult to him is insult to me. Be warned. Now ... if you'll excuse me. I believe that another gentleman wishes to speak to me."

Tanaka got up, bowed slightly, gave Seto a warning look and walked off. The man waiting was elderly, yakuza and very polite.

"So sorry to intrude. Arakaki, pleased to meet you. I need a word if you don't mind."

Seto considered this for a moment. "Would you care to join me?"

"Please, don't trouble yourself."

"I find that you're no trouble at all, Arakaki-san. As long as you don't insult my intelligence. Which I doubt you'll do. What would you care to talk about?"

Arakaki nodded. "Anything that pleases you. There are many favors that are owed. They will be repaid. Would you care for more tea?"

Seto pushed his cup over nearer to the tea pot. "Please. Favors can be so awkward, don't you know? I'm sure that Joey and I will find it unnecessary to call in markers here. But if there's anything that I can do for you, please let me know. As I will let you know the same." Seto glanced up, the waiter was hovering. "Ah! Our food has arrived. Please, enjoy."

They started to eat, enjoying the food and, Seto the quiet. After several bites Arakaki said, "The rich ones won't tolerate your friend. What are you going to do?"

Seto shrugged. "I'm very rich." At the man's skeptical look, he continued, "I am The Kaiba. I have more money than is reasonable. They will find that I'm also quite ruthless when I have to be. If someone doesn't like Joey, they have two choices, put up with him in silence or be silenced. I can and will take everything from them. I have two people I treasure above anything. Mokuba, my brother and Joey, my love. I know that I'm taking a chance telling you this but you seem a reasonable man. I'd hate to see someone hurt through ignorance. You understand, I'm sure."

Arakaki nodded. "You believe in the old ways of the samurai. We will remember this. Most of my kind don't take to ... that sort of thing. But I'll warn them that you're unbending in your insistence that they respect your choices. There will be no trouble from our quarter. There's too much owed."

They ate in silence until they had both finished. Seto stood and bowed slightly to Arakaki, who returned a bow of equal depth. They went their separate ways in silence. Seto relieved, Arakaki worried


	3. Country Club, Part 2

Insider Trading 2: Part 2

Arakaki reported to his boss on the outside that Kaiba Seto was linked to Katsuya Jounouchi in a very intimate way. His boss got very worried too. After a quick meeting between several of the outside Oyabun who owed Joey, it was decided that if Joey asked he would receive. It was much too dangerous to attract Kaiba attention, especially now.

Arakaki received his orders with a sigh of relief. He went to talk to the small contingent of yakuza at Shainingu Kyuuden. They all greeted his information with the same relief. They weren't up to handling Joey. They were all upper rank men and not muscle. They had no bodyguards to provide it.

One man gave his opinion, which was greeted with nodding heads. "Let the outsiders make him mad. They all think their money buys them rights they should have to earn. Kaiba-sama and Katsuya-sama will put them in their places or I miss my guess. Someone want to bet me something?" No one took him up on a sure thing like that.

The meeting broke up and the men all went to get tea. They had their own little area and discouraged the gaikuza from intruding there. None of the business men did intrude, they were scared of the yakuza, although none of them would admit it. They also considered them beneath their notice. Theoyabun didn't care, as long as the gaikuza stayed out of the way, they could think what they wanted.

.

Seto returned to his cell, thinking. He decided he'd better talk to Joey as soon as possible. Hopefully he was still awake.

Joey was awake, laying in bed, reading. Seto was pleased to see that Joey really was going to read his way through the reading list that Seto had recommended. Joey was very smart, intelligent, whatever you wanted to call it. But overwork, boring lecturers and fate had kept him from learning. Now that he had a chance, Seto was going to see that he took advantage of it. Joey wasn't protesting any.

"What are you reading now?"

Joey glanced up. "Trump on Trump. Interesting. Have you ever written a biography?"

Seto snorted. "Who me? Not a chance. I'm too busy and I'm not giving out my secrets."

Joey laughed softly. "Ok. How was dinner?"

"Decent. I had two interesting companions, one after the other. Seems the, shall we call them, business section of the population thinks I should dump you. The yakuza just want peace. I'm inclined to offer peace to the yakuza and crush the other. What do you think?"

Joey carefully put his book on the bedside table to avoid throwing it. "I don't think. You're the one who knows how to handle this bunch. What do you think?"

"I think, if we knuckle down to the business faction, we'll never have any peace. I'll never have any peace when I get out of here. They'll expect me to knuckle under every time they want something there too. I'll never be able to do business without a battle again. They can kiss my ass."

Joey's stiff shoulders relaxed. Seto realized that he'd been braced to be cast off, unworthy again.

"Come here." Seto held out his arms, Joey unashamedly eased off the bed and into a hug. "I'll never toss you out. You're as precious to me as Mo'. I'm not a demonstrative person. Gozaburo beat it out of me when I was too young to know better. I've been holding off too much. Ashamed because I'm awkward about it. Hold your head up, be proud of us. Got me?"

Joey nodded, sighing against Seto's chest. "I feel silly. You gave your word. I know you don't give it unless you intend to keep it. So ... we're in this together to the end. Tell me what I should do."

"Hold your head up. Don't take shit from anyone. Don't worry about embarrassing me. You can't. The only one who can embarrass me is me. First thing tomorrow, we have people coming from several stores. I'll buy you the best of everything, wear it like it's from Goodwill. Understand?"

Joey nodded, he'd seen Seto get tea dumped in his lap. He'd ignored it like it was nothing, the suit had been worth several hundred dollars. It was attitude like that that couldn't be argued with. He just hoped he could be as cool.

"I understand. I just don't know how good I'm going to be at having something spilled on an expensive suit."

Seto tucked a finger under Joey's chin. "Let it go, no matter what. Control that temper of yours. Do _not_ let them get under your skin. No matter what they do. If someone actually works up the nerve to hit you, well, break something they're attached too, ok?"

Joey looked up at Seto. It didn't matter, now, that Seto was still at least four inches taller. Joey sighed again and leaned on Seto. Seto just held him. They were in a position that Seto doubted Joey had managed much. He, Joey, had never had much affection that he didn't have to pay for, in one way or another. Seto was going to see that he didn't have to pay anymore.

"Seto? Bed?"

"Sure."

Seto and Joey helped each other out of their clothing, tossing it all over the bedroom. Seto fastened his mouth to Joey's and kissed him until Joey had to pull away to catch his breath. When he did, he dived back to Seto to kiss him back with a similar result.

They managed to stumble to the bed and flop down on it, in a tangle of limbs and breathless laughter.

"Seto?"

"Hummm."

"Don't laugh."

"Won't"

"Um ... I ... I love you. Ai shiteru, koi."

Seto pulled back and blinked at Joey. No one said ai shiteru outside romance novels. "Well, that's a surprise. Ai shiteru, also."

Joey moaned softly. "Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"Never. I'm too proud to lie about something like that. I do love you. And you'll notice that I'm not laughing."

Joey just reached down and captured a part of Seto that was very interested in the proceedings. Seto moaned and pushed into Joey's hand. Joey stroked gently and slowly, wringing another moan out of Seto.

Seto fumbled a bit then managed to return the favor. Joey whimpered in what could only be described as need. He whispered, "Yes, there. Right there. More."

Seto continued to stroke Joey until Joey used a judo move to flip him onto his back. Seto didn't resist as he knew what was coming next.

Joey fumbled under the pillow. "Slick, now." Seto just handed Joey the tube with a small snicker.

It didn't take long for Joey to make sure he wouldn't hurt Seto. Seto's impatient, "Now, dammit, now." Not withstanding.

Joey lowered himself to lie on top of Seto, linking their fingers together and allowing Seto to lock his ankles behind the small of his back. Seto urged Joey into motion with his heels. "So good. Joey, damn, you're so good."

"You're no slouch yourself. You're so hot. Feel so good."

The rest of the sounds they made were soft and incomprehensible, even to them. Seto's final cry was muffled by Joey's kiss.

Joey flopped over onto his side, taking his weight off Seto. Seto sighed and pulled the sheet up over their sweaty bodies.

"That was so good. You were awful quiet. You ok?"

Joey grinned at Seto. "Yeah, it's nice not to have to make all that noise. I was loud because the other prisoners expected it. I'm really fairly quiet. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. We both did what we had to do. Nice that we could enjoy it too. I do like it a little more quiet. This was really nice." Seto rubbed his face with one hand. "Want a wash?"

Joey sniffed loudly. "We better. We stink like sex. Not that I mind ... much. But it's really great to be able to shower whenever I want."

Seto laughed softly. "Well, still better not bend over. You're liable to find something somewhere ... interesting."

Joey just snorted. "Don't think so."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Just watch me."

They both laughed and headed for their separate bathrooms.

.

Sleep knocked them both out about ten minutes after they showered and returned to bed. Waking the next morning in a soft bed, in Seto's embrace made Joey want to roll over and stay in bed for longer. Seto booted him out of the bed announcing that he'd better get up for breakfast or they'd run on an empty stomach, something Joey hated.

Joey scrambled out of bed and got dressed in a jogging suit. It belonged to Seto but fit him well enough due to its elasticity. He looked good in the slightly clinging jersey fabric. It outlined his muscles without being too tight. Seto couldn't help a quick ogle.

They headed down the hall to the dining room, side by side. Joey's old trainers squeaked on the floor. "We going to get that shopping done today?"

"Yes, the first salesman will be here at 10:00am. We'll be done in time to shower first if you don't dawdle over breakfast."

Joey snickered. "And when have you known me to do that?"

"Well ... never that I can think of. But there's always a first time for everything."

They walked in the door shoulder to shoulder. Heads turned and men stared. Joey ignored them, Seto smirked outrageously.

They took their places at the table Seto had taken as theirs. Food came quickly, family style this morning. Joey eyed the bowls of oatmeal contemptuously, but took one anyway. The eggs, bacon, toast and tea were divided equally, Seto ignored the jelly so Joey took it all.

It didn't take them more than ten minutes to down all the food. Joey leaned back in his chair with his tea.

"We should take at least twenty minutes rest before we run. You'll puke otherwise."

Seto blew on his fresh tea. "Doubt that. But you're right, too much stress on the body isn't good. I don't like running too soon after a meal. I always feel logy. We should head for the track. It's a short walk but that'll set us up for a good run."

"Soon as I finish my tea." Joey turned his head just in time to see a man flip a chair around to sit a straddle of the seat with his arms across the back. "And you are?"

"Not your concern. Why don't you go ... do something useful." The man turned his shoulder to Joey. Joey just looked at Seto for a clue as to what he should do.

"Joey, we need to be going. If we're going to run, I'd like to get it over with before the salesman from Armani gets here. I don't want to be sweaty when we're measured. You coming?"

Joey put down his tea and levered himself up with one hand on the table. "Sure. Right behind you."

The man grabbed Seto's arm. "Look. You don't want to do that. Send your toy away so we can talk."

Seto just looked at Joey. "He's holding me. I don't like it. Why don't you show him what kind of toy you are?"

Joey just took the man's hand away from Seto's arm. The sharp crack of his finger breaking was hidden by his cry of pain. "Oops! Sorry, don't know my own strength. Kaiba-kun doesn't like being touched by strangers. Remember that."

The man, whose name they were never to know, whimpered softly, holding his hand against his chest.

"We better get going. If we want to have the small track to ourselves, that is."

"You're inhuman." Joey eyed the man for a moment, then turned his head. "Don't you care?"

"No." Joey's cold glance skipped over the man then drifted to the door. "Come on, Seto-dono."

Seto snickered at the exaggerated, old-fashioned form of address. "Dono? My aren't we gracious."

"No." Seto gave up. When Joey got monosyllabic he was really upset. They'd talk about it when Joey was sure that they wouldn't be overheard and not before.

They were jogging around the small clay covered track, on their third lap, before Joey spoke again.

"I'm not sure that was the right move but I just hate it when someone touches you. Makes me want to break more than a finger."

Seto jogged for a moment. "I think it was the right move. Some of those men aren't above a little physical intimidation. I'll find out who he serves and ... annoy them a bit. Maybe cut off some supplies to their business. You sure the guy wasn't yakuza?"

"Positive. No Yak would send someone to touch my property. They all know better. How many laps?"

"Ten?" Joey nodded. "Well, we're on three, coming up on four. Another twenty minutes?"

Joey nodded. "Probably. Wish I had a watch. Broke mine a while ago, and this place doesn't have a clock in sight. What's with that?"

"No idea. I'll make sure that you get a good watch while we're at it."

They finished their jog with plenty of time to get ready. They ran back to the building, laughing.

The admonishment to 'Stop running in the halls.' made both of them laugh rather hysterically.

.

They had finished their showers and were sitting in the living room when someone stuck their head in the door. "Excuse me. Kaiba?"

"Yes. Please come in." Seto lounged back in the chair he was sitting in. The man removed his head and opened the door all the way. He pulled a heavy trunk on wheels into the room and walked back out the door.

The next person to enter the room nearly made Joey laugh. He was the epitome of a 'flaming queen' and made no excuses.

"Well, who's the pretty boy I'm going to dress. Seto, dear, I know it isn't you. You've got more clothes than I do and that's saying something. If you want anything it better be a special."

Seto did laugh, in a friendly manner. "No. Joey ... stand up." Joey stood. "See him? He's gorgeous. But, as you can see, his clothing is a crime and a sin. Fix it."

"But of course. Let me see him. Stand!" Joey just stood up. "Oh, my lord. He's a god. A miracle. Heavens, look at ... oh, dear, I'm drooling. Darling, you have made Francois drool."

Joey blinked once then raised an eye brow at Seto. Seto just shrugged. "He's very particular. And very ... opinionated. Trust him."

Joey nodded. "Ok. Measure?"

Francois produced a tape from his pocket and said, "Strip, beautiful. I need to see that glorious bod."

Joey just pealed off the clean sweats provided by Seto. "This is the last of the clean sweats. I'll need something today or I'm reduced to that yukataagain."

Francois waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry. I'll have you something by early afternoon. We can manage off the rack for you. But I'm going to take excessive measurements so that anything we make will fit perfectly. And ... I'll tell you right now that I have exactly what you should wear in mind. If you have suggestions, I'll consider them."

Seto hid his snickers behind a hand. Joey just shrugged.

He stood in his briefs and let Francois get very personal with him. He wondered what the man was going to do with some of the measurements but let it go, Seto's evident amusement made him roll his eyes.

Francois settled in one of the chairs and motioned to Joey to get dressed. He did and took the other chair.

"Now. You've got wonderful coloring. That hair ... I'd kill for that color, if it was natural. And yours is. I hate you, did you know?" Joey snickered, Francois' waggling eyebrows took the sting out of his words. "And your eyes. My, my ... so, greens and browns. No tans though, or that awful putty color that seems to be in this season. Jewel tones and black. I'd love to see you in chocolate and bronze. Leather, oh, my, yes. And silk shirts."

Joey announced suddenly. "And a cashmere sweater."

"Several, I think ... Seto? Any suggestions?"

"Not really. Only that I expect the bill to be six figures ... at least. And make sure the tux is silk."

Francois nodded. "What else?" He stood and opened the trunk, pulling out swatches of material and holding them up to Joey's face. He fiddled for a while, making notes in a notebook. Joey pointed to a few colors that he really liked, Francois only shook his head at one, saying it was too dull. He tossed his swatches back into the trunk and closed it. "I'll be on my way now. Under things?"

"Silk."

"I'm gone then. Good-bye."

Francois flipped his notebook closed and left. His assistant came in and took the trunk away.

Seto glanced at his watch and tapped a finger on the chair arm. "The next group should be here in ten minutes. Ready?"

Joey cracked his knuckles and eyed Seto over his clasped hands. "Always. What's next?"

"Jewelry and leather. Wallet, card case, that sort of thing."

Just then another knock on the door distracted them. Seto called, 'come in.' and a small, fussy man scurried in. He carried a small suit case of aluminum with a lock on it.

"I came as soon as I got your appointment. I hope I brought something that is to your taste."

He opened the case and Joey's eyes popped. It was full of jewelry and leather goods.

Seto eyed the things and shook his head. "The shark skin wallet, nothing else is appropriate. Who do you think you are? You don't bring me things like that. I'm insulted."

The fussy man cringed. "I was told the things were for your companion. I didn't think ...'

Seto sneered, and ugly expression that made the man cringe even more. "That's right. You didn't think. My companion is as dear to me as Mokuba. Do you dare imagine that I'd skimp on belongings for him? Idiot. Go away."

Joey just waited until the man was gone to ask, "What was the problem. Some of that stuff looked really nice."

"It looked like yakuza junk. All big, hollow links and glitz. Not the sort of thing I want for you. You want to make the right impression you don't look like a yakuza flunky. Understand?"

Joey rubbed his cheek. "Not really. Oh, I understand that you don't want me to look like a thug. But some of that jewelry was really nice. So, no, I don't get it."

Seto dropped his elbows to the arms of the chair, steepled his fingers in front of his face and thought. Then he explained, "There'sa big difference between a really nice 18ct gold chain and a clunky 12ct gold one. You wear the one, you're a prince, you wear the other and you're a thug. Other thugs won't know but a ... certain type of person will. I'm that type of person. And I want you to look like you belong with me. Ok?"

Joey just nodded. "I think I understand. Understated but expensive. Not gaudy. Platinum thread not sterling silver hawser. Right?"

Seto brightened. "Exactly."

"Ok, I see, but I really want a certain necklace, if we can find it. I'll pick it out, but you have last approval. Please?"

Seto nodded. "Whatever you want, lover." There was another knock on the door. "Here's someone. I hope they have something nice."

The door opened to admit a slender, elderly man and a young woman. She carried a good sized case of leather with brass corners. It looked heavy but she carried it easily.

Joey stood up and took the case, putting it on the coffee table, he sat back down. When it was opened Seto nodded his satisfaction.

"Much better. The last person brought nothing that was acceptable. This looks more like what I had in mind."

Joey fished through the top tray, not finding what he wanted he lifted it out and set it aside. The next tray was full of diamond cut chains in Bismark, Anchor and rope styles. Seto watched as Joey studied several chains.

"I like all of these. Pick one."

Seto eyed the chains, they were all a bit bigger than he thought truly elegant. "They're all a bit big."

Joey shrugged. "Won't look bad in a twenty-two-inch chain."

Seto blinked. Twenty-two inches would put the chain right at the base of Joey's neck, with very little room. "That's a bit tight, isn't it?"

The jeweler picked up a very plain necklace. "Here's a twenty-two-inch chain. Try it on for length. I'm not sure that you'll find it comfortable."

Joey fastened the necklace on, letting it settled around his neck. It rested just at the base of his neck right over his collarbones. "It's good. I won't be wearing it while I'm fighting, or working out. I'll just ruin a good chain that way. So the length is just right. Won't choke me if I cough or sneeze but no one can ignore it unless I wear a turtleneck. And I don't like those much."

Seto caught the look that passed between the man and the lady. He decided to let Joey have his way and ask about it later.

"Which one do you like the best?"

Joey picked up a chain that looked like an anchor chain for a boat, only much smaller. "This one. It's called a barred anchor chain. I like the weight of it. And it's sturdy enough that I won't break it."

The jeweler smiled. "It's platinum and iridium, the most common alloy. You probably won't scratch or break it even if you tried. It's extremely sturdy. Allow me." He took the chain up and walked around behind Joey to fasten it on. It was a bit shorter thanthetwenty-two inch so it was tight.

Seto shook his head. "I don't like it. It's too short for one thing and it's too ... plain for another. Joey, what the hell is in your head. If I knew, I could help you pick."

"The boy wants a promise chain. Um ... I'm sure we can find something appropriate."

Seto blinked once. 'A promise chain?' Seto had never considered such a thing. Very few people in Japan had ever heard of such a thing. It was somewhat like the American promise ring, but only gay men did such a thing.

"Joey? Are you sure?"

Joey flushed. "I'm sure. But I didn't think about what you might like. I'm sorry. Do you dislike the idea?"

Seto grinned at Joey, making him look his age. "No, I like it. I think it's fantastic. But since I'm giving it to you, I get to pick. Sit."

Joey plopped down on the couch. He eyed the chain he'd picked and thought it looked good, slender enough not to be 'in your face' but big enough to let people know it was there.

Seto, now realizing that this was more important than anything else in a long time, spent several minutes looking at chains. He finally found exactly what he wanted.

"This one. It's just right." Seto picked up the chain which was composed of two diamond cut rope chains twisted together. One was gold, the other platinum. Seto picked it up and eyed it. He fastened it around Joey's neck where it settled just right at the base of Joey's neck tracing his collarbone. Joey looked up at Seto. Seto just turned to the jeweler and said, "I'll take it." He also pointed to a watch. "And that."

The jeweler nodded and closed the case. "Anything else?"

Seto pointed at a wallet, card case and belt. "Those."

Joey eyed the things with interest. They seemed to be made of stingray skin, dyed dark golden brown. He picked up the wallet and card case to examine them. He was startled to feel someone fumbling at his waist, trying to lace the belt into his sweats. "Sorry. No belt loops. Just put it on the coffee table." The girl stepped away, blushing slightly.

The two jewelers packed up their stuff and left.

Joey touched the necklace with fingers that shook slightly.

"Do you really like it?" Joey nodded, gazing at Seto. "That's good. I think it looks really good on you."

"No one has ever given me something I wanted this much before. I've always had to earn it. Thank you."

"You earned that. By caring for me. It does make a difference doesn't it?" Seto gave Joey a rather sappy smile. Joey smiled back.

.

Joey's clothing arrived just in time for supper. Seto watched as Joey unpacked the things admiring the way he moved. Joey just put things away, never thinking that Seto would want to watch him put up clothing.

Seto stopped Joey from putting up a pair of dark green trousers, a bronze silk shirt and a dark chocolate brown jacket. "Wear that, you'll look very distinguished, without looking over done. These people have the bad habit of thinking that wearing a tux makes them look more ... powerful. Financially speaking."

"And this makes me look more powerful ... how?"

Seto smirked. "That jacket cost 2000 and the pants cost 600, silk shirts of that quality usually go for around 300. Add in shoes and cufflinks, not to mention that necklace and the watch and you're wearing the financial equivalent of an Armani tux. And you don't look like you're rubbing it in. That's the trick. If I want to rub someone's nose in my wealth, there's more ways than smacking them in the face with a bag of gold. See?"

Joey did. He smiled softly at Seto. "In other words, they look like ... the equivalent of knee breakers and we look like the real deal."

"Exactly."

"So, no tux?" Seto grinned and shook his head. "Does this coat really cost two thousand dollars?" Seto nodded. "Man. That's wild. You sure?" Seto kissed Joey's cheek. "Fine. Let's go show them how it's done."

Seto led Joey to his bedroom and started dressing. "See, ostentation for the sake of subjugation can backfire on you really quickly. Mine is more expensive than yours doesn't take long to get ridiculously expensive. Foolish, if you will. But mine is finer than yours, in a quietly understated way, never will. Quality of workmanship, more than raw expense."

Joey eyed Seto's clothing for a moment. "Ok, let me see if I can guess." Seto struck a pose of casual elegance and waited. "Well, for one. I've never seen anyone who could just stand around and look ... intimidating and cool at the same time." Seto raised an eyebrow. "See? And ... humm... trousers are wool. 400 bucks?" Seto nodded. "Silk socks with Gucci loafers. Socks, 60 a pair. Loafers, 300. The shirt about the same as mine. And that jacket had to cost at least 3K."

Seto's smile lit up his face in a way that made Joey grin back. "You got them all right. See? You're a lot more cultured than you know. Like fine jade, you just need a little more polish. We'll go to the dinning room now."

.

Joey looked around the room carefully, noting who looked then turned away and who just stared. Most of the yakuza just glanced at him, smiled and turned back to their conversations. Many of the other men glared then looked away. A few just sneered, these were the one's that were going to be trouble. Joey marked them knowing that Seto was doing the same.

Seto did the same thing that Joey had done, he marked the same people that Joey did, but took different action. He glared right back at them looked each one of them down until they looked away.

"Seto? You sure that was wise? You're making us a lot of enemies. But you are amusing most of the oyabun."

Seto shrugged and led the way to their table, saying, "They'reour enemies no matter what we do. We might as well let them know we know it. Wonder what's for supper. I'm really hungry. I've gotten out of the habit of eating at seven, or later."

Joey dropped his napkin into his lap. "I'm hungry too. But, we could get ourselves a little stash of snacks. Be nice to have tea and pocky about three or so."

Seto considered this for a moment. "We'll have to see. Maybe Mo' will send us a care package. I'll ask him."

Joey leaned back to allow the waiter to put his plate in front of him, he eyed the contents with a disgusted expression. Seto sighed softly, like Joey, his plate contained a slice of roast, mashed potatoes, green peas and gravy. Very American, which was in style just now, and not well cooked. Seto's eyes met Joey's, they both liked it much better on the days they could order for themselves.

Joey waved his hand at the plate. "What the hell is this mess? And don't tell me American is in style just now. I've waited tables before and I know better. This isn't in style. It's just barely edible. Take it away."

The waiter glanced at Seto who just snorted and gave him the cold shoulder. "Not acceptable."

"Well, what do you want? If you want something special, you have to ask for it a day in advance."

Joey just announced, "Bring me some sliced beef, tofu, three kinds of mushrooms, onions sliced the long way, soba noodles, soy, mirin, beef stock ... Seto?"

"Saki, too. This sounds good. What are you making?"

"Just something I learned to make when I was little. It's good."

"I'm sure. At least it's fresh."

The waiter brought the requested items quickly along with a sukiyaki pan heated over a Sterno can.

Joey seared the meat then added everything else to the pan, poured in the saki, mirin and soy sauce. He set the cover on the pan then settled back.

"There! That's it until the veggies are soft. Tea?" Joey lifted the pot and was startled when someone snatched it out of his hand. He realized that he should have been paying much more attention to his surroundings.

Seto glanced over Joey's shoulder and gave the offender a scowl that had cowed braver men than he. The man stood holding the teapot with a grimace on his face.

"You shouldn't let that ... that ... person wait on you. You should have someone ... more worthy do it. I'll be happy to serve you in anyway."

Seto just folded his napkin and put it on the table. "I see. You think you're worthy to serve me." He walked around the table and stood behind the man. "Will you love me? Let me use you? Will you cry for me, bleed for me, die for me? Huuummm? Or will you scuttle back under the rock you crawled out from under the minute times get hard?" The man stood shaking as Seto's questions dropped into the air like glittering shards of ice. Seto turned to Joey. "Or will you offer me anything I ask for, anytime I ask for it? Like Joey."

Joey stood and turned to look at Seto. "He doesn't have the nerve. Ask, and it's yours."

Seto didn't look at Joey. He looked around the room, at all the men who scorned Joey for being born poor, for being less educated than they. "Yubitsumi."

There were gasps from every corner of the room. No one asked for a yubitsume as proof of loyalty before an offence. Joey picked up a napkin, spread it on the table and picked up a steak knife from the table next to theirs. He put his left hand on the table and raised the knife. He was going to have to strike fast and hard to cut off a finger with such a dull knife.

Just as Joey got the knife about the middle of the swing Seto snapped, "STOP!" Joey stabbed the knife into the table instead of his hand. The blade penetrated nearly half its length.

Seto looked the room over slowly. "The next man who scorns him in anyway will meet me in the gym. Understood?" He turned from the nodding heads to take care of Joey.

Joey was sitting at their table, head bowed. "Man, that was close. Don't do that to me again, please." Joey pressed his hands against his thighs to stop them trembling.

Seto motioned to the waiter. "Crown Royal. And don't give me shit."

The waiter brought a double highball glass half full of golden liquid. Joey took it and bolted half of it in one gulp. Seto lifted the lid of the undisturbed pot on the table.

"I think this is done. I'll serve, shall I?" Joey nodded, finished off his drink and leaned back in his chair. Seto served him half the casserole and a bowl of rice. He took the rest of the casserole for himself.

They ate in silence, Seto looking grim, Joey tired. The whispering around them continued long after they'd left.

.

They managed to keep up appearances until the door to their quarters closed.

"Joey, I'm sorry. I know it was hard. Please, forgive me." Seto turned into Joey's chest and tugged him into an embrace.

Joey put his arms around Seto's waist and settled into the hug. "That's ok. I understand. I knew you had a way out of it. Just ... next time, I'd really appreciated some warning."

"There won't be a next time. Word will get around, even in my circles. We won't have much trouble after that. I hope."

Joey just sighed and snuggled closer. It seemed strange but, although Seto was uke, he was the taller of the two. "Never mind now. Just take me to bed. I'm exhausted."

"And a little drunk, I think."

"Had food. But I'll admit that that stuff kinda went to my head."

"And I really think you need another. You're still shaking." Seto kissed Joey gently on the forehead. "Lover, I'm so sorry. I ... didn't expect you to go that far. You scared the shit out of me."

"I was scared too. But you really stopped me just in time."

"I thought I was too late. I turned my head and the next thing I knew the knife was half way down." Seto gave a shuddering sigh. "Well, at least it was dramatic. Too damn dramatic. I need a vacation."

Joey pulled out of Seto's arms, against an instinctive clutch by Seto. He went to investigate the small wet bar against one wall.

"Not much here. There's a few of those airline bottles of stuff. Some scotch, Canadian whiskey, vodka, some rum. What do you want?"

"Whiskey-soda, please. Double. But you sit down and I'll make it. You've done enough for one day. What do you want?" Seto took Joey's place behind the bar and mixed his drink. Joey just shrugged so Seto mixed him the same.

They settled in their easy chairs and silently worked on their drinks.

A knock on the door made Seto snarl, Joey just sighed a bit wearily and started to get up to answer it. Seto waved him back down.

"Come in."

The door opened to admit the warden and one guard. The warden nodded to the guard, who left. Seto relaxed, Joey did not. The guard could still be in the hall with who knew how many others.

"I heard that there was a bit of a ... disturbance in the dinning room. I trust that, whatever you were proving, that will be the last display of that sort. Ever. We, by that I mean the Administration, don't approve of such things. It upsets too many people." He turned to look at Joey, who gazed back blandly. "Would you like to see a physician?"

Joey just held up his hand and shook his head. "No damage done. Thank you for the offer."

"Very well. I'll leave you two in peace then. Remember, no more of that. Sleep well." The warden got up and walked out.

Joey gazed at Seto for a moment then set his glass on the table. "I think I need another. If you would, please." Seto just got up and mixed.

Joey drank his second whisky-soda much slower than the first. They talked about this and that while they finished their drinks. Joey decided that he wanted a real workout tomorrow, Seto agreed to that. Seto grumbled that there was no skeet shooting available.

Joey choked on his drink at that. "Skeet shooting? In a prison? Are you nuts? Who the hell in their right mind would allow a bunch of cons to have guns? Hell on wheels, Kaiba."

Seto had to snicker again. "Seto-dono, if you please." He stuck his nose in the air.

Joey snorted. "Seto-KUN, you are drunk."

"'F I am, so are you."

"Am I denying it?"

They settled into silence again.

.

Seto woke first, hung over and cranky. Joey woke shortly after him, hung over and sullen. They made a wonderful pair, snarling at each other then apologizing.

They made it to breakfast, properly dressed and shaven, barely.

Seto eyed the eggs on his plate with disgust, buttered toast and poured tea. Joey, on the other hand, ate his eggs, bacon and oatmeal and Seto's too. He drank three cups of tea to Seto's one and finally sat back with a groan.

"My head still feels like it's gonna fall off. Man, I think the real thing is worse than hooch."

Seto smirked over the top of his paper. "Should have had that aspirin when I offered."

Joey gave Seto a bleary, confused look. "When did you offer aspirin?"

"When you were shaving. You snarled at me."

"Well ... um ... sorry. Tea?"

Seto put down his paper, took the offered tea and grumbled. They were due in the gym in twenty minutes. He was going to work on strength training and try to sweat out some of the toxins his body was punishing him for.

Joey ignored the grumble and drank more tea. He was feeling dehydrated and knew that he was only going to sweat like a pig while he exercised. He decided to ask for a sports drink before he started his routine. Paul was sure to have some.

.

Paul did have sports drinks but he insisted that Joey and Seto dilute them by half, explaining that they really didn't need the salts, just the liquid.

"You guys are lucky. Most prisoners that get drunk get put on report. That means no dinning hall, exercise room, or phone privileges for a week. I heard what went on though. I bet the warden is just glad that there wasn't a real fight. Oh, and you two be careful, there's a few here that think they're really tough. Picked on a couple of the others, really put the rest of the population on guard."

Joey looked at Seto who just snorted and finished his drink.

Both men got ready to workout and settled at their respective machines, side by side. Joey paced himself, a rapid pace that soon had him sweating. Seto followed at a more leisurely pace, but he was soon sweating too.

They both worked out vigorously for more than forty-five minutes then headed for the track. The jog was to be their first on the cross country track, so they took Paul with them.

Joey's legs were longer than Paul's, and Seto's even longer. He kept up on the first lap, in fact both Seto and Joey followed him, being unacquainted with the track. The second lap he struggled to keep up as they set a killing pace. The third one, he gave up and just monitored them from the track side.

Most of the populace gathered, quite discretely, to watch. Joey's show in the dinning room had set off alarms in various quarters. The yakuza just sat back to be entertained, they weren't messing with the combined power of Kaiba and Katsuya. It was somewhat like sticking your hand in a power chipper.

As they jogged, Seto and Joey talked.

"Joey, we've got a lot of time to kill, what are we going to do with it?"

"I'm going to see if I can't get some painting done. I haven't been able to paint in way, way too long. Didn't have materials, what with Pop selling everything, then . . . well, paint in there? Not a chance. Now ... um ... will you spot me the stuff?"

"Joey, don't even ask, just tell me what you want. You'll have it."

Joey laughed a bit then said, "If you laugh, I'll tickle you to death."

Seto pointed to himself. "Who me?"

Joey put on some speed. "I paint sumi-e. Or used to. Teacher said I had promise. You never would have thought it, would you?"

Seto thought about that while he caught up. "Not really. But I'd like to see some of your work."

"Pop sold it all. Got decent money for it too. Then he sold my brushes and stuff too. Idiot. But what could I do?"

"Not much. Did he really beat you?"

Joey shrugged irritably. "Yeah, mostly when he got drunk. That's why I don't believe they actually sent me up the river. I was defending myself from another beating. It just all got to be too much."

"Violent offender sentence? For defending yourself? That's ... outrageous. Ridiculous. You'll have to tell the lawyers all about it, now that we have time to deal with it. I was really more interested in getting us here than anything else."

Joey slowed down, Seto was beginning to puff. "Well, now that we're here instead of there, we have time to deal with other stuff. Can I have some colors too?"

"Joey, you can have anything you want. I'll just send to an art store and have them make up a studio for you. How many brushes do you want?"

Joey laughed in delight. "I've been coveting this one set. It's really nice. But it's expensive. Even for you."

"Oh, it costs around ten thousand dollars? That's a bit pricy, I'll admit."

Joey tripped and nearly fell. "You're joking. I've never seen a set that expensive. The set I'm looking at has twenty brushes for about four hundred dollars. And I need weights and felt and ..."

Seto snorted. "Don't bother telling me what you need, I'll forget in about three minutes. I'll just call the art store and tell them to send a set, like I said before. If you don't like something, either send it back or throw it away. Now, wind sprint . . . GO!"

Joey beat Seto to the end of the track by about ten feet. They stood panting for a few moments until Paul reminded them to keep moving for a while or they'd stiffen up.

Joey started a stretching routine to help him cool off. Seto walked about, swinging his arms. Somehow they started a tai chi routine called pushing, in which Joey, as leader, started a routine of attacks and counters which Seto 'replied' to with a matching routine of defenses and attacks. All of this carefully choreographed over centuries of use. It looked very like some sort of formal dance routine.

Joey called a halt after fifteen minutes. "We're not getting cooled off doing this. We need to walk back to the gym, then on to our quarters. I need a shower." He leaned over and sniffed, rather pointedly. "And so do you. Yick."

"And yick to you too. Come on."

The trot back to the gym passed several small groups of men, all of whom followed them with their eyes. Most of the groups avoided staring very carefully. Both Seto and Joey noticed, neither of them said anything.

.

They showered quickly after a quick glance at the clock said lunch was to be served within the hour. Dressing was easy, sweats would do.

They made their way through extraordinarily quiet halls. Most of the time someone was talking, in a quietly cultured voice to be sure, but the tile walls echoed, now the second they came in sight everyone stopped talking.

There was some muttering after they passed, along the lines of arrogant, stuck up, self-centered, but no one had the nerve to say anything to their faces.

Both men noticed the difference in the atmosphere of the lunch, but neither of them could figure out quite what the difference was. Joey shivered once.

"You ok?"

"Cold chill. Something's going to happen. Something not good. Be ready."

"You know what? Or from where?" Seto sneaked a peek at the yakuza.

"Don't know. Not from the oyabun, I can tell you that. There's been no warning. They'd give one. Would your sort give some kind of warning?"

Seto thought about that while he chewed his noodles. "Maybe. Maybe not. In here? Probably get some sort of signal. We better keep an eye out."

"Warden warned us about another show. But ... everyone's interested in everything we do. Why's that?"

"Boredom. There's no parties, no paper work, no buy and sell. So they watch everyone, the guards, each other. Probably drive each other nuts. I know they're getting on my nerves."

"Mine too. Wonder how they'll take us working out together. We need a good match. Tomorrow?"

Seto nodded. "And I think Mokuba is going to visit soon too."

"And that lawyer?"

"Maybe."

.

The next few days were crowded with activities. They found out that they couldn't have even a match without the wardens express permission, which he wasn't giving yet. Joey thanked whoever looked out for him that they'd asked Paul before they'd started their fight. He didn't want to be on restriction.

Seto paced a lot, spent an enormous amount of time on the phone and on his computer. He found that his lawyers had sent in all the proper paper work, before his sentencing, to get him a fine and a suspended sentence. The judge just happened to be one who'd suffered from insider trading and took special pleasure in sentencing traders heavily. Appeals were being submitted for consideration by other judges and the supreme court.

Seto had also called the art store, as promised. Two days after their first jog, an art set was delivered. It contained everything Joey could possibly want, including a table. The first time he'd set it up the guards had insisted on examining everything carefully. He'd braced himself to see half of it destroyed but two young guards had sent for an older man who'd respectfully examined every brush, ink stick and grinding stone. He'd carefully unrolled the rolls of paper then rolled them back up. He'd wrinkled his nose at the flannel and said that it needed washing at least four more times. Joey had been relieved that his supplies hadn't been damaged. He'd asked the older man if he'd like to watch.

The man had introduced himself as Akihito Yoshida and admitted that he'd like to watch Joey.

A crowd gathered as Joey'd had to set his table up in the small garden terrace complex outside their quarters. There wasn't room for the folding table in their living room. Seto leaned against the door frame to watch too.

Joey filled his water dishes at the sink in one of their bathrooms and also filled a small pitcher with extra water. He folded his small towel, laid out the flannel under sheet and started to work.

A soft, sneering voice broke the respectful silence. "Thinks he's a real artist, this I gotta see." He was shushed vigorously from several sides and got a pinch from an older yakuza who then moved away.

Joey just ignored the comment and concentrated on his task. He tore off a piece of paper and put it out on the flannel, weighted it down with two long brass weights and set out the brush he was going to use.

He used a small bamboo dipper to drizzle some water on his grinding stone then picked up his ink stick. He unwrapped it and took a moment to smell it. It was pine soot and very good. He dipped the stick in the water and just held it for a few moments, thinking about the grinding and letting the water soften the ink a bit. As he ground the ink he thought about what he wanted to paint, it took a minute to work up enough ink for his painting.

After he was done he carefully put the ink stickon a small mat to dry before he put it away. He couldn't understand the attitude of some artists to their ink.

After checking the ink for smoothness and consistency, Joey wet his brush and started painting. He'd decided to paint a pine branch, the smell of the ink brought a vision of what he wanted to paint into his mind. With a few quick brush strokes, he produced a beautiful image of a nearly bare pine branch with one lonely pinecone on it. He signed it then sighed. He didn't have a hanko or any mood seals. It would have to do.

He looked up when he realized that he was standing in total silence. Everyone was just standing, staring at his work. He glanced back at it wondering what was wrong. He looked up again to see a man examining his work with a critical eye.

"That's very good. Would you be kind enough to do another? A shame you don't have a hanko and some nice mood seals. But they can be put on later. Nice signature. Very elegant."

Joey blushed, ducking his head. "I've never been able to afford many seals. I had a few common ones but they were sold. Maybe I can get some later. Seto will buy me a couple."

"Of course. Perhaps you could do some bamboo? That's always a nice subject."

Joey glanced at his ink supply then tore off another piece of paper. He quickly painted one stalk of bamboo and a small spray of leaves. It was a beautiful, simple painting. The man smiled his approval.

"I'd like to buy both of those. I'll stamp them myself. I'd advise you to get stamps as soon as you can. Oh, excuse me. In my excitement I forgot to introduce myself. Suzuki Taro. I'm an art critic and gallery owner. That's how I wound up in here. Taxes are so confusing but that's no excuse. So ... here I am."

Joey bowed a bit. He'd heard of this man and his troubles. "I'm so sorry for your troubles. Please, count on me for ... help, if you need it."

Suzuki-san looked a bit confused but thanked Joey politely then took his leave.

"Well, that went well. I'll help you put stuff up. It's getting a bit late for painting. The light is going."

"Thanks ... Seto? I really need those seals. Can you loan me some money?"

"I'll buy you a shop full of seals if you want them. I've already ordered you several hanko. Different sizes and styles, to match your works. And don't say a word. I'm enjoying this a lot. Never thought you'd be more than a dabbler but you're really good. I'll be your sponsor." Joey opened his mouth to object but Seto just told him to shut up and help him put things away.

.

Two days after the painting incident, Joey was working again. This time there was trouble that no one would have expected. Three business men came up to Joey with a suggestion that he ignored, or tried to.

"Look, we don't care if you're fucking Kaiba or what. Street trash like you puts out. Everyone knows that. So, unless you want to get hurt, you'll bend over nicely. We'll even see that you have someplace to go when Kaiba gets bored of you."

Joey started cleaning up by pouring his waste water out. All over one man's shoes. "I'm not a slut or a whore. You can't intimidate me or buy me. Go away."

The man whose shoes had been ruined grabbed at Joey. He just ducked the grab and finished putting away his things. He shoved the storage box out of the way and waited. Seto, hearing the noise, came to the door to see what was going on. When Joey dodged another grab he punched the panic button in the nearby wall.

The button signaled when there was trouble in quarters. It was usually used for heart attacks and that sort of thing, so it not only summoned guards but the on duty doctor as well. The prison had actually never had one activated for a fight before.

The guards rushed in just in time to see one man grab Joey by the arm and another make a snatch at his hair. Neither one managed to get a good grip on Joey, to their dismay. Joey turned on them like a tiger. His quick fists made short work of all three of them. One punch to the head put the leader down for the count. A kick to the groin and the man with a handful of hair was holding himself and squealing like a pig. The third man actually had the nerve to pull an X-acto knife on Joey.

"Oh, please. You cut me with that and I'll take it away from you and cut you bad, deep and often."

The man waved it at Joey. "I have a knife. I'll cut you. I swear."

Joey just shook his head sadly. "No, you won't. You can't get to me ... oh, and the guards are here." Joey bowed to the guards and walked over to Seto, turning his back on the man in the process. He didn't turn back when he heard the sharp crackle of a Taser. He just grinned at Seto and muttered, "That'll show 'im."

Seto dragged Joey into his arms and kissed him hard then he pushed him away and examined him carefully. "If one of those bastards has done so much as scratch you, I'll have his head. Especially that last guy."

Joey just let Seto get his fretting over. "They'll all be really sorry. I bet they get transferred real quick. I just hope I'm not in too much trouble. Fighting's not allowed, remember?"

A guard approached them, trailed by the doctor, both men moving quietly into sight before speaking to them.

"Excuse me. We need to look Katsuya-san over. Is he hurt at all?"

Joey turned to let the doctor see him."I bust a knuckle. It's ok, just skinned a bit."

The doctor examined his hand quickly. "It's not bad. I'll just pour some peroxide over it and stick on a bandage. Just for safety's sake. I'll prescribe a tranquilizer because it's procedure but it's up to you if you want to take it or not. I'd recommend not myself." The doctor suited action to words and left, scribbling on a PDA as he went.

Seto took Joey into their quarters and made him sit on the couch. He wrapped an afghan around his shoulders and put the kettle on for tea. He also made sure that all Joey's art and supplies hadn't been damaged in the conflict. While he was doing that Suzuki-san asked if Joey was hurt.

Seto sighed and rubbed his face. "No, but he could have been. I thought we'd be safer here. This is ridiculous. When I get out of here, I'm having my lawyers look into several things. Including how Joey got the sentence he did for defending himself . . . um ... I'm sorry, can I help you." Seto managed to stifle his urge to freeze the man, he obviously had something on his mind and Joey liked him.

"Yes, I'd like to ask that, once Katsuya-san has calmed down, could he paint a few more things? I want to send them to my partner. There's no real hurry, but within two or three weeks would be very nice. Thank you. And tell the young man I'm very glad he wasn't hurt." Suzuki bowed and hurried away. Seto watched him go with a dim glimmer of an idea at the back of his mind.

Joey called him to tell him that the kettle was on the boil so he hurried in before the water was too hot.

"What did Suzuki-san want?"

Seto poured the water. "More pictures. How many can you get done in two weeks?"

Joey accepted the mug of tea with a sigh. "Depends on how much time I can spend painting. And I'd really rather set up somewhere I don't have to break down to keep the dew off."

"I'll see what can be done. And you shouldn't neglect your exercise routine either. That's not really good for you."

Joey nodded. "I know. Hunching over a painting for hours can really do a number on your back." He sipped his tea. "Mmmmm, good tea. I really needed that. It's a real bitch when someone just jumps a guy like that. They thought I was your honey boy. They wanted some too."

Seto's face darkened with fury, Joey was not a honey boy, a paid companion, he was much more than that. Seto wondered if he was going to pass out for a second. Joey's voice brought him back to himself.

"An' if you t'ink for one damn minute I'm gonna put up wit' dat, you're nuts." Seto started laughing. "What!?"

"I always know when you're really upset. You talk like street trash." Joey's face fell. "Oh, don't! It's cute. But if you really want to get rid of that, I'll hire coaches. Or not. Because I really don't care about it one way or the other."

Joey sighed. "Thanks. But how can you not care?"

"Because I don't. I make my own rules, society wise. I'd rather avoid trouble but if I have to, I can cause a lot of problems for some very influential people. Problems that they'd rather avoid. I've got some ideas about what we'll do when we get out. And your art falls right into them." Joey made a face. "Don't do that. Suzuki-san wants more of your art. We can work with that. You're a lot better than I thought you'd be. You're no dabbler."

"I don't want charity. If I'm good, that's fine. But I'm not living off your coat tails."

Seto shook his head. "No, you're not. I'll make sure you have opportunities. But you've got to follow up on them yourself. I'll open doors, but I won't pay your way in."

Joey's smile lit up the room. "Ok. I can deal with that. But now ... what about this fight?"

"Don't know. We'll find out as soon as they decide."

Seto and Joey sat, drinking tea and worrying, until the knock on the door announced the warden and a staff member.

Seto's "Come in." quavered just a tiny bit.

The warden came in and settled in the chair Seto offered, the staff member stood behind him and to his right.

"Well, that was ... bad. We've never had a situation like that before. What was on their minds?"

Joey explained that they'd thought, due to his 'lower' station, that he was a honey boy. The warden's shocked expression told its own story. Then Joey said that they were trying to rape him and the warden purpled.

"That's outrageous, unconscionable. We do not allow that sort of thing here. You were right to resist them. The guards saw it all. They attacked you first. They will be sent away as soon as the paperwork can be completed."

Joey sighed his relief and settled more comfortably on the couch. "Thank you. I'm not fond of being flogged. And I have two weeks to produce an art show for Suzuki-san. I think."

The warden's face lit up. "Yes, I heard about that. I'd love to see some of your pieces."

Seto pulled the three he considered Joey's best out of the portfolio and held them up, saying that they needed to be mounted properly.

The warden floored them all by saying, "Yes, yes, very nice. Excellent work. My grandfather would love to see these. Would it be alright if I invited him to view your works? He's retired now but he was the best mounter in the country at one time. He gave it up a while ago, saying that the art was just too awful to look at. But I think he might like to see this."

Joey shrugged, "Who's your grandfather? Pardon my inquisitiveness."

"Masahito Akira. I am named after him."

Joey glanced at Seto. Seto just stood and bowed. "We'd be pleased to have him see Joey's work. Anytime he wants to come is fine."

The warden got up, bowed and left. Joey just sat there with a slightly stunned expression on his face.

.

Word got around quickly that not only was Joey not a honey boy but he was no one to be messed with. The yakuza got a good laugh out of the way the 'hardened' criminals jumped out of his way. He got a good laugh out of it too.

Seto wasn't best pleased with it until Joey offered to fight him again. This time, he thought that the warden would approve their match. Joey was right Masahito-sama did.

The day of their match dawned, or rather didn't, it was cloudy and a bit cold for the season. Joey announced that he was glad they would be fighting inside. He smirked at Seto a bit. It seemed that the warden was having a bit of trouble with the papers to transfer the three men who'd attacked him. They were still in solitary, or as they called it here disciplinary seclusion. They were going to be allowed to view the fight however.

Seto tied the rank belt around his waist and grinned at Joey. Joey tugged the end of his belt and grinned back. They were of equal rank, something neither one of them had knownor cared about. The warden had found out somehow and given them the belts and a knowing smile.

Joey followed Seto to the middle of the mats and looked around, the gym was filled to the rafters. The bleachers were pulled out from the wall as far as they would go. Most of the population was in the gym.

The fight went just about as expected. A guard introduced them to the audience and called the start of the match.

Joey circled Seto looking for an opening. Seto just turned on his heel keeping his face to Joey. Joey started an attack, just a motion of his hand. Seto countered by shifting his weight. His counter led to an attack, a simple lift of a foot. Joey countered by shifting his weight forward and lifting one shoulder. This went on for several minutes.

Every yakuza in the place was holding their breath. The tension was killing. Nearly every other person in the gym was spell bound. Most of them had excellent knowledge of the arts, even if they didn't practice. The tension got so bad that one of the younger guards had to leave to throw up.

Finally, Seto made a mistake and Joey took him down with a simple hip throw. He dropped Seto on his back on the mats and flopped down beside him. They were both sweating heavily.

"Match to Katsuya-sama. Excellent match. Thank you, gentlemen." The judge bowed to both men. Seto got up and pulled Joey to his feet. They bowed to each other then to the judge. The judge dismissed them and they headed for the showers. Everyone between them and the door got out of the way, quickly clearing them a wide path.

Seto smirked at Joey. They'd had a bet that they wouldn't have to go to any extremes like they'd had to do at the other prison. Subtlety really worked here.

"Ok. I owe you. One day, complete service. Make tea, breakfast in bed, the whole deal. Don't rub it in."

Seto shook his head. "Now would I do that?"

"Yeah."

Seto didn't get his day for quite a while, in fact they didn't manage it until after they got out. Seto grumbled about that for years.

.

The day after their match, Joey started to paint. The warden had made arrangements for Joey to use a small meeting room near his office as a studio. All his things were moved there and he spent the morning arranging them to his liking. He had a little trouble with the lighting but a small lamp fixed that.

A tap on the door distracted him from his fussing. He was a bit glad for it too. He was beginning to get obsessive about it and that only distracted him from his art.

"Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Doesn't matter. I wasn't doing any thing productive anyway. What can I do for you?"

"My grandson asked me to come see your art. I've agreed that, if it's suitable, I'll mount it for you."

Joey eyed the old man for a moment. He was so old that he was stooped over, leaning on a cane. Joey decided to humor the old man and let him see the work. If he asked to mount something, he could always give him some secondary work to see if he did a decent job. Joey was wondering how he was going to get all his work mounted before the show so this could be a real help.

"Ok, I'll find something. I've got a lot of stuff done and in presses just for safe keeping." Joey pulled a drawer open and took out several pieces. "Here. This is all secondary stuff but it's a general idea of what I can do."

Masahito-sama nodded absently, glancing through the different papers. They were all very good, in fact, if this was secondary work he really wanted to see some of the good stuff. He also knew that he was not getting his hands on anything else until he proved himself able to mount what he'd been shown.

"I'd like to mount some of this. If you would let me. I know how protective artists are of their work. I don't blame you. It's like turning loose of a bit of your soul."

Joey was absently shuffling through some spoiled works and listening at the same time. "Sure. That's fine. I wonder ... humm... what did you say your name was? I'm so sorry to be rude but, right now my brain is like a sieve."

"Masahito Akira. I should have introduced myself a little better. My card."

Joey turned to take the man's card, accepting it with both hands. He read it carefully then looked up in surprise. "You're THE Akira. Oh, my ... would you like tea?" Joey nearly smacked himself in the head. This man was the best of the best in mounting Sumi-e paintings. He'd retired two or three years ago saying that there wasn't any art that he wanted to work with. Now he was offering to mount secondary works? Joey just started making tea, hoping his hands would stop shaking before he had to pour it.

Masahito-sama smiled to himself, not only was the young man a very good artist, he was modest.Secondary works, indeed.

"I would like to look at some larger pieces. If you have a truly large piece, I'd like to have the dimensions now. So that I can be sure to have proper mounting materials on hand, you see."

Joey got the tea set to the table without spilling anything, although he wasn't sure how. He allowed Masahito-sama to pour, clasping his still shaking hands in his lap.

"I have two fairly large pieces, although I'm not sure you'd call 90cm by 150 cm large. I'd like to do a really large landscape sometime, but not in here. There's just not enough room."

"I can mount something twice that size with materials on hand. Do you like banner or hanging style or western framing?"

Joey thought about that for a moment. "I think some pieces would benefit by matting and framing, but I'd really like some old style mountings as well. I think I'll leave the style of finishing up to you, unless you'd prefer it to be a mutual work?" Joey's doubtful expression lightened the old man's heart. One of the reasons he'd retired was that so many of the younger people had no head for finishing and insisted on their way only. While he knew that it was their art, mounting was his art and he refused to ruin a nice piece by bad framing or mounting inappropriately.

"I would be delighted. Wonderful, wonderful. More tea?"

Joey took a second cup although he didn't remember drinking the first. "Thank you. Um ... why don't I just let you look through what I've got and let you choose what you want to work with. You're much more experienced than I amwith finishing, I'd appreciate your advice greatly. If you need ... anything, talk to Kaiba Seto. He'll be financing my show."

Masahito-sama brightened visibly. "Ah! You already have a sponsor. That's wonderful! Many good artists fail for the lack of financial backing. The phrase poor artist isn't just a joke. I will admit that I was hoping that you had some money. I let my stocks go down considerably. And good brocade is so expensive now days. And I do love a nice hanging." He took a sip of his tea and nodded genially at Joey.

Seto walked into the room just then with a plate of snacks. "Oh, Joey, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you had company. I'll go get more snacks, shall I?"

Joey finally got his head on straight. "Please. That would be very nice, and when you come back bring your check book. You're going to need it." Joey shook off the last of his confusion. "And, Masahito-sama, would you please come look through this and see what you think is fit? I'm ... brain dead to be frank. I can't make up my mind. I have favorites, of course, but one of them is smudged and I can't figure out how to fix it. Perhaps you could get me away from it and back to business?"

Masahito just smiled. "I'll be happy to look at it. Sometimes a fortuitously placed stamp can help greatly."

Joey hung his head. "I don't have any. That's the other reason it's so hard to choose. Some of my art is planned around stamps I wish I had. Most of the rest is just ... lacking. I've signed them all of course but I don't have even a hanko."

The old man shook his head. "Well, well, I can aid you in that. I've been collecting seals for years. And I have one of the best collections of sumi-e equipment outside a museum. Feel free to ask to borrow anything. I can always say no."

Joey blinked back tears. "Thank you so very much. Thank you."

"Tut, tut, young man. It's nothing to me. My sons don't do mounting. Most of my collection will just be boxed up and put away when I'm gone. I hate to see that. But ..." he slapped his hands against his thighs and stood up. "Let me look until the snacks come. Very tasty, by the way." while they were talking, they'd eaten the whole plate without realizing. "And I'm going to have a talk with Kaiba-san. I think he has quite a collection of stamps, why he doesn't let you use some of them, I don't know."

Joey frowned. "I don't either. That's strange though. He ... I wonder?"

Seto entered with a larger tray of snacks, his checkbook in his hip pocket and said, "You wonder what? I got snacks and here's the book." he put the tray down on the table and turned to look at Joey.

"Do you know that you have a collection of mood stamps?"

Seto looked puzzled for a moment. "I do? Not that I know of. I'll call Mokuba in a while and ask him. I have to go talk to my lawyer now. I won't be long. I'll sign you two checks, don't ruin me. Ok?"

Joey nodded with a grin. "Ok. I won't buy the Imperial Palace or nothin' while you're gone. Good luck."

Seto hugged Joey then left.

.

Masahito-sama and Joey spent nearly an hour just going through every piece he had. They examined each one for all sorts of things. Joey even showed him the two pieces he'd ruined by smearing the ink while putting them away. Masaheto-sama said he'd take them anyway, he thought he might be able to save them.

He was just leaving with all the art carefully packed for transport when two guards came running up.

"Katsuya-kun, you must come at once. Kaiba-san has worked himself into a ... a frenzy. His lawyer is in the hall with a bloody nose and ... we don't know what to do. We're afraid to try to take him into custody. What if we hurt him? And what if he hurts one of us? We don't need that kind of trouble here. Please."

Joey just excused himself to Masahito-sama and took out after the guards at a run.

Joey entered the small meeting room carefully, Seto in a real temper was nothing to mess around with. He wondered what had set him off this badly. He looked around and realized that 'set off' was really to the point. The room was trashed.

Seto had upset the central table and tossed the chairs into the wall, breaking two of them. All the pictures were off the wall, shattered on the floor, glass making puddles around them. One window was open and the curtains hung half out of it.

Seto had one lawyer backed into a corner and was talking to him softly. His intense look and ridged posture made Joey shiver. The other lawyer was in the hall holding a handkerchief to his nose and saying, "No, no! He didn't hit me! I ran into the door frame on my way out. I will not be in the same room with him in a temper. It's too intense for me. He never, never hits. He says it's beneath him to hit an inferior. Please, don't hurt him. We made a mistake."

Joey called Seto softly so as not to startle him. "Seto. Baby. What the hell? Come on, talk to me."

Seto turned with a snarl. "They want to leave you here. You know what will happen then, don't you?"

Joey nodded. "They'll find an excuse to send me to some other prison. I'm not high class enough. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. You get out so you can see to getting me out. It's alright."

"No! It is not! You'll leave with me or I won't leave. I'll stay here until your sentence is up. That's all there is to that. I will not be argued with." Thelawyer he'd turned his back on started to say something. Seto just shouted, "ENOUGH!" slashed his hand through the air and stalked to the door.

He stood in the door. "I'm sorry. I lost my temper, a thing I hate doing. I'll pay for whatever I broke, of course." he held out his hands to a guard. "I'm ready to go."

"Go? No, you'll have to speak to the warden but you won't be going anywhere. Come with me."

Seto blinked, glanced at Joey and followed the guard. Joey followed him. The lawyers followed both of them.

It didn't take the warden long to get to the bottom of the whole mess. He talked to the lawyers, guards, Seto and Joey. He told Seto to wait in a small side room while he did his own interviews.

After all the talking and fussing was over, the warden handed down his decision.

"Kaiba Seto. Your temper is well known and I understand now that this was ... unendurable. I wouldn't have put up with such a revolting, traitorous suggestion either. But, you cannot just destroy things without repercussions. You will pay for the damages. You are on lock down for one week. You will not leave quarters. Do you understand?"

Seto nodded. "Yes, I understand. Please convey my apologies to the staff." He got up and walked to the door. "Thank you for your understanding. Will you please try to explain to my lawyers that no man with an ounce of sense leaves his lover in the lurch like that? I've tried for a month. They don't listen. Excuse me."

He turned on his heel and stalked out the door back straight. Joey snorted, "Idiot." and followed.

Masahito Akira

fuku-honbucho - Headquarters chief

hanko - small stamp with a persons name on it. Used all over Japan along with a signature to assure people that it was really signed by the person in question.

shateigashira - third in command

Kyodai - brothers What yakuza will call 'clan' members. Or other yakuza when comparing themselves to outsiders

gaikuza - not yakuza. A contraction of the word gaijin - foreigner and yakuza

Mood seals are the red seals you see on chinese and japanese painting. They are sometimes common sayings like good fortune or Long life and other times are short quotations from every thing from Confucius to Tsung Tsu.


	4. Freedom, Part 1

Insider Trading: chapter 3 part 1

Title: Insider Trading

Chapter: Freedom

Word count: 30,730

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: All the characters of Yu-gi-oh! belong to someone who is not me. These fan fictions were written for fun, not profit. However, this story _does_ belong to me. Please don't snitch it.

Warnings: Probably a little of everything. Fighting, Blood, Gore, Bad Language. Japanese Legal system, which does NOT resemble America in any way.

Parings: Joey/Seto

Summary: Seto manages to get himself sent to prison for insider trading. How he and Joey manage to get along.

Seto paced the living room. He was as restless as he'd ever been. Not only was he forbidden the gym, the track and any other exercise, he was forbidden to even leave their quarters for meals. They were brought to him on a cart. He was slowly going crazy.

The computer pinged softly and Seto hurried to answer. It was time to meet Mokuba in a chat room on the Kaiba Corp. dedicated server. Thank goodness they hadn't forbidden him the computer. He'd really lose his mind then.

Seto signed into the chat room to find Mokuba already there. He let Mokuba tell him about his day, asking questions once in a while. Then he told Mokuba about what the lawyers were doing. Mokuba had promised to keep an eye on them now that they knew the idiots wanted to leave Joey behind. Mokuba didn't like that any better than Seto had.

They'd done this for the last three days. Seto's lawyers were onnoticethat there was to be no more foolishness, they were to come speak to Seto every day. Seto's punishment couldn't keep him from seeing his lawyers so they came to the quarters every day. He was now much more involved in their appeals since he didn't have to keep an eye on Joey's back or on their subordinates. The lawyers were sweating out his temper as well. Seto smirked a bit at the thought.

Joey, on the other hand, was painting like mad. He had all the things he'd dreamed of for so long and he was putting them all to work. He painted, then he studied pictures of things on his computer and painted some more. He sent all his pictures to Matsumoto-sama as soon as they were dry. Matsumoto had agreed to not only mount everything he sent but to keep it all until Joey got out to have a show.

Joey was prepared to spend as long as it took to paint enough for a good show. Due to the rules of the prison, he was only allowed to spend four hours a day working. He was still going to the gym and running, even though he hated leaving Seto behind. The guards had advised him against holing up with Seto. He was under punishment, not Joey. So Joey stuck to their routine as closely as he could. He refused to eat in the dinning room by himself so they both got a plate in their suite.

They talked about everything and anything. Joey learned about how Seto ran Kaiba Corp., Seto learned how Joey had managed to keep alive. They both wondered how they'd managed to live together for so long without really learning anything about each other.

They laughed and teased, argued and reasoned. Joey had an amazingly astute mind and sharp intellect. Seto applied his considerable social skills to bringing him out of his shell of tough guy sullenness. Joey enjoyed their interaction especially when Seto picked a subject and started a discussion. It didn't matter which side of a subject Seto picked. He had plenty of information to arm himself with.

"Damn, Seto, how do you know all this shit?"

Seto sipped his tea then pointed to a stack of newspapers. "I read, a lot. I read six newspapers every day. I read the New York Times, the Chicago Sun-Times, the Los Angeles Times, the London Times, the Rome News Tribune, the Tokyo Sanki Shumbun and several trade journals every day."

"I noticed that you've always got your nose in a paper at breakfast. Can I read them too?"

"I don't know, can you read?"

Joey gave him a blank look.

"Can means are you able to. May means will I let you have the papers. And, yes, you may read anything you like."

"You've got a real thing for the Times."

"I know. I just have always read them. I also have a cutting service that finds anything about me, personally or Kaiba Corp. and cuts it out. I get a summary and an index once a week, or I did. I suppose Mokuba reads that now. But that's how I know what I know. You're smart."

"Thank you." Joey gave Seto a small bow. "I just never had time to keep up with all the news. I was too busy keeping body and soul together. I'm kind of looking forward to reading about all the different things."

"I'll point out articles that I think you should read particularly closely. If you like that is."

"I like. How many more days?"

Seto made a face. "Three. Seems like forever. At least I've had plenty of time to talk to Mokuba. Chat rooms aren't the same as a telephone but it's better than what I did have. Want to talk to him?"

Joey nodded. "We could do a three way. I've got some questions to ask him."

"Want privacy?"

"No, I'm not going to say anything that you can't read."

.

"Well, that was the stupidest thing I've ever read. I mean it. You're not staying behind. If I leave, you're coming with me. If you can't come, I'm not going."

Joey just shook his head. "No! If you can get out, you go. You just have to pay whatever bribes are necessary to keep me here. It's that easy. I'm not keeping you here if you can go. Understand? You don't deserve to be here."

Seto snarled softly, "Well,you don't either. It was self-defense. I don't know what's wrong with everyone."

"I don't either. I told my story to the officer. It was never brought up in court. I wasn't called to defend myself either."

"You ... that's outrageous."

Joey bit at his lip. They'd never really had the time or inclination to do more than hit the highlights of his trial. "Maybe you should have your ... my ... Our lawyers check the transcripts of my trial? I don't know what they might find but maybe they'll find something."

"You're right. I'll send a mail right now. Mo' is pissed at you too."

Joey just shrugged. "Sorry about that. I ... Mo's a great kid." Joey stretched. "I'm bushed. Is there anything stupid and brain rotting on tv?"

"How about that Ninja show. The contest thing?"

Joey shrugged. "That's fine. Mindless and stupid. Lots of cheering for the contestants and no thinking."

They spent the next two hours watching what Seto referred to as 'mindless movement' until they both started to nod off.

.

The next morning Seto handed Joey the New York Times as soon as he was done with it. "Might want to read the article in the Society Section about that new artist. He's a dabbler if you ask me, but you should at least know about him. And there's a nice letter in the Letters to the Editor. I marked it. Don't bother to read the others. They're just drivel."

Joey stuck his nose in the paper and enjoyed reading it, until he got to the Business section. That was boring and confusing. He groaned.

"What's wrong?" Seto looked over the top of a Barcelona paper that had been sent because it had an article the comptroller thought would be of interest. "You ok? Not getting sick?"

Joey shook his head. "No. But this Business section is as boring as it is confusing."

"Don't bother reading that, all you need is the news and general interest sections. The Business section ... I'll explain it if you're really interested. But you really don't need to read it."

Joey folded the paper neatly and set it aside. "That's good. I'm really not interested. But I don't want your friends to think I'm stupid or something."

"They won't. I'll make sure you're up on everything they'd expect you to be familiar with."

"Good ... um ... damn, this isawkward."

Seto eyed Joey again. "Just spit it out. Unless you're going to ask if I want you to stay with me. If you do that, I'll smack you. I've said it several times. I won't leave you behind. I want you. You want me. The rest of the world can go to hell. They didn't help me earn my money, build my reputation or establish my reputation. They're not going to tell me how to live my life. If you want to stay, stay. If you want to go, it'll break my heart but go."

Joey blinked at Seto for a moment then moved to kneel by his chair. "I want to stay. Please?" Joey put his arms around Seto's waist.

Seto just pulled him up and stood in front of him. "Stay. Please."

"Ok, I will."

They returned to their breakfasts without further comment. Joey had to blow his nose and Seto blinked rapidly for several seconds.

.

Joey went to the gym by himself and worked out hard then went for a run. He did his usual three laps and added another one just for good measure. He was going to make sure that he was in good shape. He was going to be doing a lot of painting and knew that he was going to need the extra stamina. Besides he was going to be here alone for some time, he needed to get used to the idea while Seto was still here.

After the workout and his run, Joey went for a shower. He liked the showers in this gym. They were private and clean with soap and shampoo provided if you forgot your own. Which he didn't do but it was still nice.

He was in the process of washing his hair when he heard his name called. He called out to answer and heard foot steps heading his way. He rinsed the last of the shampoo out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

The yakuza who was standing in the open area bowed. Joey bowed back, ignoring the fact that he was nearly naked. "How may I help you?"

"I have been sent here by my master, whose name is unimportant. There is a plan afoot to do you harm. No one knows much more than that, except that no yakuza are involved. Please believe that. Be cautious. Thank you for your time."

Joey nodded. "No, thank you for yours. And tell your master 'thank you'. If I knew who he was, I would be sure to thank him properly. Tell him that the word nightingale in English will gain my undivided attention. Yes?"

The yakuza nodded back, bowed and left.

Joey planned as he dressed. He was going to have to be exceptionally cautious. This was not good at all. If he got hurt Seto would be beside himself and probably do something exceptionally stupid.

It didn't take him long to get back to their quarters where Seto was on the computer again. Joey had to smile a bit. As long as Seto had access to a computer he wasn't under much punishment. Joey decided to make Seto do some yoga and ti chi, just to keep him from getting too restless.

Seto turned from the computer when he heard Joey come into the room.

"Hello. I was just talking to Taylor. He's in Japan for the first time in almost two years. He's mostly been in Italy, racing. And ... you're not interested in Tristan Taylor right now, what's up?"

"Got a threat just now. Yak came to the showers to warn me that there's a conspiracy to do me some sort of harm. No one knows exactly what. May just be some loud mouth spouting off. But I'm going to treat it as real. I'll be a bit jumpy for a while. Don't take it personal."

Seto stood up from his desk at once and came to Joey. "You know I wouldn't. Do you know anything else?" Joey shook his head. "I'll go ... damn. You're staying with me. I don't care what you've got to say about it. Two more days and we can take care of each other again. Promise me that you won't go off looking for trouble. That you'll stay right here with me."

Joey just shrugged. He hadn't been expecting this. Seto looked nearly frantic. "Ok. I promise I won't leave quarters until you can go with me. Then we'll go find out who, what, when, and were. I don't care about how. And we'll kick some butt. Until then, I can claim artistic exhaustion, or something."

Seto just sighed, ran a hand through his hair and grumbled. "Those fools had better get us out of here soon. I swear, I'm going to fire all of them."

Joey settled into an easy chair and thought. "I don't think my lawyer was worth the ass wipe his diploma was written on. He just sort of sat there. The judge didn't think much of me. My clothing offended him. My hair didn't go over too well either. When he asked questions, I had no idea what he was saying. He used legal terms I'd never heard. And my so-called lawyer just let him run all over me."

Seto thought about that for a moment. "I'll have them look into that. Sounds like everyone just assumed you were guilty of what your father accused you of. They just shoved you through to get it over with. We can work with that. At the least we ... they can get you a new trial."

Joey watched as Seto went back to his computer and began to type. Things were beginning to look up.

.

Joey's lawyer examined the transcript with a microscope. He was disgusted by the whole proceeding. When he showed selected excerpts to his boss, he was told to go ahead with a new appeal. An appeal for a new trial.

Seto's case was a bit different and much more difficult. He'd agreed to a plea bargain which had not been kept. His lawyers were finally going to have a field day with it. They'd had to wait until Seto's lawyers could gather all the information they needed to have the judge investigated. It seemed that he should have recused himself, the legal term for refusing to judge the case because of a conflict of interests. It seemed that he'd lost a lot of money on the stock market due to insider trading. He'd had no business being on the bench at all.

Mokuba had finally quit trying to micro-manage the case and gotten out of the lawyers'way. Both cases were going to be reviewed in the next week or two. Seto wondered if he'd have to go back to court. He worried that Joey would have to. His notorious temper had Seto a bit worried about him, a court room and an annoyed judge.

.

Joey fidgeted on the couch while Seto lectured him carefully on what he was supposed to do if he ever went to court again. He knew Seto was scared of what was going to happen. Joey was not. He'd decided that, if Seto wanted him, Seto would make sure that he stayed here. If Seto didn't want him, there wasn't much Joey could do about it. But Joey couldn't remember a time that Seto had ever lied to him, about anything.

"Seto, calm down. If you leave before me, that's ok. I know you'll make sure I'm kept here. I trust you. Not 'them', you. You'll visit and write. I know that. And if I get out with you. What then?"

"You'll move in with me. We're a couple, together, mates. Whatever you want to call it. Significant others."

"I'm not going to leach off you. I'll support myself somehow. You got me?"

Seto choked then started laughing. "Joey, Joey, Joey. You'll be the newest, up and coming. Traditional painter in ... twenty years, or maybe more. You're very good, with practice you will be great. People will pay a great deal of money for your paintings. I'll be your sponsor. And I'll love every minute of it. Showing off my beautiful, accomplished, intelligent lover."

Joey blinked at Seto. "And where did you pick this guy up? Can I kill him now?"

"Seppuku is very uncouth. Idiot."

Joey gave Seto a brilliant smile and went to hug him. Seto hugged him back, feeling a bit desperate, he wasn't leaving Joey here alone. He couldn't stand to.

Joey pushed Seto away gently. "Ok. I can hear the wheels grinding from here. What's going on in that devious mind of yours?"

"I'm still trying to get you out at the same time as me.My lawyers have finally gotten Mokuba settled so that they can spend all their time on us. Mokuba finally divided up the staff. Part of the legal team istaking care of company business and there's a dedicated team just for our troubles. It's working, at last. We should know something definite in three or four days. I'm really worried though."

"Well, don't. I can take care of myself. I've got some contacts here that I haven't done anything about because I don't need to. But if I have to, I will. So –I'm ready for food. What do you think we'll be having?"

Seto realized that Joey was changing the subject and went along. "I don't know. That chicken yesterday was ... vulcanized, for lack of a better word."

"Yeah, but at least it didn't smell of sulfur. I'd really like some good fresh tuna. Never happen here. I think every bit of it is frozen. Why would you freeze tuna? Doesn't make sense."

Seto shook his head. Who would have thought that Joey was so knowledgeable about food and it's preparation. He was, in fact, a bit of a snob. Seto smiled faintly.

"What? So I'm a snob about food. I wanted to be a chief at one time. Until I found out that I couldn't afford the apprenticeship. So I kept up with things as best I could."

Seto laughed. "Well, now I know. You can cook for me when we get out. I'll take you to a small market I know. Very chi-chi, expensive and great. The man who washes the floor knows more about cooking fish than some housewives. And the knives. You'll love them. Best I've ever seen. I'll buy you a good set. Would you like that?"

Joey blushed like a girl. "Yeah, I really would. I love cooking. It's really satisfying to take raw ingredients and make food. If you laugh, I'll smack you. My secret vice is bento boxes. I just love making really fancy ones. I guess it's the artist in me."

Seto just shook his head. "Who'd have thought it. Will you make me bento to take to work? I'd like that."

Joey gave Seto a puzzled look. "Sure, but don't you get invited out all the time?"

"I do. And having a bento would be a good excuse to refuse. Especially since I really hate going out with some of the most insistent inviters. They always want something from me. Something I don't want to give them. I get tired of all the ... whining. Ruins my digestion."

Joey cracked up. "Ok so I'm supposed to be the little woman and send you off to the office with your bento?"

Seto snickered, tried to stop and wound up nearly falling over. They both laughed until they had tears in their eyes.

Joey settled on the couch. "I'll be glad when you can get out of here again. I want our run. And you really need to workout. Wanna do some pushing after lunch? It'll be good for you." Joey's hopeful look made Seto smile.

"Sure. I'd really like that. I need some action. I need to move. I'm losing it."

"No you're not. You're just like me, you need exercise. You need to work your body as hard as your mind. I have my painting now. But you don't have much to keep your mind occupied just now." Joey stared blankly at the wall for a moment. "Why don't you write a game or something. You used to write the best games."

Seto sighed. "When I took over from Gozaburo I had to give it up. But, I think I'll try it. I can get the outline done in a couple of days. The art will have to wait until ... um ... hmmm." Joey grinned as Seto wandered around the room, planning his game. This was going to work out well.

Seto would be occupied instead of bored. Joey grinned to himself.

A bored Seto was a cranky Seto and being confined to quarters was slowly driving them both crazy. It was only for a week and there were now only two more days left but neither one of them was the type of person to just sit around.

.

The next two days were spent on keeping each other occupied. Seto told Joey all about his idea for a game, in exquisite detail. Joey got Seto up at 8:00am, refusing to allow him out of bed sooner. They both showered, ate breakfast then worked on their projects. Joey painted, out in the small courtyard or in the middle of the living space. Seto worked on the story line for his game. They broke for lunch but ate light as Joey insisted that they both do ti chi, kata and pushing, for at least two hours. Then Joey went for a run while Seto returned to work on his game.

Finally, their punishment was over. The week had stretched into infinity, as far as they were concerned.

Joey sighed as they went for breakfast together. "I'd rather take a beating. At least it's all over in a few minutes, this thing nearly killed me. You think they'll have eggs today?"

Seto shook his head over Joey's practicality. "I hope so. I'd really like some sausages too."

Joey nodded, licking his lips. "Yeah, sausages. But I like a traditional breakfast too. Only ... not here. Their food sucks. Just you wait..." Joey plopped into his chair. "I'll make you an omelet that'll make your mouth water just looking at it. And crepes, with strawberries and a special honey-yoghourt sauce."

Seto pointed his finger at Joey. "You shut up. You're making me hungry. This is ok. It's fine. I keep saying that. I really can't wait until you can cook for me. That omelet sounds great. I'm not too sure about strawberries and yoghourt but I'll try it. Now ... here's our food."

Joey snorted, this morning was not a free day, they got what was served. "Soggy toast, oatmeal and grape jelly. Damn." They both sighed and started to eat.

After downing the breakfast that Joey called 'Completely lame.' they went to the track. Joey said that they shouldn't run on a full stomach but Seto had denied that his stomach was anywhere near full. So they had done four laps and staggered across the finish line, sweaty and laughing.

"How soon do you think the lawyers will actually accomplish something? I'm really ready for you to be safe."

Seto wiped his face with a towel. "Soon, I think. I didn't realize that we, Kaiba Corp, were involved in so many legal battles at one time. My staff was spread too thin. Mokuba didn't realize that the head of the department was juggling so many cases at one time. Things fell through the cracks, so to speak. I'm not mad, just disgusted, mostly at myself. I didn't realize that Yugi wouldn't be considered a proper guardian. That's what started the whole cascade effect and put me behind the eight ball."

Joey gave Seto a blank look. "Cascade effect? Howzzat?"

"There were six cases when Mo' got into his mess. Each case has three people assigned to it automatically, in rotation. Then my case came up. The Head assigned six men to that, but they were all ... er ... second stringers. New people, just graduated from law school. Since it was just a trading incident, he didn't see any reason to worry about it. But they got themselves taken. The judge just ran all over them outside the courtroom. They got a plea bargain that wasn't kept, because of some legal wording that they read the wrong way. Which the judge expected. Then, some Civil Servant decided that Yugi wasn't a proper guardian for Mokuba and tried to have him stuck in foster services. I'd have had a time getting him back out, I can tell you. So there had to be some juggling again. I'm glad Roland agreed to be Mo's guardian. I trust him more than almost anyone else. So one thing led to another to another and we got shuffled to the bottom of the pile again and again. Doesn't matter now. But you can believe that there's going to be some restructuring done."

"I see. Well, that is a mess. You need to increase the size of your staff. Or hire an outside firm, keep them on a retainer for emergencies. I didn't think you had people for criminal trials. Aren't most of your guys contract lawyers?"

Seto nodded. "They are and that's what led to most of my troubles. My team was blindsided by a criminal expert. Insider trading is a fraudulent activity. So, my department head did what he thought best. Two days ago he turned the whole mess, your case and mine, over to an outside firm. One that specializes in appeals. I'm supposed to get a report tomorrow."

Joey handed Seto a bottle of water and headed for their quarters. He hoped that the new team would get Seto out of here, he wasn't looking good. He was too thin, and he looked worried all the time. His days in Sakurahad not done him any good at all.

Seto knew that Joey was worried about him but he didn't know what to do about it except to lean on the law team to get them out as quickly as possible. He wanted to get Joey out before something bad happened to him.

.

They didn't have long to wait. The very next day Seto got an email right after their first 'work' period. He opened it and just sat staring at it.

Joey noticed that Seto was just sitting at his computer and came over to see what was wrong.

"Seto? You ok? What is it?"

"Um ... email. From Mokuba. He'll be here tomorrow with a limo."

Joey sighed a bit shakily and dropped onto the couch. "Oh, that's good. Write to me?"

Seto blinked once at the monitor then turned. "No."

Before he could go any further Joey just cringed. "Oh, ok."

Seto gave him a fondly exasperated look. "We both need to pack, come on."

Joey looked up. "Um ... excuse me?"

"I said 'We both need to pack.' Remember, I said I wouldn't leave without you? That's been the other hold up. I kinda lied ... a bit."

Joey pulled Seto into a hard hug. "A lot. Ya great big ... mmmmffff." Seto cut him off with a hard kiss.

They frankly necked for a while then Seto pushed Joey away. "No. No more. If we go any farther we'll end up in bed. I want to wait until we're out of here."

Joey just shrugged in a puzzled way. "Ok, lover, whatever you want. Don't get it but it's fine."

"I want to wait until we're free. I want you to make love to me in my bed. I don't really understand it either but there you are."

"Ok. Sure thing." he stretched and cracked his back, making Seto wince. "Let's go pack. What time is Mokuba coming for us?"

"Buttcrack of dawn. I told him as early as they'd let him."

Joey snorted. "Language, ass hole. What time is the buttcrack of dawn?"

"7:00am. That's as early as they'd allow. I won't sleep a wink."

Joey laughed. "Me neither. So, let's pack, then we can play some cards. Ok?"

"Sounds like a plan." Seto turned to the closet and started pulling things out of it.

They took their time, pulling shirts and sweaters and pants out and piling them on one bed. Joey brought all his stuff in and dumped it on the floor. Seto banished anything from either prison immediately. Joey didn't object, he was as glad to get rid of it as Seto.

Seto was also for tossing anything ink stained. Joey had dug in his heels over that. He'd explained that he might as well keep the things as he was bound to get ink on what he was wearing when he painted. The ink was water proof once it dried so the stains wouldn't come out. No sense, in Joey's opinion, in ruining good clothing when he had stuff that was already stained. Seto just shrugged, put the things aside and started planning. Joey gave him a fond swat and shoved them into a duffle bag.

Seto drew out the packing as long as he could. They didn't have much to occupy themselves with and neither one of them was going to sleep much. He wanted to wear them both out, so they could sleep at least a little.

They spent most of the time they packed arguing about what to keep and what to get rid of. Seto accumulated quiet a pile of stuff that neither one of them liked.

"How the hell do we wind up with so much stuff we hate? Doesn't make sense."

Seto smirked at Joey in a rather haughty way. "We have _people_."

Joey grumped, "People! What the fuck does that mean? 'We have people.', sounds dirty. Or something."

Seto snickered softly. "It really just means that I'm too lazy to go shopping so I send out a personal shopper every two months or so. They buy everything they see that they think I might like. And I did the same thing for you with the people who came here. See?"

Joey snorted. "Well, from now on, I'm going shopping for myself. I like shopping." Seto gave him an incredulous look. "Well, I do. Sorry if I'm all girly that way."

"I like it. I've never really had time to shop for myself. And it's really not safe. I got mobbed the last time I actually went into a game shop. My face is too well known."

"Especially after Battle City and all that."

Seto just nodded and stuffed the last of his things into a large duffle.

"Hey, by the way, where did you get the duffels?"

"Mo' sent them. Our stuff won't fit into one of those little boxes anymore."

.

After they put their duffels by the door, ready for next morning, they played Duel Monsters. It wasn't as much fun as it would have been if they had the facilities of a dueling arena available. But they had cards and brains, what else did they really need? Joey and Seto were both very much aware that most people who dueled did so with just cards. You had to be in the top 20 or pay a fee to duel in the arenas, unless you were enrolled in a competition. Many duelists had only used a holographic facility once or twice.

So, instead of standing at opposite ends of a dueling arena they sat at opposite sides of a coffee table.

They slapped their cards down on the array with shouts of triumph. They picked up the destroyed monsters with groans of despair. They counted life points and argued over card effects. When the lights finally went out they both snarled.

"Well, damn, I was just about to kick your ass ... again."

Joey gathered up his cards. "Yeah? And who had the most life points when the lights went out?"

Seto grudginglyadmitted, "Youdid. But that doesn't mean I couldn't have rallied. Bed?"

Joey sighed loudly. "I guess. There's nothing else to do. But I'm not sure I'm gonna sleep even now."

"Me neither. But what else can we do? And no, not that."

"No, we agreed."

"Did you pack all your art? And all the equipment? Have we forgotten anything?"

Joey thought. "Yes, yes and no. Come on. Let's just go lay in bed. If we lay there long enough, maybe we'll sleep."

"If we relax, maybe. We can try."

So they trooped off to bed, and sleep, finally.

.

Seto woke at the early hour of 5:00am grumbling because he had two hours to wait. Joey woke with him, mostly because Seto bounced the bed until he did.

"Fuck, moron, I was still sleeping. Nice dream too. Why'd ya do that?"

"BecauseI'm bored, and hungry. And, if I'm awake, you should be too. Misery loves company."

"Ya miserable ... never mind. I'm going to take a shower. You should too." Joey pinched his nose shut to indicate Seto's ripeness.

Seto just threw a pillow at him.

"Ok. Shower, dress and meet me at the door. Maybe they'll let us out early."

"Sure, they will. And what do we do until Mo' gets here?"

Seto smiled. "Bet you twenty thousand yen that he's there already."

"And we'll find that out how?" Joey's impatient remark made Seto snicker.

"We'll ask him. He wouldn't lie about something like that and you know it."

"Ok." Joey held up his hands in surrender. "That's true. I'm headed to shower."

Seto went to his shower and Joey to his. It didn't take them long to get clean and dressed in fresh clothing.

Seto choose a simple pair of linen trousers in dark blue with a lighter blue shirt and a pair of simple loafers. Joey wore the same sort of outfit except that it was all in shades of brown.

"I'm ready. Come on."

Joey laughed and took Seto's hand. "I'm ready too. Let's go."

They opened the door and walked out into the hall. The warden was just coming to knock on the door to wake them

"Ready, I see. We'll have to sign some paper work, but it won't take long. Only a few minutes. Master Mokuba has been outside since 5am, and in my office since about six. He's very impatient. We better go."

Seto followed the warden with Joey at his side. They exchanged speaking looks and tiny snickers. "Ok, ok, I owe you. You can take it out in trade." Seto just smirked.

Mokuba jumped Seto the minute he got in the door. Seto just hugged him like he'd never let go. Joey stood to one side, smiling happily. He'd get a hug in a minute.

Mokuba turned to Joey and hugged him too. "Thanks for taking care of my Onii-san. I'd be very unhappy if anything happened to him."

Joey returned the hug, whispering, "Me too."

Seto cleared his throat. "Can we get on with it, please? I'd like to get out of here, before they decided to keep us."

The warden laughed softly. "Not a chance. You have no idea how hard it's been to keep undesirables from bothering you. Now, here are the papers. Kaiba-sama, sign right here. We need your hanko too." Seto signed and stamped the paper.

The warden turned to Joey with his papers. "And you. Here, please." He pointed to the papers and Joey turned red.

"I don't have a hanko. Will my ... oh, thanks." Seto had just handed Joey the small case that Mokuba had brought with him.

Joey opened the box and took out his stamp. It was carved from a single piece of apple green jade. Seto had made sure that it was a nice size, neither too small or ostentatiously large. Joey signed the papers, stamped them and tucked his hanko away in his pocket.

Mokuba was nearly dancing with anxiety. "Come on, let's get out of here. I had one of the men get your stuff so you wouldn't have to go back. Come on, come on."

Seto rolled his eyes at the warden. "We better go before he has a, as Joey calls it, tizzy. I'd say it's been a pleasure, but it hasn't. Good-bye." Seto turned on his heel and strode to the door. Joey just nodded to the warden and followed, keeping his shoulders back and his head high.

Neither Seto nor Joey relaxed until they were ensconced in the limo and on their way down the drive.

.

Joey enjoyed his ride in a limo. Seto had sat back and watched him as he enjoyed himself. This was one of the things about Joey that had always infuriated him. Joey's frank enjoyment of things. Seto had never been allowed this. He wasn't even sure he knew how.

"Seto, can we open the sun roof? Please?"

Seto just knocked on the divider and, when the driver let it down, told him to open it.

Joey laughed as the just risen sun shown in to the car. "This is great. Look at that. You can see Kaiba Tower from here. I never realized how tall it was. How many floors is it?"

"74. I have an apartment at the top. That's where we're going. We were supposed to have to wear trackers, but the legal team managed to get that nixed. As soon as the house is ready we'll move there."

Joey blinked once. "74 floors? Holy moley. And we're going to live there? That's great. I've always wanted to see a penthouse." Joey stood up and stuck his head through the sun roof.

Seto started in alarm then realized that there was no way Joey could fall out or get hurt. Joey reached down and grabbed Seto by the arm. "Come on. Stand up. Have some fun. It's great. Almost as good a riding a bike."

Seto stood up at Joey's urging and stuck his head and shoulders out the sun roof too. It felt amazing. The wind rushing through his hair gave him a feeling of freedom and joy. Or maybe it was just being free again. He started laughing, shaking his head to let the wind muss his hair.

Mokuba nearly fell off his seat, his big brother was acting his age. For the first time ever. He loved it.

Seto hugged Joey who laughed again. "This is great. I wish ... never mind. Be satisfied with what you have. How soon before we actually get there?"

Seto glanced at his watch. "About ten minutes."

They both jumped when they heard a police siren. "What the fuck?" Joey hastily plopped into his seat with Seto right behind him. Neither one of them wanted to even look at a uniform for a while.

"What's going on? Why did they stop us?" Mokuba was scared, what if they took Joey and Seto back?

The chauffeur let the divider down. "They probably stopped us because you were half outside the car. Relax, all they'll do is lecture you. This early in the morning, you didn't cause a distraction."

And sure enough, after some consultation, one of the officers got into the parked limo and gave them a short, sincere lecture on the dangers of sticking their limbs outside the safety of the car.

He ended, "I know that you were just having some fun. Youthful exuberance and all that. But please be more careful. You could have been decapitated and you most certainly would distract other drivers. This early, not so much of a problem. But this is the beginning of rush hour. Now, I'm not going to write you a ticket, this time. Go on along with you. I'll tell your driver you may go."

The officer got out of the car, spoke to the driver, rather sternly and motioned for them to go on their way.

The divider window went up and the driver drove off, ears burning, as the officer had given him a quick, down and dirty lecture on 'pulling over to get his charges under control. He was glad to escape with nothing more than the lecture, a ticket would look very bad on his record.

.

Joey couldn't believe his eyes. The parking garage was full of people. Every employee of the facility was standing there, lined up in orderly rows, bowing. Seto bowed back solemnly and stalked to the elevator. Mokuba dragged Joey from his stunned trance and pushed him into the elevator.

"Um ... wow. That's ... impressive."

Mokuba made a face. "Wait until you see the main foyer, it's packed with third level employees."

"Third level?" Joey glanced at Seto, who was smirking slightly.

"In order to keep track of raises and insurance and a bunch of other stuff, we have levels. Each level is entitled to certain benefits. Levels are assigned by length of service, merit points and job skills. There are ten levels with ten being entry and one being ... um me, Seto, Roland and about four others. There's no place big enough to get every employee in the tower into, so we decided that only level three or higher can actually greet him on his first day."

Joey sighed. "Man, I never thought about how many people are actually employed in this building. How many are there?"

"About 48,000 on any given day. That's a lot of people to find an arena for. Level three on up is about 5500 or so. We couldn't keep the people in the garage facility from having their bow, wouldn't work. So we just let everyone in the area do their thing. The main greeting is to be in the main foyer, like I said before. Just don't jump out of your skin. Everyone has been checked out by Roland, most of them years ago. Third level have been working for Kaiba Corp since the reorganization, or before."

Seto interjected here. "Most of them before, I fired any third level not totally loyal to me personally and the rest got a good raise. Second level people are mostly the board of directors and people like that. Mo', do you know how many people are there for sure, or was that just a good guess?"

"The exact count of people who couldn't be left out is 5,498. We'll go to the second level, there will be an announcement, you goto the railing, let them get a good look at you, bow, bow, walk away. Five minutes at the most. Then we can get up to the penthouse and see if the arrangements suit you. The house will be ready for occupancy in two days."

Seto just nodded, glanced at Roland who'd gotten on the elevator while Mokuba was speaking.

Roland nodded back. "There's no need to go to a lot of fluttering. Like Master Mokuba said, I'll announce you, they'll bow, you bow, turn and go. Should I introduce Master Joseph?"

Seto bit at his lip and Joey's heart plummeted. "Mmmm, yes, of course. I'm just not sure how."

"Easy, just announce my name and be done with it. Who I am to you, or you to me, isn't their business." Joey's matter of fact expression made Roland grin.

It went just as Mokuba and Roland said it would. Seto stepped up to the railing of the Mezzanine, Roland clapped his hands, announced, "Kaiba Seto has returned, along with his friend, Katsuya Jounouchi." There was a loud rustling sound as 5,498 people bowed. Seto and Joey bowed back, Seto nodded and they turned and walked away.

On the elevator, Joey just stood there for a moment. "Wow, that was something to see."

Seto turned to glare at Joey. "No, I mean it. That was really something astounding. I've never seen so many people bow at once."

Seto just grunted then grumbled, "I hope they all get back to work at once. Total waste of time, if you ask me."

Mokuba giggled softly. "Not a waste of time and most of them came in really early to make sure to be in their place when you came in. It's only" Mokuba glanced at his watch. "8:30 am. So don't be such a grump. Relax, we're almost there."

Seto nodded. "Remind me ... no, just do it for me. Have a key made for Joey. And get his finger prints and corneal scans into the computer. Also, make sure that ... um ... Hazel? Is she still working for me, or did she find another place. Anyway, make sure that she knows that Joey is to be put through to me on the same status as you have. Ok?"

Mokuba just nodded and started keying into his PDA. "Ok, got it. I really love this new Blackberry. All I have to do is hit the right key and I'm connected to your office, my office, the computers or any one of several other dedicated numbers. I'll reprogram yours before I give it back to you. And I'll have one ready for Joey by this afternoon."

"Good. I'm going to spend today showing Joey around and getting him into the system. Also, I'm taking weekends off from now on. It's going to have to be something really important to keep me in the office. And I'm depending on your help to make it all possible. And you're not to get yourself so over loaded that you can't take weekends off. Got me?"

Mokuba grinned at Seto. "All I ever wanted, Onii-san. And you better believe that I'm not giving up my weekends. Unless it's something really important. Now, we're here. Come on. I had all your stuff just put on the beds. You each have your own room and I have my own apartment right across the entry way." Mokuba turned to Joey. "If you need anything and Seto's not around, there's a valet's button. All you have to do is press it and someone will come. I'll be in my office if you need me. Seto? I'm so glad you're back." Mokuba hugged his brother tightly and then shoved Seto and Joey out of the elevator. "So, go, get settled in. I'll see you in a while."

Seto just hugged Mokuba back and dragged Joey into the entry way. "Come on. I'm already exhausted by all this." he pointed to one door. "That's Mokuba's apartment. He lives there most of the time." He pointed to another door then opened it. "This is ours, for now. I prefer to live in the mansion in Yamanashi, but Mokuba took the opportunity to repaint most of it. I can't stand paint fumes, they make me sick."

Joey blinked for a second. "Yamanashi? That's on the other side of Tokyo bay from here." Joey wondered how the hell Seto made it in to work without getting up at two or three in the morning. Domino was a very small Ko, surrounded on all sides by Chiba and the traffic had to be killer.

Seto shrugged. "I chopper in. There's a helicopter pad on the roof. Come with me, I'll help you pick a bedroom."

Joey shrugged. "I'm not picking a bedroom. I'm sleeping with you or there's going to be trouble. Ok?"

Seto smiled. "I didn't want to presume. But if that's the way you want it, that's the way it'll be. And I'm glad. I've always wanted to sleep with you. Just sleep, you know?"

"Yeah, me too. So, where do I put my stuff. Do you have a valet? What kind of staff do you have?"

Seto laughed lightly. "I have staff at the house. It's too large for me to take care of myself. I don't have a valet, I just have maids. When I'm here, I take care of myself. I hate having a valet, the damn men can't seem to understand not to 'neaten' my desk. I get papers all set out in a sequence and the next thing I know, they've stacked them, all out of order usually. So, no valet."

Joey glanced around the clean bedroom and, knowing that Seto surely didn't clean, asked, "Yeah? So who cleans the place? 'Cause I'm sure you don't."

"That's different. The maids clean by the lift and wipe method."

Joey raised one eyebrow. "Lift and wipe?"

"Lift stuff up, clean under it and put it back down. Lift and wipe. Easy but you can't get some people to get it right for anything. And you know I have absolutely no patience with fools."

Joey grimaced. "Don't I know it. So, I can have half the closet?"

Seto shrugged. "Don't bother to unpack too much. We're only going to be here a few days. We'll get out to the mansion as soon as the paint fumes dissipate. A couple of days at most."

"Just why did Mo' decide to have the house painted now? He knew we were getting out, didn't he?"

"He did. But he ordered it done just after I went in. Then he found out that the contractor put it off forever and just finished it day before yesterday. He's going to rip him a new one tomorrow."

"Ah, I see. Ok. Which side of the closet ... holy shit!" Joey's exclamation was caused by him getting a good look at the closet. It was as big as some living rooms.

Seto just smirked a bit self-consciously. "You can have either side. And anything in it you like. Most of the stuff I've never even tried on. You like it, take it."

"Not with out asking first. I swear. I'm not taking the shirt off your back."

"Damn, another dream shot down in flames."

Joey gave Seto a look then burst out laughing. "Well, maybe I'll change my mind on that."

Seto entered the closet and turned on all the lights. "Seriously, if it's still got tags on it, it's fair game. Otherwise, ask. Ok?"

"With that caveat, sure. I don't know what I need with more clothing, but thanks anyway."

"You're welcome. Now, we're going to lunch."

Joey glanced at his cheap watch. "Ok, but it's only 10:30."

Seto crossed his arms over his chest, looking stubborn as only he could. "We didn't have breakfast, in case you didn't notice. I'm hungry."

Joey nodded. "Ok, me too. But ... never mind. I'm coming."


	5. Freedom, Part 2

Insider Trading chapter 3 part 2

Seto led Joey into the library instead of the entry way. Joey gave him a look and Seto explained that there was an elevator there that led to his office only, from there they would go to the executive dinning room.

Joey examined Seto's office on the way through and decided that he'd never seen anything so ostentatious, or expensive.

It was all hard wood paneling and expensive, antique furniture. The wallpaper that covered the walls above the chair railing was silk and the books were first editions.

Joey shook his head, he bet Seto hadn't read half of them. Seto called him and he hurried after.

Their path to the lunchroom was unencumbered as it was a private hallway. Seto admitted that there was a private hallway to most of the areas that he used regularly as he hated being waylaid by someone wanting something that he wasn't going to grant. It was a time waster and annoying.

Joey just snorted. He was hungry and the fewer people between him and lunch the better.

"What will we have? Is itbuffet?"

Seto shook his head and announced flatly. "We'll be able to order anything we want, or heads will roll. And I mean it."

Joey just licked his lips in anticipation of something decent to eat, for the first time in a very, very long time.

"Great. I want prawns. I haven't had any since ... Yodo's restaurant."

"Yodo's? That's not even a name. I seem to remember it. Went out of business." Seto glanced at Joey for conformation of his information.

"It did. Boss couldn't keep control of his kitchen and the staff was all a bunch of rejects. The guy lost his shirt. But the food was really good. Too bad."

Seto led the way into the dinning room remarking as he went, "And that's what happens when you lose control of your staff. I know people think I'm an asshole, and I admit that I can be. But there's too much riding on me. If I mess up, hundreds or thousands of people could lose their jobs, their homes, cars, everything. And I'd be responsible. So, I get pissy. I get in people's faces. Tough on them. Now, let's see what's on the menu."

Joey followed Seto to a table but not just any table. This table was in a small alcove which was decorated with a scroll in a niche, a small bowl of flowers beneath it. There was seating for three with plenty of room to pull the chairs back from the table. Which meant that there was room for the servers to move around it easily.

Joey admired the decor and the furniture, comfortable private dining room style, instead of the restaurant style which he'd expected.

He was offered a menu by a silent footed waiter, who nearly got his head knocked off. "Dammit, don't sneak up on me. Make some noise. Ya wanna get yuself killed?"

"I'm sorry, sir. Next time I'll clear my throat or cough. Water?"

Seto hid a snicker behind his hand and told the waiter. "Speak before you enter. Katsuya-san is a bit jumpy and so am I. I'd really hate to hurt you. Yes, water, please."

Joey asked for water too and took his time studying the menu.

"Prawns! Yes! I'll have garlic prawns and green beans, and grilled Teriyaki tofu."

Seto doubled the order remarking that he'd always liked green beans. The waiter asked if they'd like dipping sauce for the tofu. Seto nodded, Joey shook his head. He wasn't fond of most commercial sauces as they were far too sweet for him, or else they were oily which was just as bad.

"Tea will be here in a moment. Ten minutes for the rest. Shall I bring out rice right away?"

Seto looked at Joey who nodded. "Please."

The waiter left to fetch their service.

.

Joey ate the rice and drank the tea with frank enjoyment. He finished a bowl of rice without coming up for air and sipped the tea with a soft sigh.

"Oh, man that's really good. Just the right hint of jasmine. Not too hot. And the rice is perfect."

"Yes, and wait until you see the prawns. And the man who grills the tofu has been doing nothing else for years. It's perfect every time." Seto sipped his tea for a moment, closing his eyes in pleasure. "I like a little sauce of some sort with my tofu. Sesame is nice. There's a really nice, light sesame ginger and a wasabi that's good too."

Joey made a slight face. "I don't like my tofu all messed up with sauces. I use it to clear my palate between bites of something else. I ordered it teriyaki this time because I've been craving it. And most commercial sauces are nasty. Either have too much sugar or they're oily as hell."

Seto shook his head slightly. "Not here. All the sauces are freshly made."

Joey shrugged in a rather skeptical fashion and drank more tea.

Ten minutes later to the second their food came. Joey picked up his chopsticks and poked at the plate. Everything looked perfect. The prawns were huge and properly cooked. The beans were blanched to perfection then fried crunchy-tender and the sauce had just enough garlic. The tofu had golden brown grill marks and was creamy inside. There were several dipping sauces provided in small dishes. The rice was in a covered bowl and steamed invitingly.

Joey dished up. "More rice?"

"Please." Seto held out his rice bowl for another serving. Joey skillfully scooped up a mound of rice and dropped it into the bowl without dropping a grain.

Seto had to smile as Joey served the prawns individually, taking off the tails as he did so.

When Joey was finished the plate was attractively arranged with beans and prawns alternating around the plate. Seto put a few drops of sauce into several tiny dishes the waiter had brought. He arranged triangles of tofu on plates and tucked the dishes of sauce between them. Seto and Joey exchanged plates and started to eat.

Joey rolled his eyes and moaned in pleasure. "Oh, man. This is soo good. What's their beef hot pot like?"

"Kobe beef, fresh everything. Need I say more?" Seto bit into the prawn he held and sighed.

"No."

They managed to down everything on the table in record time.

The waiter noticed that their plates were empty and came to see if they wanted anything else. Seto shook his head at food but asked for another pot of tea. Joey thought for a moment then decided against more food too.

As they sipped tea, Joey finally took time to really look at the table ware. He'd been aware that it was nice he just hadn't noticed how nice.

The plates were very modern in design, square glass with some sort of geometric design in one corner, the bowls matched, being square with the same design on the outside. The chopsticks, or hashi, were ebony as were the rests. The glassware was all square too with the same design. The tea pot and cups also matched.

Joey examined the empty tea cup he held and realized that it had been designed by a very highly thought of Noritaki artist especially for Seto.

"Very nice. Especially made for you?"

"Yes, Mokuba had them made. There's a complete banquet set. Place settings for one hundred and all the serving pieces. I'm fond of it."

Joey just snorted and took more tea. "Place settings for one hundred? How many courses?"

Seto smirked at Joey. "Ten." Joey choked on his tea.

Seto laughed. "Do you have any idea how many times I actually have a ten course banquet?"

"Once a week?" Joey's teasing smile made Seto shake his head.

"Once a year. Idiot."

Joey just shook his head. He folded his napkin and put it on the table over his hashi, a signal that he was done eating. The waiter nodded his head as they left.

"We just leave?"

"Tab."

"Oh. Shopping? Please?"

Seto nodded absently. "As soon as I check in at my office. I'm sure that there's nothing planned for at least three or four days. It's Thursday, right?" Joey nodded. "After I check in and leave orders for Monday, we can go anywhere you like."

"Good. We'll need a car."

"I'll order it now." Seto took a cell phone out of his pocket and made a call. He tucked the phone away, walking away down the hall. "I'll ... find ... hmm..." Joey watched in amusement as Seto's sharp mind wandered away. He wondered what Seto was planning.

He followed Seto into the office complex, which consisted of several individual offices clustered around a small well appointed waiting room. There was a receptionist'sdesk there and seated behind it was a middle aged woman with a severe expression on her face. She was an anomally in Japan, where most secretarys were young. Most women went into the labor force when the got out of school then married withinfive years and quit. This woman was obviously much different.

Seto nodded to her in a friendly fashion. "This is Joey, Katsuya Jounouchi, my cell mate. He's to have instant access to me, no matter who I'm with."

The receptionist just nodded once, gave Joey an accessing look and returned to her work. Joey gave Seto a doubtful look but followed him around the desk and into another reception area.

"What the hell? Seto, your receptionist has a receptionist?"

Seto shook his head. "No. Miss Kamagutchi is receptionist for me, Mo' all the board of directors who are actually on site and you. She makes sure that the people who approach us get to the right people."

Joey gaped a moment. "I really hope that wasn't a royal we."

"No, we as in all the people who have offices here."

"Oh, I see. Trouble with people barging in?"

"Yes, and demanding everything from financing to marriage. Ridiculous."

Seto nodded to a young man behind an even more impressive desk. "This is Akira, he's the next layer." Seto turned to Akira. "This is Joey."

Akira came out from behind his desk and bowed to Joey. "Yes, Kaiba-sama. I know him. I fought him in a tournament last year. Lost dramatically." He offered his hand. "Very pleased to meet you, sir." Joey took his hand and pumped it genially.

Seto didn't give Joey time to do more than return greetings before he walked in a door to one side of Akira's desk.

"This is my office." he walked into yet another waiting room. "My secretary seems to be out at the moment. Please go ask Akira where she is."

Joey did so and came back in with a disgruntled look on his face. "She quit. Hasn't been here since a week after you went inside. Akira was going to tell you but you walked off on him. You shouldn't do stuff like that, you know."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "No I didn't. So, what now? I'll have to hire a new secretary and that's time consuming." He walked through the door to his office, Joey trailing behind.

Joey thought for a while. "Well, why don't you just bump everyone up a level and have Miss Sourface hire a new person for her position?"

Seto examined that idea for a second or two. "Ok. Sounds like a plan to me. I'll leave some notes for Akira and tell him on the way out. Wander around and look things over if you like."

Joey did as Seto suggested, wandering the well appointed office and helping himself to a bottle of water from the dry bar behind Seto's desk.

The room was huge, dominated by Seto's desk and office chair. There was a bank of computers against the wall opposite the bar with another chair situated in front of them. There was also an easy chair, small table and foot stool there. Joeyimagined Mo' sitting there waiting for Seto to get done with some project or other.

In front of the desk were several chairs, some more comfortable than others. Joey wondered who moved the chairs and who decided what chair the visitor was given. There were also several occasionaltables of various heights. Joey realized that visitors could be made very comfortable or very uncomfortable or any degree between the two. He had to snicker a bit. Seto was as sneaky as they came.

"Something funny?"

"Chairs. Got to love it."

"Keeps meetings to the length I want. I have set conformations for some people. And other's get a null conformation until I read them. Works most of the time."

"Glad to know that. Wondered how you decided who got what. We ready to leave yet?"

"I read people fairly well. And, yes, we're just about ready to leave."

Joey sighed thankfully. "I don't think I really need an office, do I?"

Seto gave Joey the look that Joey privately called his, 'I'm too nice to call you an idiot' look. "You do. If you're going to become an artist, you have to have a studio and an office. I'll find you just the right secretary too. Someone to weed out the promoters who will try to take advantage of you. Right now you're not well known enough to worry about it too much. And that man from before seemed to be well enough known to start with. But I'm going to shop you around a bit and see if I can't get one of the better known gallery owners to take you on."

"You don't even know if I'm good or not." Joey was still a bit concerned that Seto would think he was 'playing to money' and let Seto know with a glance.

"Stop,I know you're good. I'm no artist, but I've been a knowledgeable patron for years. And, yes, I already said I'd patronize you. In a good way, you ass." Seto's look was amused and friendly. "So that's what I'm doing. I know of at least two gallery owners who'd do a show on my say so alone. I'm trying to decide who. And you do have an obligation to ... what was his name? Taro, or something. Never mind, you have an obligation to him to do at least one show at his place. I'll have Akira find out about him. Now, shopping.

Seto had completed his notes while he was talking and, carrying them in one hand, he headed for the door. Akira met him and took the notes with a slightly stunned look on his face. Seto just nodded at him, announced, "Here are the notes I mentioned. I'dlike to see you in something other than that suit. It's out dated. I'll give you a month's advance, to be paid back out of your salary in ten payments. Ok?" Akira nodded, looking even more stunned. "Now, get together with Miss Kamaguchi and pick her replacement. Or yours, I don't care which. Joey and I are going shopping. Make sure the car meets us in the front drive."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Akiraturned to his desk and punched a button, the last time he'd ever sit at this desk. As soon as Seto was out of the area, he started emptying his desk.

.

Seto glanced around the sweeping drive that led up to the side of Kaiba Towers. It was a bit showy but Seto left it as a psychological expression of his wealth and power. He usually got into his car in the parking garage but he wanted Joey to see the drive.

Joey was goggling around like a tourist.

"Like it?" TheKaiba Tower gardens were famous all over Tokyo as Seto had bought several very old trees from people who wanted to rebuild their houses and couldn't because of the trees. There were also tree peonies and irises and several kinds of grass. The koi pond was one of the best in the area. The drive wound its way through the garden to curve gently against the side of the building and under an overhang.

"Like it? Yeah. I'm going to take pictures for references. And ... there's several books I want too. So ... book store. Brush store. I need paper, I'm just about out. And a new ink stick. The one that you got crumbled. If you paid more than 20 for it you got cheated. And ..."

Seto held up a hand. "Spare me. Just give your orders to the driver. I'm just along for the ride. But I'm picking your clothing. You have no taste."

"I do too. It's just ... I never had money before. Not like this. I earned my book, remember?"

"Sorry."

Joey stopped himself from staring by main force of will. He'd figured out long ago that Seto didn't apologize, ever. But this had to be at least the third, or maybe the fourth, time that Seto had apologized to him. It warmed his heart like nothing else Seto had ever done for him.

"Never mind. I'm just ... holy crap! That's not a car, it's a fucking bus."

Seto shook his head. "It's a stretch Hummer. Don't you like it?"

Joey stared at the shining black vehicle for several seconds, trying to think of something to say that didn't sound completely stupid.

"Yeah, it's ... very big. And black. And ..." Seto finally gave up and kissed him, standing right out there under the shelter, in plain sight of the driver. Who would later say, "As if I'd gossip about that. I like my job, so shut up about it."

Joey and Seto came up for air, got into the car and Seto ordered the driver to take them to a street well known for its art supply stores and galleries. It was very narrow, very old and very crowded so the driver was going to have to let them out at a small gate and park nearby. Roland wasn't very pleased about this but gave up when Seto snarled at him

Joey shrugged his jacket into place and stalked up to Roland. "Do you actually think I'm gonna let someone get one over on him?" Roland backed up half a step. "Didn't think so." Joey pointed across the street. "If you're really worried follow from across the street, just don't let me see you. Got it?"

Roland nodded once. "Yes, sir."

Seto held perfectly still, he'd never seen Roland back off before and he'd never seen Joey look exactly like that. He didn't want to startle either one of them, he liked his head exactly where it was. He breathed a sigh of relief when Roland turned away to cross the street, hiding his grin with the action. Wheeler really wouldn't allow anything to happen to Seto.

Joey watched him for a second. "Ok, that's over with. Come on. I want to go to the brush shop first."

Seto nodded and headed for the large, well lit shop about a block away. Joey stopped him.

"Not that one. This one." Joey pointed to a narrow ill lit stair case set between a noodle shop and a touristy stamp shop. Seto raised an eye brow in pointed question. "It's very old. The man makes all the brushes by hand. They're beautiful and very expensive. I've wanted one of his fine detail brushes forever."

"I see." Seto looked around. "The whole street is obviously very old. How long has the shop been in business?"

Joey started up the stairs, turning slightly sideways to avoid brushing his shoulders against the walls. "About two hundred years. Not in the same place of course. The last shop was bombed in ... um ... 1930 something or other. So the family moved here. He actually lives behind the shop."

"And his brushes are exceptionally good?" Seto was skeptical of this as most hand made brushes were excellent.

"He specializes in the ultra fine brushes. I really want one of his 'three hair' brushes."

Seto ducked to avoid bumping his head on the door frame. When he straightened Joey was already in the shop proper.

He and the proprietor were examining a handful of tiny, delicate brushes that looked like toothpicks in Joey's hands. Joey turned to Seto. "Which one do you think?"

"Not a clue. Just take them all." Seto shrugged, he didn't know a thing about brushes. "And any others you like. You can't do good work without good tools."

Joey just nodded a bit absently, eyeing a collection of brushes that ranged from tiny to minuscule. "I'll take that collection. Seto, after we pay here, I need to go to another shop. I still need some larger stiff brushes."

Seto rolled his eyes at the shop keeper and sighed. "Fine, are you going to drag me through every shop on the street?"

Joey grinned at Seto, "No, only about half of them."

Seto grinned back,"Only half of them?"

"Yeah, the rest aren't worth going into or they're noodle shops. This area is big on noodles."

Joey accepted the neatly bundled brushes and bowed. "Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to treat them well."

They left to search for more brushes.

Joey checked two shops before he found the one he wanted. The brushes were made from natural hair instead of combinations of natural and artificial. Joey eyed a set of brushes that were made from everything from wolf to badger to human. Several of the brushes were made from combinations of different natural hairs. The shops name was simply 'FUDE', Japanese for brush, in neat letters on the door.

Joey laughed softly. "Somehow a shop that sells brushes that's named 'brush' seems perfect. I really want that set, but it's outrageously expensive."

Seto gave Joey that haughty look that used to make him cringe or rage in fury, now he just found it amusing and sometimes annoying. "I don't care. Order two if you like."

Joey spluttered a bit. "But they're over three thousand dollars a set. That's a bit much for a set of brushes."

The clerk butted in, feeling it necessary to defend her shops prices. "But sir, that includes ten soft brushes, twelve medium brushes, and eight hard brushes as well as six over sized ones and the set of small brushes. That's thirty-six brushes and the hanging rack, an eight brush rest, a set of three hake brushes and a brush roll to protect his brushes in storage. All of the very best materials available."

Seto nodded wisely. "See, he'll take two. And that wall rack." Seto pointed to an ebony rack with small pegs that could be mounted on the wall. He thought it was a very good buy at three hundred dollars. It was used to hang brushes against a wall, keeping unused brushes off the work surface, out of the way of accidental damage.

Joey just rested his forehead in the palm of one hand for a moment. "Ok, fine. Thank you." he turned to the clerk. "Have it delivered to Kaiba Towers, penthouse suite. Thank you, Miss."

The clerk bowed them out the door with a dazzled expression on her face.

In the small entry way, Joey took the time to give Seto a hard hug. "Thanks. I really don't need two sets of those brushes, I may never use some of them. But thanks anyway."

Seto hugged back. "You'll use every one of them at one time or another, or I miss my guess. You're welcome, by the way. Now what?"

"Ink and colors. I like the Chinese style of using colors and I've always wanted to try it, but the good colors are really expensive, if you want to do things in the old style. Water colors are acceptable but, I want to base my reputation on old styles and new ways. If that makes sense."

Seto frowned a bit. "Not really, but I don't have to understand it, I just have to pay for it. And I'm having almost as much fun as you are."

Joey tugged Seto out into the street again. "Maybe I misspoke. Perhaps old techniques used in new ways. The traditional materials, colors in chips and powders. Rice papers mounted on brocade with rice paste. That sort of thing. But, as well as producing traditional pictures. I'd like to experiment with a slightly more modern style. See?"

Seto did and agreed with Joey that the whole idea was great. He didn't agree with being dragged through four shops to find the right sort of paper.

Finally he tugged Joey to a small tea shop and pushed him into a seat. "Now, calm down. What's the matter with the papers you've seen so far?"

Joey rolled his eyes and snorted. "They're all ... awful. I had to use crap when I was poor, now that I have a sponsor like you, I want the best. I'm not compromising my art, any more than you would compromise yourbusiness, or a program. Understand, or do I really sound as insane as I feel?"

Seto snapped his fingers to attract the waiter'sattention then he turned to Joey. "I understand completely. But that still doesn't explain what's wrong with them. Think about it while you drink some tea and calm down. Relax."

Joey leaned back in his chair, he was exhausted, he knew exactly what he wanted, he just wasn't sure where to find it. It was all on this street, he knew that. But finding it was going to take all day. A day he was sure Seto was going to resent.

Seto rubbed his face. "Ok, there's more going on here than a search for art materials. Care to share?"

So Joey told Seto how he was feeling, how stressed he felt trying to get his materials as quickly as possible, before Seto lost patience and wanted to go home. He didn't want to get into a fight about paper and ink.

Seto smiled at Joey, one of his rare gentle, sweet smiles that lithis blue eyes from within.

"Well, stop it. There's no reason to stress. I told you I'd take you shopping all day today and I meant it. Granted, I expected to be dragged through every clothing store within three miles of Kaiba Towers. This is a lot more interesting. Even if I do find the relative merits of paper a bit boring. Ok?" Joey's glowing look said that it was. "Now, drink your tea, relax a while and we'll find you your paper. I'll make a call to Akira, see what he knows or can find out."

Seto called Akira while Joey drank tea and tried to relax. He knew that this was a lot more important to him than just being recognized as an artist. He wasn't sure exactly why but he was sure.

"Well, well. Seems that the trend I've noticed holds true again." At Joey's inquisitive look he continued, "Every shop actually worth visiting is either up a flight of stairs, stuck in a corner or off in an alley. The best ink sticks are hand made in wooden molds and aged. That shop is in an alley behind that big art store with the neon Fude hanging from its front. The best paper is made from a mix of rice bran, mulberry and silk. There are other papers that are best. I don't understand why there's more than one best and please ..." Seto held up one hand, palm out in a 'stop' gesture. "Don't explain it to me. But the paper store is at the end of the street in the corner between the entrance to the gardens and a noodle shop. The color store is in a warehouse that sells commercial inks to printers, up the back stairs, go around the office and it's in a corner on the second mezzanine, to quote Akira. Finish your tea and let's go."

Joey just gulped the last of his cold cup and followed Seto, smiling at his back.

They found the color store first and pressed a small buzzer to summon a clerk to wait on them. He arrived looking flushed and flustered.

"I'm so sorry. We get so few calls from up here that I actually had to get directions. I'm new. I apologize for making you wait. Now, what can I do for you?"

Joey was mostly ignoring the man, instead he was checking the small bins of colored chips. Seto assumed they were paint. He fingered them, let them trickle through his fingers back into the bins. A couple he even touched to his tongue.

"See what you can do for him. He's looking for things I don't have a chance of comprehending."

"Yes, sir."

The clerk went to speak to Joey, who just shrugged and muttered. The clerk didn't know anything about the color chips except that the present owner'sfather had started the whole business based on them.

Joey asked questions about several of the colors and got the standard reply, "I'm so sorry, I don't know. I'm new." Hefinally asked to see the owner.

When the owner came up, he admitted easily that he didn't know a thing about the old style paint. He asked if they would like tea while they waited for his father to come up from the house down the side street. "We live right down there, just a block away. If I let you get away he'll give me such a tongue lashing. Please, be patient just a little while."

Seto glanced at Joey. "I'd like to wait." Joey turned to the owner. "Tea would be nice. Thank you."

It didn't take very long for the older man to come. He was a vigorous 70 something and admitted that he'd only turned the business over to his son because he thought he was a bit old to be, as he put it, second string. The son blushed a bit.

"So, this young one has made our business very well known. We supply all the iridescentinks to Kaiba Corp for those cards they make." Seto choked, Joey grinned. "Something?"

Seto introduced himself to the man. "I'm Kaiba Seto. I wasn't aware that we did business."

"Well, you wouldn't be. The man who comes is from the printing department. I insisted ondoing business directly with the people who would be using the inks. Makes sense, don't you think?"

Seto agreed with him in a rather faint voice then settled at the small table in the corner to talk with the son.

Joey immediately stuck his hand into a bin. "This cinnabar, what's in it? And that purple color."

Watsuki-san smiled. "The base is a combination of gum arabic and honey. Very nice, triple milled, then hand ground on marble. Then spread on sheets of special paper, dried, then the paper is flexed to break the paint into the chips. The purple is a mineral, ground then mixed with gum arabic. It's a bit coarser than I like but it's the only purple I could find."

Joey rejected the purple with a sigh. Then he saw something that made his eyes shine. "This. ... I have to have this. It's real lapis lazuli, isn't it?"

"Yes, you have a very good eye. This is the last of itskind. I have the recipe but I can't find anyone who'll do the work properly. The stone has to be ground at a very slow speed to keep it from heating. Any heat willturn the powder grey. Then it's mixed with boiled honey, spread on sheets of parchment and dried. You'll find bits of the parchment in the chips, can't be avoided. But they come right out when you make the paint."

Joey thought for a second, glanced at Seto who nodded. "I'll take it all. And I'll pay you for the formula too. I can make it myself."

The old man just shrugged. "If you buy the last, I'll give you the formula. Now, here's a very nice yellow. And this green is superior."

They went from bin to bin discussing the relative merits of the different colors, Seto waited patiently, never even glancing at his watch.

Finally Joey was done, Seto paid and told them to deliver it. The old man bowed and quietly poked his son in the side.

"See, I told you there was still interest in this sort of thing."

"Yes, father, I know you did.

Joey grinned at Seto and said. "Ink next? Or is the paper store closer?"

"Paper then ink. But, if I could make a suggestion?"

Joey shrugged, he was getting hungry and was ready for lunch. "Sure, suggest away. As long as noodles are involved."

"Well, they're not. But, why don't you have the paper store just deliver a sheet of everything they make. Then you'd have a good sample to work with. See what each paper does. That's what we do when we're starting a new card run. Card stock, ink, everything. We sample until we find what works. So, seems reasonable that you'd have better luck finding the paper you like if you actually work with it."

Joey didn't have to think long. "That sounds like the best solution to both our problems." Seto looked puzzled. "I'm frustrated because I can't find the paper I want and you're more than ready to go home. Just one more stop then. Ink. And then lunch."

Seto laughed then said, "Yay, food. At last" His gently mocking tone made Joey shake his head.

As they walked toward the ink shop, Joey window shopped. There were several shops that had good merchandise in them, just not the quality that Joey wanted. He was very aware that his first show might be his only chance to catch the eye of the cognoscenti, the people who would buy his work. He wanted to make a very good first impression. So he was being almost psychotically picky. Seto didn't mind, he didn't think it was that unusual.

"Here's the ink shop. I think Roland's about to have a heart attack. But this alley is safe."

Seto snorted. "I pay Roland an obscene amount of money to be paranoid, so I don't have to be. Of course he's having a spaz." Seto glanced around the shop. "Man, this place is tiny. I think I'll wait outside, everything in here seems to be coated in ... soot?" Seto examined the finger he'd run along the shelf. "And it smells like oil. Scorched oil."

Joey just gave Seto a slightly disbelieving look and shrugged. "And what the hell do you think they make ink from. Go, outside. Fresh air is good for you. You can trade smart remarks with Roland. Calm his ire." Seto just snorted and left.

Joey tapped the mallet against the small gong labeled, 'ring for service'and waited for someone to come from the back.

He didn't have long to wait, a woman about thirty came out, wiping her hands on a filthy rag. "I'm sorry. My husband just went out to get some lunch. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to see some of your wares. I'm just starting out but I've been lucky enough to get Kaiba Seto to be my sponsor. Which sticks do you recommend?"

They lady smiled. "My name is Sakura-chan. My husband and I have just taken over from my father. We're hoping to maintain the quality he always had so I'm glad to see that you want to use our ink stick. They are very fine, we make them right here in the back of the shop. So ... which type do you prefer, Pine soot or oil?"

Joey looked through the top of a case at several sticks displayed in fancy boxes. "I use both. I like the pine soot for some things and the oil for others. And sometimes I use both together in the same work. Along with colors. These are ... fancy."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yes, they are very fancy. Much more suited to presentations than actual painting. We have some sticks that are very expensive, but I recommend these sticks for actual work." Shetook a very plain looking stick from under the counter. It was rectangular and embossedwith the name of the shop and the kind of ink it was. "Very plain but good quality. Very fine particle size and grinds into a very smooth nice ink. Easy to grind as we don't add too much binder. But the stick is very fragile."

Joey eyed the stick, Sakura handed it to him and he fingered it carefully. It was soft but not brittle. "I'll take one of each please. And have it delivered." He gave the address for the delivery and Sakura bowed him out the door.

Seto gave a little crow of satisfaction. "Great. Food, now,I'm starving, it's nearly one o'clock. Come on."

Joey just let himself be dragged off. Seto had been more than patient and deserved his lunch.

"Where are we going? Not that I really care, but ... the shops are all that way." Joey pointed back to the street Seto was dragging him away from.

"I don't want noodles. There's a turn around just down this alley, the car is there. We're going to a place I know of that's got great sukiyaki. It's about six blocks away. And, if we hurry, we can beat the second lunch rush."

Joey hurried after Seto, realizing that he was really hungry. Shopping was hard work.

.

The drive went quickly and Joey had to admit that the restaurantwas exceptional. He ought to know, he'd worked in the kitchen there. Seto was amused, until the waiter sneered at Joey then he got on his high horse and asked if the man liked his job. Of course the man replied that he did. Joey hid behind the menu and laughed to himself as Seto tore the idiot apart. After being assured that the waiter did like his job, Seto explained to him in exquisite detail just exactly how close to losing it he was. He ended by snarling, "Andnow, I'd like another service person. Preferably, one with some common sense."

The host came over to see what the problem was and, seeing Joey just turned around and called to another server. "Here, Nando, see who's come in. You'll have to take this station, Carl already made someone very unhappy. Make them happy again."He smiled at Joey and nodded to Seto. "Glad to see that you've gotten out and done something worth doing. I don't know what you're doing for Kaiba-sama, but don't fuck this up. Ok?"

Joey just grinned, "Don't worry, I won't. Nando, just bring the fixin's and I'll take over." Nando just nodded wrote something on his pad and hurried off.

Seto turned to the host who was still standing by. "And Saki, not that house swill, and keep it coming."

The host bowed and said with some trepidation. "Yes, sir, but if I'm to bring you more than one serving, I have to ask for your car keys. Restaurant policy."

Seto just shrugged. "I'd give you keys, if I had any. But we're being driven today." the host glanced at Joey who just nodded. The host left with a sigh of relief. He'd actually managed to wait on Kaiba Seto without getting his head bitten off.

Joey dipped his head to Nando when he returned with the makings for the sukiyaki. Joey seared the beef and arranged the other ingredients as Seto watched.

"You do that very well. What else can you fix?"

Joey shrugged. "I can cook almost anything I can get a recipe for, if I've got the stuff and the equipment. Why?"

"Making conversation. We're getting ready to launch a new series of cards. I'll ... we'll probably have to stay in the apartment for most of this month. I don't like it, but most of the crisis moments seem to happen in the middle of the night. It's just easier to cope with it if I stay at the towers. You don't mind?"

Joey gave Seto a look. "Seto, if it wasn't for you, I'd be living in a box, literally. I really want to paint, so I don't really care where we live as long as there's a studio. Or a place to paint." Joey checked the pan then turned to see the host coming with their saki. "Here's our drinks."

They sat and sipped at the saki while they waited for the sukiyaki to finish. Seto was glad that Joey had the talent of sitting. He'd never thought that Joey would be able to be quiet for more than three seconds at a stretch but he'd found that he could, and would, sit for hours just thinking.

Joey checked the food and announced that it was almost ready. He signaled Nando and, when he came over, told him to bring rice and tea. Nando just bowed slightly and went to do as he was asked.

The rice came and both tea and more saki. Joey placed food on Seto's plate, arranging it artfully. He gave Seto his plate and made one for himself. He smiled when he realized that Seto had waited for him to get his plate before he started to eat.

"Ok, something's cooking in that brain of yours. What is it?"

Seto poked at his beef for a moment while he tried to figure out how to ask for something for the second time in his life. The first time hadn't turned out too well. He sighed, shifted in his seat and bit his lip. He knew he was acting silly but he just couldn't get himself to ask.

"Ok, Seto, I know you want something. Just spit it out and put me out of my misery."

"Sorry, it's just very hard. I've never asked anyone for a favor before, when they didn't owe me something first." Seto took a deep breath, thankful that Joey was just sitting with an inquiring expression, instead of yapping at him. "Will you take care of the apartment for me ... us? I'm going to be in and out at all times of the day and night. I can't stand it when the cleaning women move stuff around in my closet and bathroom. The office they know better than to mess with."

Joey just nodded. "I see. Ok, fine. I'll have plenty of time to work and you won't have to worry about getting a decent meal or finding stuff messed with. Seems like a deal to me. And ..." Joey waggled his eyebrows at Seto suggestively. "A little stress relief on the side won't hurt anything either."

Seto snickered, then laughed harder and harder until he was holding his sides. Joey just laughed along with him.

Seto finally managed to get himself under control. "Hush, Joey, the host will think we're drunk."

Joey just waved his hand and snorted. "We're not, we've only had two bottles between us. But, it's ... amusing as hell. I'm going to be your house boy. Cushy job."

"Not really. I'm very demanding."

"Nuts. I'm toobig a bastard to let you get to me. So, I'll paint and keep the apartment going. You'll do the CEO thing. What else?"

"There areseveral social functions that I have to go to. You'll accompany me, along with Mokuba. At least I'll have someone with some sense to talk to. Any questions?"

Joey just shrugged. "Not that I can think of at the moment. Let's go home, ok?"

Seto just dropped his napkin on the table and headed for the door. Joey followed him, signed the check in his name and sneered at Carl as he left.

.

They returned to the towers and up to the penthouse. Joey was pleased to see that all his purchases were in the studio with the brush rack already on the wall. Seto smiled and went into his office as Joey began the task of setting up his studio to his satisfaction.

Joey found the paper and looked around for a place to put it. He saw a chest of drawers or what looked like one. The drawers were all shallow and the chest had a dozen of them. He realized that it was a full sheet storage chest. On top were several deep boxes which Joey knew were to store rolls in. He tucked all his papers away carefully.

Next he found a nice storage for his colors. He'd bought some of everything and all of the cinnabar and the blue. The small boxes that were sitting on one side table made him smile. Then he snarled. He'd completely forgotten to get any seals.

"Dammit! Now I have to go back."

"Back where, for what?" Seto'svoice made Joey jump.

"Seals, I didn't get any seals. All I've got is my hanko. For which I forgot to thank you."

Seto gifted Joey with one of his sweet smiles, the smile he reserved only for Joey or Mokuba. "I purposely distracted you from seals. You remember I told you that I have a collection of seals?" Joey blinked once, then nodded. "I want you to have them. All of them. Some of them are antiques over three hundred years old."

Joey gaped at Seto for a moment then rushed to hug him. "I was getting ready to be pissed, but ... wow... thanks. Thank you so much. Can I see them? Why do you have them? Where are they?"

Seto hugged Joey back. "Yes, some idiot decided that I should collect them, on their way here. Calm down."

Joey took a deep breath, trying to do what Seto said. It didn't work. He was very excited to have a nice collection of seals instead of just one or two chipped ones.

Seto smiled and watched Joey put the rest of his materials away while they waited for the seals to arrive.

He was done by the time the seals came and was just turning around when the conservators came in with the box, or trunk, of seals. Seto was gratified to see Joey's jaw drop.

"Holy fuck! How many do you have? Is that thing full or is it mostly padding?"

One of the conservators frowned at Joey, he just glared for a second, making the man duck his head.

Seto motioned to a folding table leaning against the wall. "Set that up and get out all of the seals. Katsuya-sama is to be allowed to use any and all of the seals that are in useable condition."

The younger man snorted rudely. Seto glanced at the older man, who just shrugged and started setting out the seals.

Joey watched in amazement as the neat lines marched across the table. He kept thinking that this seal must be the last. When the conservator was finally done, there were over a hundred seals on the table.

"Damn! That's quite a collection how many are actually useable?"

The younger man gave a sharp gasp. "None of them. They're priceless antiques. Not to be used by the likes of you."

Seto opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was so surprised and angry that he couldn't form a coherent sentence. Joey just looked at the man. His expression was so cold the idiot should have gotten frost bite. The older man handled the situation easily.

"You will leave now. You're fired. How dare you speak to Katsuya-sama so disrespectfully. He's a wonderful artist and it does the collection honor that he'd even consider using them on his art. Fool, seals are meant to be used. Not just hoarded and hidden. Get out. Go."

The man started to argue, but Seto managed to recover his voice, and lose his temper. The frost that dripped from his words would have made the floor slick if it was real.

"You have the absolute gall to tell my lover, my significant other if you will, that he can't use something that belongs to me? Have you completely lost your mind? Clean out your desk, take your property and get out. Now! Joey, I'm sorry. I'm calling Roland to have him escorted off the premises at once." Seto turned back to the conservator. "And if you think you're going to get a reference or recommendation, forget it." Seto pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed.

Meanwhile, the annoying twit was gobbling like a goose. Joey stepped between him and Seto when he looked like he was going to touch the young CEO.

"Wouldn't if I was you. Like that hand?" The man gulped and nodded. "Touch Seto and I'll break it off at the wrist."

Roland showed up just in time to keep Joey from doing something unfortunate. It didn't take him long to get the low down and show the man the door.

Seto watched cautiously as the older, smarter man held out his hand to Joey. Joey took it and shook it.

"My name is Toranaga. I'm really sorry about him. He's an ass. Now,I'll explain how we've been storing these then get out of your space." Joey just crossed his arms over his chest and waited. "Each seal has its own place in the box. Each space, see? Like a little pocket. Has a letter and a number. The letters go down and the numbers across. Here's the catalogue we made. It's in my writing so I hope you can read it. If not, let me know. Each seal has been stamped in the book in alphabetical order according to subject. Sort of. But all you have to do to find something is look it up in the book and right next to it is its spot. If there are any questions, I'll be glad to answer them." Hestepped back and waited.

Joey picked up the hand bound rice paper book and opened it. Toranaga had very nice writing and had stamped the seals clearly. Joey looked at the arrangement on the table and knew that each seal would pop right back in its place without confusion.

"This is very nice. Please put the seals back in their places for me. Seto, could I speak to you in private for a second?"

Seto followed Joey into the library and nearly collided with him as he whirled around and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. He kissed Seto so quickly that he nearly ducked. When he realized what was happening he returned the kiss with interest.

"Mmmm, and what is this for? Not that I'm objecting, mind. Just curious so that I can be sure to do it again. I like the results."

Joey blushed deep red. "You stood up for me, right out there. No one's ever done that for me before."

Seto hugged Joey. "I've done it before. Inside, I stood up for you."

"You watched my back, that's different."

Seto started to argue then realized that he wasn't doing himself any favors. "Ok. I'm glad you like it. Get used to it. Some people will get in your face over our involvement. They won't dignify it with the term relationship. Don't let them walk over you. Remember that you're my heart. And if you ever tell even Mo that I said that I'll smack you. Got me?"

Joey simpered dramatically. "I do, oh master of the house."

Seto threw back his head and laughed in unabashed joy. "And don't you forget it."

.

The next week was busy. Seto was up and down at all hours of the day. Joey spent most of his time painting. What time wasn't spent in that activity was spent in keeping the penthouse clean and cooking for them both. Joey loved the fact that he could have anything he wanted that was in season.

Seto loved it that he could come in at almost any time of day and Joey would cook for him.

Seto took the opportunity to work on his new game, get caught up on business concerns and attend to the daily business of Kaiba Corp. He wanted to be caught up in case something went very wrong with the roll out of the new line of Duel Monster cards. These things never ran as smoothly as they should. One day Seto was actually going to find out why. Until then, he was going to stay caught up in order to be able to take care of it without anything else getting behind.

Mokuba was laughing up his sleeve at Seto, he knew exactly what was going on in his brother's head. Seto was on one of his rips, ready, willing, and able to take on anyone for anything. Joey was just as amused, he was spending quite at bit of time painting and he still had plenty of time to take care of all his chores and cater to Seto. He and Mokuba got a great deal of pleasure laughing at him behind his back.

.

Seto eyed himself in the mirror. Tonight was Friday and he had an opening to attend. He sponsored the gallery, not the artist but it was still a political necessity to attend. He was glad Joey was going with him, he didn't think he could do it himself. The boredom would kill him.

While Seto was amusing himself by wondering how long it would be before he and Joey could sneak out, Joey was trying to get himself dressed. He had managed the studs but the tie had him baffled.

"Seto? Can you tie this damn thing for me? I'm all thumbs." Seto just tied the bow tie without comment. "Thanks. Um ... how long do you think we'll have to stay? I looked at the catalog and all I can say is ... rude."

Seto looked puzzled. "He's rude? How do you know?"

Joey pursed his lips in disgust. "The only things I can think of to say are all rude. The man is ... never mind. I'll explain it to you when we get there. I know you didn't bother to look at the catalog."

Seto shrugged, settling his jacket more comfortably. "I never do. You ready now?"

Joey sighed. "Not really but let's get it over with."

"The car should be waiting in the garage. Let's go."

Joey followed Seto to the car and eased in behind him. They settled into their places and Joey rapped on the divider to let the driver know they were ready.

They rode in silence, enjoying the privacy and quiet.

They arrived a fashionable half hour late and exited the car. Seto went first for which Joey was very grateful, the flashes were blinding. Seto snarled and sneered, Joey straightened his shoulders and followed him. The carpet was blue instead of red. Joey wondered why he'd noticed that particularly.

They strode to the door, shoulder to shoulder, forbidding frowns fixed firmly in place. Joey stepped in front of Seto as some woman tried to throw herself into his arms. He handed her off to security with a curt, "Here, don't let this happen again. Fool." Seto just scowled harder. Someone scurried to open the door for them.

Joey followed Seto through it and stopped when he did.

Seto took a moment to look over the gallery and the people there. He recognized some of them from personal acquaintance and the rest from pictures in newspapers and magazines. He grumbled to Joey sottovoce, "I think I'll just run screaming now. There areat least ten people here who will try to hit me up for money. I don't invest in pipe dreams so all they'll do is irritate the hell out of me. Damn."

Joey shrugged. "Just glare at them. Works for me."

Seto shook his head. "Most of these people are more or less immune to my glare. You try. Maybe it'll work for you."

"Ok. I'll see what I can do. What do you want to do about reporters?"

"Don't answer their questions. Glower at them like you'd like to cap them. Usually works for me. If they get too persistent, complain to security."

Joey snickered softly. "Cap 'im? Where the hell did you hear that and do you know what it means?"

"I heard it from ... I forget who. One of our men, I think. It means to make them go away."

"Yeah, permanently. Cap as in, percussion cap."

Seto had to smile. "Ok. I failed Talk Like A Yak 101. Silly me."

Joey threw back his head and laughed causing people nearby to look his way. Many smiled at him, a few scowled. He didn't care and neither did Seto.

A server approached them with a tray of snacks. "Nibble? Champagne?" Joey snorted, the 'nibbles' were nothing more than rather soggy commercial hors d'oeuvres, luke warm at that.

Seto took a glass of champagne, sipped and had to force himself to swallow. It was vinegar.

Joey noticed his face and just took the glass, gulped it down and put the glass on the tray of another of the circulating servers. "Nasty stuff."

"The hors d'oeuvres or the champagne?"

"Both. This is awful. Come on, let's take a look at his ... work. Then I'll tell you what's wrong with most of it."

Joey led Seto around the room, pointing out the flaws in the paintings. Most of them were small, almost unnoticeable, but once seen they were jarring. Seto managed to keep his expression down to a muted glower. The so called artist was a hack and an annoyingly smug and self-centered one at that.

The gallery owner noticed Seto's mood and came over to see what the problem was. Seto just shook his head. He was tired already, dodging beggars and looking at soppy watercolors had worn him out. He was glad Joey was here to ward off the artistic crowd. He didn't know much about this sort of thing, he was better acquaintedwith the manga style art of Duel Monster cards.

"Mr. Kaiba, is something wrong? Has someone offended you?"

Seto eyed the snack, situated in the middle of a paper napkin, the man was offering him. "No person has offended me. But I find your snacks pretentious and inappropriate as well as under done and greasy. The champagne is third rate, at best. And this, so called artist, is as pretentious as the nibbles, stupid name really. What are you thinking?"

The man frowned at the hors d'oeuvre in his hand. "I'm sorry. They're all the thing right now. I'll see that the champagne is checked. As to the art. It's wonderful. Very vibrant, energetic. Something completely ... a la mode."

Seto blinked. "That's pie with ice cream." His scornful rejoindermade Mr. Sato cringe.

"I thought it was French for in the mode. I'm so sorry. Excuse me, please, someone wants me." He bowed and scurried away.

Joey was quietly convulsing with laughter. "Seto, that was cruel."

Seto looked down his nose at Joey, a look that usually made the target cringe, flinch or even go away, Joey just snorted. "I know. But it was fun."

"Yeah, that too."

"All this pretentious fidgeting is getting on my nerves. Remind me why I sponsored this idiot." Joey just shrugged. "And look over there..." Joey looked where Seto was pointing. "Thosethree are drunk all ready. Disgusting."

Joey shrugged. "What do you expect when you supply free liquor. A lot of these people aren't interested in the art at all, all they're interested in is free food and booze."

Seto thought about it then nodded. "I think you're right. Let's go meet the artist and make our excuses."

"Excuse me?" Joey gave Seto a blank look. He didn't know what he was talking about.

"To be polite, and I intend to be, we need to speak to the artist and tell the host that we are leaving. I like some of the people here and if they see me leaving without doing what is socially acceptable, they'll be offended. I don't usually offend people I like."

Joey made a rude noise. "Yeah? Um ..." Seto just raised an eyebrow at Joey. Joey decided not to flog that particular dead horse, so he set off to find Mr. Sato.

"Artist first. This way." Joey shook his head, sighed and followed Seto.

Seto and Joey found the artist holding court in the back of the gallery in front of one of his larger paintings. Joey thought it was off balance and ill conceived. The foreground didn't match the background and the colors were off.

The second they got within ear shot, Seto realized that he'd made a mistake in letting Joey anywhere near the man

"Yes, it's one of my best pieces. I think I've out done myself."

Joey sucked in his breath and choked on his own spit, the coughing spell attracted the artist's attention. His expression made Joey grit his teeth and Seto cringe.

Mr. Sato came wandering by to check on his protege. "Ah, Kagura-kun, how is everything going?" Joey's eyes widened and he choked again, Seto hid a snicker behind one hand.

"It's going very well. Thank you. I was explaining my inspiration for this work to ... I didn't catch your name."

"Wheeler." Joey glowered at Kagura-kun like he was trying to steal his last pack of smokes. "You call that art? And what's with the stupid name?" Seto covered his eyes with a hand and sighed.

"Yes, I call that art. And the name is from my favorite anime. Not very well informed, are you?"

"Me? Naw, I been in prison for eighteen months. Kinda out of touch. But I know that Kagura is a wind demon from Inuyasha, female wind demon. And that picture is all out of balance. What the hell is the bird doing clear over to the left of the foreground and on a limb that size. Birds like that don't perch on anything too large for them to get their foot completely around. And having the main subject of the foreground clear over on the left makes the picture off balance. The background is heavy on the right side but it's so obviously counter weighted that it just makes it worse. And you used American watercolors, unless I've gone blind in the last three minutes. American watercolors are good, don't get me wrong. But you advertised traditional materials used in a modern way. Don't look traditional to me and the black you used is too brown and it's soppy looking in the sky. Need I say more?"

The artist was sputtering indignantly and Mr. Sato was too. Seto just resigned himself to an artistic argument that might last the rest of the night. Which it nearly did. Several of the people standing around were art critics, either professional or privately employed and they all chimed in with their own opinions.

Joey defended himself with skill and more poise than Seto had thought possible. His knowledge of old style forms was impressive and his grasp of form and balance nearly perfect. And he managed to point out all the flaws in every piece in the show, much to Seto's delight. His attitude was, Seto thought, much like his own when faced with stupidity. And his acerbic comments amused some very important people.

Finally, Kagura-kun snapped, "Well, if you think you can do better, why don't you? I've got a little setup right over there. I was going to demonstrate my art, but since you've managed to keep the argument going for so long, I don't really have time. But you could do a little something. Unless you'd rather not?" He added a sneer to his voice, positive that Joey wouldn't take him up on his challenge.

Joey just nodded. "Ok. Where's your stuff?" He followed a pointing finger and went to the small table in the corner.

The table was small but it had everything Joey needed to do a painting. He started by grinding some ink. He didn't need much so it didn't take him long. He fingered the paper, good quality and nice enough. The brushes were common but he could work with them.

"I'm not going to use a color as I don't like this brand at all. Cheap. So ... here goes."

Joey painted a very simple picture of three stalks of bamboo and several leaves. It was well balanced, used four shades of ink and took about two minutes.

"There you go. I'll just stamp it with my hanko and leave it at that. And, Seto is making faces, so we'll make our excuses and go on our way. Thank you." Joey bowed to the silent group and went to Seto's side.

Neither one of them waited for the comments of the other people, they just wanted to get out of there and go home. Several speculative looks followed them.

.

Joey leaned back in the car and sighed. "Sorry. I really blew it. I didn't mean to be such a ... um."

"Sarcastic, arrogant, opinionated hard ass? Why not? The man is obviously stuck on himself and his sponsor is an idiot."

"I thought you were his sponsor?"

Seto grimaced. "No, I sponsor the gallery, which I'm not doing anymore. Not when that ass has little sense and no taste. That champagne was unbelievable. And 'nibbles'? What the hell is that?"

"Tom foolery, to be polite. Damned stupidity, to be real. If I ever get a show, things will be a lot different."

Seto just grumbled softly, almost asleep in his seat. Joey pulled him closer and let Seto'shead fall onto his shoulder. Seto snuggled mumbling something under his breath.

"Never mind, just rest. You work too hard." Seto snorted and started to snore softly.

Joey let Seto sleep against him until they got into the garage. When the driver pulled into the garage, Joey told him to drive right up to the elevator, which he did. When the driver turned the car off, Joey shook Seto by the shoulder waking him just enough to get him to walk. He nearly carried Seto into the elevator and then helped him off at the penthouse.

"Seto, come on, cooperate, you're too damn heavy to haul around."

Seto mumbled, "Hhmm? Awake. Bed."

"Geeze, pre-verbal thy name is Kaiba. Come on, come to bed. I'll undress you." Seto shambled after Joey, still half asleep. Joey undressed him, tossing both their suits over a chair. "I'll sendthose to the cleanerstomorrow." He got Seto into bed and crawled in beside him. They hadn't slept apart since they'd moved in, Joey smiled, nearly three weeks ago now. He snuggled against Seto's back and relaxed, falling asleep minutes after.

Theinsistent beeping of the bed side phone woke them both at 1:00am.

"Fuck! Now what?" Seto picked up the phone and barked, "Kaiba! What?"

The mumbling from the other side was shrill and panicky. Seto just snarled that he'd be down as soon as he got dressed then slammed the phone down. Joey was already moving to get Seto something to wear.

"What do you want? Suit? Jeans and t?"

Seto sighed. "Suit,I never go into the office in jeans, no matter what time it is." He rubbed his face, trying to get himself awake. "I know better than to drink more than one glass of champagne, it knocks me out. And that stuff was just nasty, now, I'll never get awake."

"Yeah, you will. Here's a suit, get dressed. I'll make coffee and put it in a carry cup. Want me to come with?"

Seto thought for a second. "Please. I'll be out in a second. You wear whatever you want."

Joey nodded. "I'll start coffee while you get dressed. You fix our coffee while I throw on something. 'K?"

"Sure."

Seto pulled on the suit, realizing that it was one of his favorites. He'd given up his long tailed dusters when he'd finally quit dueling. He'd had to. He'd made a rule that anyone who'd won the international championship more than three times had to. He'd actually won it four when he'd made the rule. He did regret the coats a bit.

Joey rummaged in Seto's closet until he found what he wanted. He'd noticed a leather duster in the back of it and fished it out, along with the black jeans and the deep bronze-green shirt it made him look like sex on two feet. Mean sex, the kind that left bruises if you weren't careful with it. He grinned into the mirror and went to get his coffee.

Seto glanced up from his stainless steel carry cup and choked on the coffee in his mouth. "Damn, Joey! That outfit ... it's ... crap."

Joey grinned at Seto. "My outfit is crap? That's nice to know."

"It's too damn early in the morning ... or late at night ... for this sort of shit. I'd fuck you senseless, if you'd let me. Come on, I need to get to the print shop."

Joey just grinned at Seto, cheekily winking as well, and followed him out the door, snagging his coffee on the way by.

As they rode down the elevator Seto grumbled at the lack of real information. "I don't know what the problem is, the idiot just said that the entire run was in danger of being halted, but he never really got to the point. I usually get more information before I go down but this close to the finalization, I'd rather go and not need to than need to and not go."

"I don't understand why the man didn't just tell you on the phone."

Seto rubbed his eyes. "Probably just too nervous. It'll probably turn out to be nothing."

But when they got to the print shop in the basement, B3 to be exact, it was a very real disaster. One of the artists had managed to get a contract that allowed him to keep the copyrights to all his art and he was demanding double the contracted payment or he'd hold up printing until the law suit was settled. Seto was livid.

"And how the hell did you manage that particular piece of total idiocy? You know that we always get copyrights to forestall exactly this sort of thing. Dammit!" Seto ran his hands through his hair. "Well, I'm not knuckling under to this ... asshole. We'll have to figure out something tonight. Joey!"

Joey eased away from the wall, looming in behind Seto like a black cloud. He scowled at the offending lawyer, who shivered. "Well, now we have a problem. Can I see the art in question?"

Seto just motioned to the foreman of the print shop to show Joey the graphics. He examined the large display boards and shook his head. "These are good. But ... how soon do you need something and what style do you need."

Seto handed Joey a book. "This is the standards statement. All art has to follow this so that all the card styles will match. Why?"

Joey flipped through the book then looked at Seto. "Hello. Artist me. I'll just find a studio down here and do up something really quickly, for your approval. Then, if you like it I'll redo the cards myself. If I can paint, I can do this. Especially since I don't have to worry about ideas. Be back in a few."

Joey sauntered out, coat tails swishing. Seto gazed after him and realized that his mouth was hanging open. He wasn't alone, as the foreman and the lawyer were both gaping too.

It didn't take Joey long to find an empty office with a drafting board and some supplies. He pulled a quarter sheet of bristol board out of its drawer and stuck it to the drafting board with some quick dots. He rummaged in the side tray and found a pencil. He checked the requirements page of the artist'sbook and started to work.

It was different from his usual work but easy enough to do, for him. He was used to sketching with a simple writing pencil, as he'd never been able to afford anything else. He looked at his sketch and decided that it looked like a new card named, "Harpy Lady Queen" so he sketched in wings and a crown. He worked for quite a while and nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice from the door demanded to know what he was doing in 'my' office.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. There's been a real disaster and I'm trying to come up with something to present to Kaiba-kun. He's in a fury over this guy who's holding up production, demanding more money. Asshole!"

The owner of the office just sighed. "I was afraid that the idiot would try something. I never understood how he got that contract. We all have to give up copyrights to the art to prevent exactly what happened from happening. How long have you been working?"

Joey stood up and stretched the kinks out of his back. "Not sure. I started working at about 1:30am ... what time is it now?"

"5:30. You should stop now. You'll only ruin what you've got if you get too tired. I'll just put it in this drawer, so I can do my own work. If I was you, I'd ask for my own office. They'll get you one. Now. Go home, go to bed. Come back when you're rested and I'll help you get an office. Scat! You look like shit."

Joey had to laugh, he knew his eyes were black circled, red rimmed and he was more than coffeed out. "I'm going, I'm going. Seto's going to kill me." Hemade it to the door without staggering. Kanashira mouthed 'Seto' and blinked.

"Joey, there you are. Come on. I thought you'd have gone back to bed by now. I've been waiting up for you."

Joey gave Seto one bleery-eyed glare and headed for bed. "I've been working on that art you need."

"I know that. But why .. Never mind, you look exhausted. Go to bed. I'll be in, in a minute."

Joey dropped clothing as he walked and hit the bed, half asleep before he even got covered up. Seto joined him a few minutes later. He'd taken the time to put up a no call on his phone. He was tired too, waking up at 1am after only two hours sleep had left him loggy and cross. He'd decided that he'd managed to fend off disaster, gotten his legal team on the ball with the artist to recover the money he'd already gotten and found a new artist to finish the work. He deserved to sleep in.

And they did sleep in, until nearly noon. This was so unusual for Seto that it caused the rumor mill to run wild.


	6. Freedom, Part 3

Insider Trading chapter 3 part 3

Joey woke up, wondered why he was still in bed, remembered what had happened and groaned. He had a lot of work to do in a very short time and he'd wasted quite a bit of it.

Seto stuck his head in the door and announced, "I know what you're thinking and forget it. You needed the sleep just as much as I did. Breakfast in the executive dining room. Then we'll find you a studio near the ... and why by the way aren't you using your studio up here?"

Joey laughed softly at the abrupt change, Seto was very good at that sort of thing and Joey was used to keeping up with him. "Because it isn't set up for that sort of art. I don't own a marker, or a pencil. So it's easier for me to use a different studio, set up for this kind of art. Any empty office down in the B3 level will do. I don't intend to move in, just borrow it long enough to get this job done. Now, feed me, find me a studio or cubby or whatever and let me get to work."

Seto just led the way to breakfast, brunch or lunch, depending on your opinion. Joey shoveled eggs onto his toast, piled bacon on top and added the other piece of toast. He shoved half of the impromptu sandwich into his mouth and chewed vigorously, gulped coffee and walked off with the other half of the sandwich in his hand. Seto shook his head and made a call.

Joey stepped off the elevator licking grease off his fingers. Since he'd just picked up the clothing he'd stripped off before dropping into bed, he looked good, if a bit rumpled. He noticed the eyes following him through the bull pen.

As he approached the main desk the lady sitting there stood. "Hello, Katsuya-sama, this way. I took the liberty of setting up for you. If there's anything you need that's not there, just ask. I also got your first illustration brought there."

Joey just nodded absently, already thinking of what he needed to do to his art. "Thanks. Tea?"

"At once ... um ... and thank you for taking this on at the last minute. I know it's going to be very hard to make the deadline. If there's anything we can do to help, let me know."

Joey took off his coat and hung it on a hook on the wall and shoved the stool to the drafting board. He plopped down on the stool and examined the card affixed to the board. Last night's efforts had it about three quarters done. He leaned back a bit, getting back in the mind set to work.

The next time he looked up, he was done with the inking. He'd made color notes right on the work, in pencil so that it could be erased.

"Oh, goody, you're done with one." Joey nearly hit the woman before he realized that she wasn't a threat. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump like that. But ... this is great. And color notes. Um ... I'm Ayami, your color artist. I'm really good, you see. So they thought that it would make things go faster if I colored the line art so you could go on to the next card. That's ok, isn't it?"

Joey looked at her for a moment then nodded. "You can work in here. That way if there's any question, you don't have to run me down. You need anything?"

"No. I'll just go get my box. I like to work flat so the desk over there would be perfect. Ok?"

"Sure, whatever." Joey was already thinking of the next card he needed to draw. He'd realized the minutehe'd seen the specs that he'd just been really lucky on the first card. He'd have to be careful on the next two, as they'd been described rather carefully in the spec sheet. He put another piece of paper on the drafting board and started to sketch.

Ayami eased in the door quietly so as not to startle Joey again. She started to color the card, glancing at the notes to be sure to get the colors right. She interrupted Joey once, to ask what color he wanted something and again to tell him that the borders were standardized so she couldn't follow his notes on it. Joey only glanced up the first time.

He finished the sketch of the second card and started to ink. When he was done with that he turned to Ayami to ask her if she was done with the first work. She was and showed it to him. He liked it very much and told her so. She took the second piece and started out the door.

"Hey! Where are you going? I thought you were going to color here."

Ayami smiled. "We always copy the original line art. I'll just copy this and be right back."

Joey nodded, already turning back to his work.

The next time Joey looked up it was because someone was tapping on the door frame. He was ready to snarl until he realized that it was Seto, with food. His stomach gave a loud growl just as he was ready to greet his lover. Ayami eyed Seto with a slightly dazed look on her face.

"Miss ... Your name please?" Seto gave Ayami a sharp look.

"Ayami-chan. I'm so sorry. It's just that you startled me. You never come down here unless something's wrong. Is something wrong? Can I help?"

Seto glanced at Joey who made the hand sign for 'take it easy' Seto nodded. "Something is wrong, and you're helping fix it. Actually two things are wrong. The second is, I miss my lover. If you'd like, you may prepare yourself a plate and take it into the bull pen to eat."

Ayami-chan gave Seto another, even more dazed look and picked up a plate. She loaded it with a selection of sushi, poured soya in a small dish and bowed herself out the door. Seto smiled at Joey.

"Oh, damn, she took your plate with her." Joey glanced at the open door then turned back to Seto. "I guess I'll just have to feed you off mine." Joey stretched out his foot to kick the door closed.

"Damn, that's too bad. I'll just muddle through somehow."

They both laughed softly. Seto pulled out the desk chair and Joey lowered the stool until they were seated at the same height. Seto picked up a piece of sushi and dipped it in soya with a little wasabi mixed in. He held it over a small dish and guided it to Joey's mouth. Joey opened up and accepted the food with a sigh.

Seto took a bite for himself while Joey was chewing. Then he gave Joey another. It went like that until the sushi was gone. After that Seto gave Joey his own bowl of rice and another set of chopsticks.

"Liar." Joey accused, but without much heat.

"Got me what I wanted, didn't it?" Seto didn't bother to look penitent, he wasn't.

"Suppose so. You better get going. I'm sure you're needed at your office. And I need to finish this, like now. The dead line is looming."

"It's not until tomorrow afternoon."

"Don't care, I'd like to have a little pad, in case something goes wrong. So scoot. I'll see you tonight, sometime. Suki da."

"Suki da. I'll come down to get you if you stay much past midnight."

Seto gathered up the remains of the food and pushed the cart into the bull pen.

Ayami returned and she and Joey went back to work.

They finished at 9:pm with plenty of time to spare. Joey stretched and cracked his back. Ayami rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

"Well, that's that. Thank goodness. I'm exhausted. I'm going home and die. I swear, I don't know what that idiot was thinking. And who let him get a contract like that anyway. Someone in legal needs a good kick in the rump."

Joey shrugged. "That's oneof the things Seto told me about while we were eating. Seems that guy is the nephew of one of the secretaries. She managed to type the contract herself, instead of using one of the standard ones. She's out the door, as well as the man who didn't read it before having smart guy sign it. Seto's doing a real house cleaning in legal. Things went sideways a little too easily. The board of directors is in for a good reaming too. But you didn't hear that from me. I'm really tired or I'd never have said anything."

Ayami smiled gently. "Said anything about what? I'm too tired to remember some random ramblings. The coloring needs to dry just a bit. I'll leave a note for my boss and be on my way."

Joey nodded. "I'll tell Seto that it's done, just before I fall into bed and die. Good night."

"Night."

.

Joey made his way to the penthouse, grumbling about having to take one elevator to the main floor and then get a guard to open the private elevator because he'd forgotten his key card.

"Seto, I'm home. Is there anything quick to eat?"

Seto came out of the kitchen with a container of carry in noodles in his hand. "Just this. I got it from the dining room. There's plenty. They sent up several different kinds. Come on, you look exhausted. I'll pour you some tea."

Joey plopped down on the nearest chair and sighed. "Man, that was something else. I'm bushed. Is there any sesame shrimp?"

"Yes, they know that it's one of your favorites. After you eat, take a shower and get to bed. I'll be along as soon as I clean up."

Joey just stuffed food into his mouth, gulped some tea and went to shower. He fell into the bed and was sleeping almost immediately. Seto followed within minutes.

The next day was interesting forboth of them. The art department sent up to say that the final proofs were ready, so Seto had them brought up to his office. He was admiring them when one of the board members came in.

He'd been told that they had used a new artist in the emergency and wanted to see the art. Seto obliged him and smiled when the man was ecstatic.

"Yes, he's very good. But I'm a bit prejudiced. He's my lover, too. But he really pulled our fat out of the fire. He's one of only three or four people that I know of who could have turned out that quality of art in that short a time. And he's very good at Sumi-e. He wants a career in that. I'm inclined to help him but I'm wondering if I might not prejudice people against him. What do you think?"

Mr. Watanabe examined the two small finished pieces that Seto had hung on his wall. "I think that he's very good. I like these very much. Good balance, great use of color. Not pretentious and the mounts are perfect. Done by Masahito-sama aren't they. He retired, at least I thought he did."

"He did. He came out of retirement to mount Joey's work. ... I'm thinking of having a showing right here in Kaiba Towers. What do you think?"

"I think it's a very good idea. We haven't had a good show in ... I don't remember how long. It would look very good – For Kaiba Corp and Katsuya-san. We should have it right after the launch of the new cards. Let it be known in certain circles what was done and wait three weeks ... that'll give you plenty of time to plan. Then have the show. Put his card designs on display as a lead in."

"Sounds like a perfect plan. You're being very helpful, I can't help but wonder why." Seto just gave the man a level look.

"Because I can see that the young man makes you happy. You deserve to be happy. And you're much easier to get along with. Self serving old goat that I am, I can't help but think that's a good thing. So ... if you need any other help, please let me know."

Seto had to laugh softly. Word was getting around that, when he was in a good mood, things went better. And Seto had to admit that Joey did make him happy.

He started planning Joey's first gallery showing at once.

.

Seto managed to keep most of the plans secret with the help of Mokuba and the fact that they could hide a lot of the arrangements in the arrangements for the party for the card roll out. Joey was staying away from that, actually fleeing once when someone asked him a question.

The actual night of the unveiling of the mockups was very important to Kaiba Corp. Every distributor in the industry would be there. All the cards were made into four foot by six foot displays and hung in chains of three and four from the ceiling, making it easy to see them all.

Seto and Joey dressed early and got to the huge vestibule of Kaiba Towers well before the party started. Seto wanted to check everything at the last minute and Joey just wanted to be with Seto.

When they got to the vast area they were jumped by the representative of the catering company that usually did their parties. He was upset because someone was trying to get protection money from him and Kaiba Corp security had let one of the men into the room. He was now following the servers around and generally causing trouble.

"And, I'm very sorry, sir. But we just can't work like this. And this is the only place that's ever let one of those Yakuza bums in." He scrubbed his face and went to make sure that some preparation or other was done right.

Joey just shrugged his shoulders and announced that there wouldn't be anymore trouble from the knee-breaker. Seto nodded, "I'll take care of security. Someone is out of a job. Now."

They split up to take care of business

.

Joey hunted down the yakuza and cornered him.

"You need to leave. Now."

"Look, pal, you have no idea who you're dealing with. Kano don't bow to no one."

"Katsuya Jounouchidoesn't either. An' I got more bones than you. Who's your oyabun? And don't say 'none a' your business', it is. Talk."

Joey leaned into the man's personal space, threatening him physically. He backed up, eyes wide at the name and Joey's physical presence. "Hanami. Hanami is my boss. But you can't bully him. He's tough."

Joey smirked at Kano. "Tough enough to owe me several favors. From the pen. See?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do." Joey backed the man into a small nook and fished in his pocket. "Oh, god, don't kill me. Please don't kill me."

Joey just showed the man his cell phone. "Shut up, got a call to make."Joey dialed his phone and waited while it rang. "Katsuya here. Hanami is making me a little upset. I'd take it as a personal favor if he would leave the Strawberry Company alone. They supply all Kaiba Corp's service. We're having a launch party and some dumb muscle is here causing trouble. I don't appreciate it. See to it." Joey listened as the voice on the other end got shrill. "See that you do. Thank you. Tell Hanami, a debt is paid." Joey hung up just as Kano's phone started to ring.

The yakuza opened his phone and said "moshi-moshi' then listened. The voice coming from the speaker was the same one Joey had heard just a moment earlier. Kano gulped, tried to speak then just gave up, said, "Sorry, boss." in a puzzled tone of voice and hung up.

"Well, it sounds like someone fucked up. Sorry for the trouble. And ... um ... how the hell do you manage that?"

Joey just shrugged. "It helps to be crazy. Get out of here."

The yakuza headed for the door, signs of relief evident in his posture.

Joey went in search of Seto. He wanted to be there for the snark session.

.

Seto found the head of the security for the party. Roland didn't 'do' parties anymore. He claimed his nerves couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba. The man said he was with the caterer so I let him in. Boss said not to bother him with details like that." The guard hung his head and waited for the sword to fall.

"I see. So ... this man had no clearance, no uniform, no ... anything and you let him in because he said it was OK? Are you insane? Or just stupid? Call your boss and tell him I want him, here ... Now."

The guard got on his walkie and told the Head of Security to get down to the floor immediately. It didn't take him long to show up.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

Seto just asked the man if he liked his job, the man said he did. Then Seto asked him what he was thinking letting a yakuza get into the venue, the man, the Supervisor of the event paled, this was not good. He started to make an excuse then decided that the best idea was to just shut up, take his dressing down and hope he still had a job.

"I'm sorry, sir, I have no excuse. I'm not sure what happened, but I'll be glad to look into it immediately." He never realized how close he'd been to losing his job. His instant acceptance of blame had saved it.

Seto gave the man a cold glare. "See that you do. I will not accept another mistake of this type. Do you understand? And I want whoever was responsible for actually letting that man in, fired, now. Got me?"

"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it. Excuse me." he bowed humbly and scurried off, wiping sweat off his forehead.

Joey laughed softly. "Well, freeze him out. Very nice. I wish I was good at that cold thing. All I ever manage to do is get pissed and start yelling."

"Yes and you waste all your strength in yelling. Just look at them and let them feel your anger. It's all in the eyes. If you yell, they never look at your eyes. Come on, I've got some things to show you."

Joey followed Seto into the service area where he recognized the same bits of this and that, that had been called nibbles at the show he'd attended with Seto. He frowned, this was not going to please Seto at all, they were frozen. He wondered if he should have put an exclamation point after frozen.

Seto answered his question. "Excuse me. These are frozen, I expressly said fresh. Fix it." the coldness of Seto'svoice matched the temperature of the frozen hors d'oeuvres. A server scurried to find the chef.

It didn't take long for the chef to show up. And it didn't take long for him to slink away with his tail between his legs and no job. Seto's remarks were controlled and cut like a knife.

"I remember distinctly telling you that the food was all to be fresh, not frozen. Explanation?"

"No one will know whether it's fresh or frozen. What difference does it make?"

"The difference is that it's not what I'm paying for. Get out!"

"Make me. You can't fire me, I don't work for you."

Seto just glanced at Joey. Joey just grinned at the chef, not a nice one either. The chef paled and scrambled out the door.

"See, you just have to find the expression that works for you." Seto nodded to Joey who changed his grin to the one that gave Seto a warm feeling. "Now, it's..." Seto glanced at his watch, "Twenty-five after. We have about half an hour before the first guests will start arriving, and no chef... damn."

Joey shrugged. "I'll deal. Go, greet. Shoo."

Joey looked around the kitchen and spotted the man he was looking for, just as he was about to call him over the venue supervisor nearly ran in.

"What's going on here? I heard that Kaiba-sama fired the chef? Why?"

Joey pointed to the bags of frozen hors d'oeuvres. "Do they look fresh to you?"

"Um ... no?"

"No is right. Now that man over there can make anything we want. Put him on the kitchen and let's get going."

"But sir, he's a ..." The man lowered his voice. "A criminal. He's been in prison."

"So? So have I. Wanna make somethin' of it? Fine." Joey crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man until he shook his head muttering, 'no' in a sour tone.

"Didn't think so. Now, we got two ways to go. We can announce that there's no food and have a bad review or we can let Toshi do his thing and have some really good food. He's wasted walking around with a damn tray. So, wadaya wanna do?"

"We'll do it your way and hope it works. So ..." He turned to Toshi and nodded. "Get to work." Toshi hurried into the kitchen and started checking to see what there was that was fresh. Joey nodded and went back into the front.

Seto nodded to him when he joined the reception line.

Joey wasn't too sure how to handle this as he'd never been on the receiving end of one. He stood next to Seto and whispered, "I don't know what the hell to do."

Seto smiled at Joey's expression. "Just stand there, shake hands and bow. Only don't bow to anyone any lower than I do. Some people will barely get a nod of the head. Ok?"

Joey nodded. "Ok. Switch with me, I'm on the wrong side."

Seto shook his head. "No, you're not. The line will run all the way around the room and then into the back section first. You're fine, stop twitching."

Joey just sighed and tried to stop shaking.

Seto settled his features into a slightly bored but interested expression, the one that had driven Joey to distraction for years. Joey only managed not to look scared to death.

Seto greeted each person with calm confidence, shaking hands, bowing, mostly just a slight inclination of the head, then inviting them into the inner rooms to view the card display and have some food and drink. He passed each person on to Joey, who managed to shake hands, bow and not make a fool of himself. He never realized how good he looked in his tailor made tux, shiny Gucci shoes and neat gold studs.

After what seemed like hours Seto announced that anyone later than this would just have to fend for themselves and headed into the nearby display room. Joey followed one step behind and to one side. They entered the room to sudden silence as everyone turned to gaze at them. Someone whispered loudly, "They look like sex on legs!" Seto located the woman and glowered at her so fiercely that she choked on her wine. Joey poked him in the side to keep him moving.

They circulated around the room together, Seto greeting this person and that. Joey listening with interest to the conversation and adding a comment or two of his own.

Joey found that he knew a lot more about things than he though he did. Seto didn't have to coach him at all, something he was proud of and something Seto was amused to see.

"Well, this is going well. Want some wine?"

Joey took the glass and sipped. The white wine was slightly sweet, a wine that Joey enjoyed very much. "Thanks. You remembered."

"Of course. And we have some caviar, I see."

Joey accepted the half quail egg stuffed with caviar that Seto offered. "Hmmm. Not bad. Did you see that woman in the red dress?" Seto grimaced. "What is she thinking?"

"That she's younger than she is. Looks terrible. The dress is too tight and too short, even if she was half the age it'd still look bad. Glad I'm a guy. You can't mess up a tux."

Joey pointed to a short, fat older man in a too tight tuxedo made of some shiny silk brocade. Seto covered his eyes with one hand. "Opened my mouth too soon didn't I?"

"Sorry."

"Shut up."

They grinned at each other and continued their rounds.

The food was excellent, the wine and champagne best quality and free flowing. Seto sent his compliments to the chef making the host glow. Joey sipped one glass of wine until it was hot then put the three quarter empty glass on a tray and went on empty handed. Seto drank two glasses of champagne over nearly four hours. Neither one of them had the excuse that they were drunk.

"Out of my way!"

Joey turned to glare at the man who'd so rudely interrupted the conversation. "'Scuseme?"

"There's no excuse for trash like you. How you ever got in here, I'll never know. They should have kept you where you belong."

Joey got a dangerous light in his copper eyes. "And where is that?"

"Prison. I know what you are."

Joey raised an eye-brow at his tormentor. "Oh, and how did you know that? Been there yourself?"

"How dare you? I know because my brother sentenced you and I saw the file."

Joey just gave the man a cold stare. "So?The sentence was reversed as unjust since I was defending myself from a beating. Want to show your ass some more?"

The man spluttered incoherently, Joey just turned his shoulder and glanced at Seto. Seto was furiously signaling security to remove the drunk.

The man didn't know when to give up either. "My ass? You little queer, you leave my ass out of this. You're nothing but a gangster, you shouldn't be allowed to associate with good people."

Joey shrugged and said honestly, "If I have connections, it's because I needed them to survive in prison. If you don't like them, stay away from me. Please." Joey started to turn away but the man grabbed his arm and jerked on it. Joey shook him off and tried to turn away again.

"Don't you dare ignore me. You'll ..."

Joey ducked the wild punch and replied with a hard left hook that put the man down and out in a second. He straightened his jacket and nodded to the security men. "Get him out of here." They scurried to obey, the look on Joey's face was fierce enough that they knew better than to argue.

As they hauled the limp man away, Seto motioned to a waiter. "Here, bring me an ice bucket."

"What sort of champagne would you like?"

"None, just the bucket. And plenty of ice."

Meanwhile, the owner of the gallery where Joey was to have his show, was having a fit.

"Katsuya-sama, your hand, you could have damaged your precious hand. What are you thinking?"

"That the ass tried to punch me? Stop fussing, I used my left. A little ice and I'll be fine." Joey turned just in time for Seto to motion for the waiter to put down the champagne bucket on its stand. "Thanks. Needs more water."

The waiter started to go for water but a waitress approached with a pitcher of iced water which she poured into the bucket. Joey nodded his thanks and Seto made note of their names for later.

"Joey, you need to be more careful of your hands now. What if you'd broken a knuckle or finger?"

Joey just snorted. "Not like I haven't done both before. I'll just heal faster, as I can get some medical attention. Now ..." Joey plunged his hand into the bucket, shivering. "Oh, damn! That's cold. Brrrrr!"

He was just beginning to really feel the cold when a voice behind him announced, "Well,I'm glad you had the sense to ice it before it started to swell. Let me take a look. We might have to take you to hospital for x-rays."

Joey didn't recognize the British accented voice but Seto smiled over his shoulder at the man so Joey let him pull his hand out of the bucket. The man introduced himself as he flexed Joey's hand, checking for broken fingers.

"I'm Dr. Halstrom. Orthopedics is my specialty. Hmmm... doesn't seem to be any damage." He poked at Joey's knuckles. "Been broken before. Some of these ... well, no damage done that I can find. Stick it back in that ice to keep the swelling down. And a hot pack later on. If you've got a good masseuse or masseur, get them to massage in some Tiger Balm. Ok, stick that back in the ice."

Joey smiled at the doctor. "Thanks, Doc. I'll do that. Send Seto a bill?"

Dr. Halstrom shook his head. "I volunteered. And, take care of your hands. You'll have arthritis later on if you don't." He turned to go with a smile. A waiter offered him champagne, which he took. He turned around and said, Andfor god's sake, wrap your hands when you work out." then he turned to his friends to continue his conversation.

Joey grinned at Seto. "Remember to remind me to wrap my hands. 'K?"

Seto snorted, Joey always wrapped his hands before working out. And got on him when he forgot.

Seto turned just in time to nearly bump into the same lady who'd had the iced water. "Sorry. I swear, I'm going to make you people wear bells." She just grinned and offered the small tray she carried. "What's this?"

"Acetaminophen. For Katsuya-sama."

Joey took the pills and popped them into his mouth. There was also a glass of water on the tray which Joey used to wash the pills down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir." She walked off smiling. Seto nodded to the host who marked her name in his book. She'd get very good jobs from now on. So would the waiter.

Seto, exhausted by the excitement and long stand in the reception line, announced that he and Joey would be leaving the party early. "Please continue to enjoy yourselves. The bar closes at midnight. Good evening, everyone." He and Joey bowed to the guests and left.

.

"Man, I don't believe that asshole. Drunk in the first two hours?"

"Well, he was drunk when we threw him out."

Joey shrugged. "I was watching for drunks, he was plastered by hour two."

"Well, I'm sorry you had to punch him. Next time let security take care of it."

"Ok. Next time I'll let the asshole punch me."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Just duck and get out of the way. Now, isn't it time for a hot pack?"

Joey took the ice pack off his hand and flexed his fingers. "Yeah. I'm sure glad you've got that first aid kit. I never saw a bigger one, I don't think."

Seto stuck the hot pack in its padded holder and flexed it to activate the chemicals. "Here. Want something?"

Joey put the pack on his hand and nodded. "Those snacks weren't enough. I'm starving. What do we have?"

Seto opened the refrigerator and examined the shelves. "Well, cold soba noodles in sauce. Some fresh sushi. And ... something with fur on it." Joey snorted and made a face, he was going to get a real dressing down. "And cheese, fruit, and ... that's all."

Joey opted for the soba noodles and some sushi. Seto took sushi and fruit.

They settled in, eating in companionable silence.

Joey finished first. "I'm bushed. I'm going to bed. You coming?"

"In a bit. I have to wind up the party first."

"Ok. Good night."

Seto used the time to work on the arrangements for Joey's gallery showing.

.

"So, I get a gallery showing.That's nice. Since when does the artist not know until the last minute?" Joey was trying not to smile at Seto, it wasn't working.

"Since the artist is such an ass that he doesn't know his own worth. Now, we have arrangements to finalize. You have decisions to make. Get with it."

Joey laughed, "Ok, ok. What's first?"

Seto led Joey to a small side room which contained a desk, a computer and several chairs. "First we decide on a menu. What snacks, drinks and other refreshments we're going to offer. Then we finalize the display arrangements. I designed them but if you don't like something we still have time to change it."

Joey blinked. "This farce is supposed to happen tomorrow night, and I still mean to get even with you for trying to keep it secret, and we'll have time to come up with a completely different display if I don't like this one?"

"This one is a new design especially for your opening. We have several stock ones you can chose from. They're already made so it won't take long for them to be retrieved from the warehouse and set up."

Joey nodded his understanding. "Ok. That makes sense. I'll look at the display first. Is it all set up?" Seto nodded. He was a bit sullen, he'd thought to have all the arrangements made and present the showing to Joey as a surprise but Matsumoto had contacted Joey about a mounting instead of Seto so the 'gaff was blown' as the saying went. Joey had been amused, thank goodness. Now, however, he was a bit frantic. He had no idea what he was doing and worried about everything. Seto just let him. It kept them from fighting. They were both a great deal more nervous than they wanted to admit.

.

Joey wandered through the display in amazement. He rarely really looked at his own art after he was done with it. It didn't make much sense as it wasn't mounted. Now, with mounted pieces on every side of him, he realized that this was a great mistake. He looked at his art with new eyes and was surprised to see that he was pretty good, if he did say so himself.

The display took advantage of the huge space that was the grand vestibule of Kaiba Corp. It was curtained off with giant sails of white canvas, separating the necessary entry area from the vast area that was used to display statuary and other art mostly related to Duel Monsters in one way or another.

All that art had been removed to make way for the displays of his paintings. Instead, large flats were set up, making a maze of the area. Each flat had several paintings hung on it, each painting carefully mounted. The paintings were arranged by some rule that Joey didn't understand but he did know that the displays were wonderful. The flats were a plain buff color with a small design and the paintings arranged to show themselves perfectly. Several of his larger works occupied a flat of their own. Joey looked at every flat, every picture, and was pleased. He also noticed that several of the flats in the rear of the area had only one or two pieces on them. He wondered about that but decided that the arranger knew what he or she was doing. He decided to go into the back to see about the refreshments.

He continued to check the display on his way into the back area of the vestibule. There was a kitchen there expressly to take care of cocktail parties and business meetings held there. Joey expected it to be cramped and hot, he was pleasantly surprised to see that it was neither. It was large, airy and cool. There were several tables set up near the exit where trays were already set up ready for the food. Glasses and other things also sat on a table.

Joey continued on into the kitchen proper, which was deserted but he heard voices farther back in the office area. He stopped to listen and was glad he had.

"Well, we start out with the good champagne and switch to the generic half way through the night. And start circulation of the nibbles as soon as the first round of champagne is gone. Keep the artist supplied with champagne and nibbles, we don't need a fit of artistic temper. And ..." Joey stuck his head in the door. "Hello, how may I help you? We're a bit occupied but I can send for someone to help you find your way."

Joey shook his head. "I'm not lost. I'm the artist. And I'm about to have a real fit of artistic temper and you don't really want that." Joey moved into the room and pulled out a comfortable chair. "It's my show and Seto said that I could change any of the arrangements I didn't like." The caterer and his lieutenant both nodded. "Fine. No alcohol.I hate drunks and won't have them at my show. If they want to get drunk they can go to a bar. And ditch the nibbles. Both the term and those frozen horrors are an insult. Sushi. Fresh, best ingredients, freshly made. And green tea or sparkling water to drink. Understand?"

They both nodded although the lieutenant tried to object, Joey ran him over. "No. I'm not fooling. You want to see a fit, show me alcohol of any kind being served. They came to see my art, not stuff themselves with fatty, soggy, heavy foods and guzzle champagne until they can't see straight. You don't like my decisions, talk to Seto. If he doesn't back me up, he's sleeping on the couch. Excuse me. I want to talk to the servers myself." Joey stood up then made a quick decision that was to make the show. "And I want all the servers in traditional clothing. I'm a traditional artist after all."

The two men looked at each other then started changing arrangements quickly. This was going to be very different and either make or break the company, they were going to be sure it made it.

Joey spoke to the only available servers, the head waiter and the bar mistress. They were both very open to Joey's suggestions and nodded their agreement, silently grateful for one night where they wouldn't have to deal with a drunk.

.

Seto greeted Joey with a hug and a smile. "Did you like the display?"

"Yeah, very nice indeed, but you're going to get a call from the caterer or I miss my guess."

Seto gave Joey a curious look but just as he was about to ask a question his phone began to ring. He pulled it from his pocket and announced, "Kaiba." He listened to the voice on the other end and then just said, "If that's what he wants, make sure the tea is hot, the water cold and the sushi fresh. Use real china. Those little, differently shaped sauce dishes are perfect. Plenty of disposable chopsticks and wasabi and soya in flat saucers. I'll be wearing traditional clothing myself. Anything else?" Evidentlythere wasn't as Seto hung up with a nod. "This is going to be fun. Got anything to wear?"

Joey just shrugged. "I can wear ... um ... nothing particularly appropriate. I'll have to go shopping. And Mo is going to kill me."

"No he won't. We'll go to a shop I know of that has the most outrageously priced antique stuff. Perfect condition." Seto smiled at the thought of buying Joey some of the beautiful brocade garments. "We better hurry though. They'll have to be cleaned so that doesn't give us much time."

"Let's get on the road then. I have an idea what I want, if I can find it. It'll be expensive."

"I don't care. I'm buying myself something special too."

They hurried toward the door as Seto placed a call that would have a car right at the door. Joey thanked his ancestors that they didn't live in Tokyo proper. The traffic would have been killer at this time of day.

The driver was careful but managed to get them to their objective in about thirty minutes.

They entered the shop and immediately started to browse through the displayed garments. The displays were different from what most shops had. The garments were hung in the old Japanese way by rods thrust through the sleeves. Some hung from the ceiling and others were hung on the walls, still others depended from racks.

Seto looked through one rack and finally found something suitable. One of the problems shopping here was that the owner refused to sell anyone garments that were outside their station. He wouldn't sell a person whose family had been merchants for centuries the garb of a samurai for instance. So Seto had to settle for the garments of a merchant, although they were from an era where merchants had indulged in outrageously expensive and extravagant clothing.

Joey found what he wanted almost immediately. The garb of a samurai at home. The robes were flowing, with subdued but lovely colors and emblazoned with a family crest, one that Seto had never seen before. He sighed at the thought of disappointing Joey, the owner would never sell the clothing to Joey.

After setting the garments on the counter, Joey returned to the racks and found another set of robes. These were from one of the early eras where merchants wore dignified, richly embroidered robes, several layers of them. He smiled, Seto was going to pay for these with pleasure.

"Did you find what you want?" Joey nodded. "I can't find a thing. Anything I like, isn't in my class. Anything in my class is ... garish. I'll probably wind up wearing modern kimono."

Joey just smiled. "I think I found something you'll like. I know I found what I wanted."

Seto just eyed the piles of cloth with a bland expression. "He won't let you buy those."

Joey recognized the expression for what it was, an attempt to keep from betraying his emotions.

"Yes, he will. I'm samurai, you're merchant. Where's the problem?"

"Proving that you're samurai for one."

Joey just produced some papers from his inside pocket. "Here, family name, crest and lineage back 15 generations."

Seto took the papers and glanced over them. "Well, hell. Color me shocked."

"Rather kiss you but that can wait."

The owner came from behind the counter to talk to Seto and Joey. Joey showed him the papers and was told that the family whose crest was on the clothing had sold this particular outfit several years ago.

Joey fingered the cloth a little sadly. "Yes, I know. The father fell into drink and the son had no power. I'm buying back a bit of my heritage. Look at the mon."

The old man did so and sighed. "Good, good. I'm glad, so glad that I'll cut the price by 10."

Seto started to say something then stilled himself. If the man wanted to have the honor of returning something to Joey, let him. Seto took out his credit card and handed it to the man. He took it, wrote up the charge and wrapped their purchases without comment.

.

The final arrangements were made, checked and approved by the morning. Seto attended to business in a distracted manor. Joey alternately paced his office and sat at his desk worrying. Mokuba silently laughed at both of them. He'd managed to keep out of their way most of the time. He really didn't want to hear his brother ... doing that. He shuddered then laughed at himself admitting that he was glad to have duties of his own that kept him busy.

Mokuba knew that Seto was happy with Joey and he was happy for that. He was growing up and moving into his own life. He and Seto would always have a special bond but they couldn't live in each other's pockets forever. Mokuba was glad to begin his own life now that Seto was settled to his satisfaction.

Now all he had to do was get out of the way and let them love each other. He smiled and settled at his desk.

.

Seto looked at himself in the mirror. The robes fit him well, easy adjustments with an obi had made sure of that. They were all silk, embroidered with different things. He'd chosen a simple arrangement, only three layers, so he was comfortable. He wondered what Joey looked like.

While Seto was fidgeting, Joey was wondering if he'd lost his mind. The robes were old, family treasures recovered by luck but they were in excellent shape with the family mon, or crest, on the back, both breasts and both sleeves. The color suited Joey perfectly, being shades of bronze and brown, patterned in cream and darker brown. Joey straightened his lapels for the last time and went to find Seto.

"Come on, quit primping. We better get down there and make sure someone hasn't spiked the tea or something."

Seto turned to gaze at Joey and smiled at what he saw. Joey looked every bit the lordly samurai, tall, proud, elegant and in control of himself and his surroundings. "Ok, I'm done primping. Let's go."

So they entered the elevator and descended to the mezzanine to make a grand entrance down the main stair case and into the vestibule. Joey wondered at the fact that there were any stairs at all. Seto just smirked and said, "You have to have stairs to make a grand entrance. Coming out of an elevator just isn't the same. Hold your head up." Joey held his head up, descended the stairs with dignity and grace, kimono flaring. Seto followed one step behind, it was Joey's show after all.

The entire crowd looked up to see two of the most gorgeous men in Japan come down the stairs and plunge into them like swimmers into the ocean.

Seto hung back to watch as Joey made a small welcoming address, greeting the people and telling them a bit about himself and his art.

Of course some reporter had to ask 'that' question. "I understand you were in prison with Kaiba-san, could you tell us a bit about that?"

"I was sent to prison for smacking my old man. He was trying to stab me at the time but the judge didn't seem interested. Seto and I have known each other for years, I'm ranked in the top ten all time Duel Monster card players and we've enjoyed a rivalry for quite some time. When I realized who my new cellie was, I was ... interested. We worked things out and watched each others backs. Seto got the sentence reversed, now I'm here. Any other questions?" his expression said there'd better not be, there weren't. He went on to invite people to eat, drink and enjoy the art and the evening. A few murmurs followed him into the display area but most were just idle speculation and a bit of envy.

People started to walk into the display and conversation picked up to a soft babble. The arrangement of the display kept noise to a minimum as well as allowing for small groups to gather at intersections. And gather they did, gossiping, drinking tea and eating sushi. And complaining, at least some of them were.

"There's no champagne, scotch, whisky or anything, not even wine. What's the deal?"

Joey walked up behind the complainer and announced. "The deal is, you've come to see my art or you've come to get drunk. If you want to see art, you're welcome, if you want to get drunk, get your own booze." The man gave Joey a slightly shamefaced look and shut up.

Joey watched as a waiter came close with a tray of hot cups of rather expensive green tea. He took a cup and nodded to the waiter, a sip told him he'd chosen well. The tea was a relief from the oppressive sourness of champagne. Joey knew that from now on the people who came to his showings would be interested in art, not stuffing themselves and getting drunk. He glanced around for Seto and found him in a small group of people standing by a small podium containing catalogues and a small biographical brochure. He walked over to see what they were looking so intent about.

Mokuba was frowning slightly when Joey walked up. He glanced at Joey and nodded in greeting then went back to his conversation with the gallery owner who was Joey's other sponsor.

"Well, if they want to I don't see any reason not to go ahead and sell. We'll just tell them they can't take delivery until the show is over on Sunday night. We'll put a 'sold to' sign under the piece to make sure it doesn't get sold twice. Ok, Seto?"

Seto just shrugged. "Not my decision to make. Ask Joey."

Joey just blinked, he was already selling work? "Well, it sounds like a good idea to me. Just make sure that the calligraphy is nice. And not some preprinted form. Please?"

Mokuba just glanced at Mr. Toshida who nodded. They walked away, heads together.

Joey touched Seto on the shoulder. "This is really nice. And I noticed that you had a certain pushy reporter removed. Thank you. I was so embarrassed, I thought I'd pass out."

Seto gripped Joey's hand. "I'm sorry. I should have had them screened at the door. Next time I will. But I was really proud of the way you handled it. And even I didn't know that you were embarrassed. You did great. Now ... go ... mingle. Shoo!"

Joey wandered around accepting congratulations and compliments. He overheard someone compliment the food and praise Joey and Seto for not falling into fashionable laziness. Joey smiled to himself at that and accepted a small, leaf shaped plate with a bit of sushi on it. It was fresh tuna with a dab of wasabi on it. He smiled at the waiter and told him, "Verygood. Please tell the catering staff that they're doing an excellent job."

.

The opening continued long into the night, only closing finally because the catering staff was dropping in their tracks and Seto almost threw the last of the attendees out on their ears. Joey was drooping visibly and Seto felt like his robes weighed a ton. He turned at the sound of nearly silent footsteps.

"Joey, you look like I feel. Ready to go up?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah, and we do this all over tomorrow?"

Seto smiled but shook his head. "No, tomorrow we just open the doors and let people wander through. There'll be a desk over there by the door for people to get catalogues and make a purchase. And speaking of which ... you've sold almost half of what we have here. Very impressive. Congratulations."

Joey just stared at him in speechless amazement. Finally he closed his mouth then said, "Oh,um ... wow."

Seto took pity on him and led him up to bed.

.

They undressed and hung their kimono on the stands to air for the night.

Joey stretched, naked and unashamed. "I'm so tired I hurt all over."

"I feel like I could sleep for a week. All the preparations, and trying to hide them, you ass, have worn me out."

Joey crawled into their bed without finding any pyjamas. "I'm sleeping until I wake up on my own. Anyone, or anything, wakes me up, I'm smashing it, them, him. Whatever."

"Ok" Seto turned off the lights and crawled in beside Joey, naked too, and they both fellasleep in seconds.

They slept heavily all night and Joey woke first. He patted Seto on the shoulder and waited while he blinked himself awake, sort of.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Need you awake and aware for this."

Seto rubbed his eyes and grumbled, "I'm awake. What?" Joey latched onto one nipple and sucked. "Oh, fuck. Joey!"

Joey snickered softly, sending tingles from Seto'snipple to his groin. Joey continued his attack on Seto while Seto alternately groaned and whimpered. When Seto started to open his legs for Joey, Joey stopped him.

"Not this time. You're on top, if you want."

Seto moved to look at Joey, he'd been so adamant about being on top that Seto had never even considered it.

"I want, I want. But ... why now? Why not before?"

Joey sighed. "I'm a great big chicken. I've never bottomed before and, in prison, it just wasn't on the program. Bottoms don't run gangs. Period. So I couldn't let you. We'd have been in deep shit. And now ... well, it took me this long to work up the nerve. You're not mad, are you?"

Seto snorted. "I'd resigned myself to being uke forever. But ... I'd like this. Kiss?"

Joey smiled at Seto and kissed him then he let Seto take over.

Seto wasn't quite sure what to do first so he just kept on kissing Joey until Joey started to frot against his leg. Joey whimpered softly and Seto took this as his cue to increase the contact by reaching down and grasping Joey. Joey hardened even farther and moaned loudly.

"Oh, my god. Seto! Please. I ... just..."

Seto shut Joey up with a kiss and whispered, "I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. If I hurt you, you have to tell me at once. All I want to do is give you pleasure."

Joey laughed softly. "Seto, I'm not a shrinking virgin, just do it. I'll be fine."

Seto nipped at Joey's chest making him laugh again. "I'll do no such thing. I have a great deal more finesse than to just 'shove it in.' Idiot."

Joey moved to allow Seto easier access to his body and settled in for a long session.

And what a session it was. Seto licked, sucked, nipped and stroked every inch of Joey's body. By the time he was ready to actually breach his opening Joey was nearly incoherent. Seto smiled around a mouth full of moaning lover.

"You ready?"

Joey nearly threw the lube at Seto. "Ready? I'm dyin' here. Do something, or I'll ... mmmfff." Seto kissed Joey to shut him up. It worked like a charm.

It didn't take Seto long to lubricate his fingers and slide one into Joey. Joey accepted the intrusion by moving onto his back and lifting his legs, catching them behind the knees to hold himself open. Seto looked him in the eyes and was pleased to see love and trust there. He moved his finger around and watched as Joey's eyes rolled up in his head, he'd found Joey's 'flower'.

Joey groaned and writhed, but kept his position. Seto easily slipped two fingers into Joey then three.

"You ok? I'm not hurting you?"

"You're killin' me. Get on with it." Seto had to grin slightly at this.

"Face-to-face or dog."

Joey blinked trying to make his mind work. "Face-to-face."

Seto settled over Joey, stroking lube onto himself then easing into Joey carefully. He sighed and started to thrust. Joey lifted his hips to meet Seto and they both whimpered.

"Oh, damn, Joey, this is the most incredible ..."

"Joey just grumbled, "Shut up and move, dammit."

So Seto moved. It didn't take long for them to reach completion and they came together then collapsed into a sweaty, slick heap.

"Should get up and wash."

Seto just batted at him with one hand and pulled the sheets up with the other.

Joey mumbled, "We're going to regret this later this morning." and rolled up in his share of the covers.

The next waking was greeted with groans of disgust as they had to peal the covers way from their bodies. Showers took care of the mess and they swore never to go to sleep without cleaning up again.

.

Epilogue

Seto stepped out of the small hallway from the vestibule to the main room of the restaurant. He was meeting Joey for lunch. The newest show was going well and they were taking time from their various business pursuits to celebrate. He paused behind the 'Wait to Be Seated' sign and glanced around the room.

The mater d' hurried over to seat Seto, gathering menus and dithering.

"Damn it, man, just find me a table. Katsuya-kun will be here in a few minutes and we don't need a mob. The two of us attract too much attention together."

Seto settled into the chair the man pulled out for him and opened the menu, he couldn't help but over hear the conversation from the table behind him.

"Who's that? He's really cute."

"Don't really know. I think he's some big wig in the computer game business, or maybe that card guy." Seto couldn't help a soft snort.

"Card? I don't know. But I do know he's that new traditional artist ... what's his name? Never mind. They're lovers. And what a couple. Makes me just sick. I ... all the good ones are queer. Sucks, that's what."

Seto nearly choked on his tea. He was glad to see Joey cutting his way through the crowded room.

He flopped into his chair and sighed. "They're getting worse by the day, I swear. If I see one more photographer aiming a camera my way, I'm going to punch 'im."

Seto sipped his tea waiting for Joey to quit grumbling. "No you're not. You're going to have security. I'll have Roland assign you someone. No arguments."

"Ok, ok. I've been expecting this for weeks." Joey grinned.

"Yeah, and resisting for just as long. I'm not taking any more arguments out of you."

Joey waved a hand. "Ok, I said ... I could use some cheering up after that. What were you grinning at when I walked up?"

Seto laughed. "I seem to have been reduced to the status of your lover. I overheard them..." Seto poked a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the three women. "Saying that I'm 'some card guy. And the lover of that great traditional painter.' not that I object, you understand. My ego is quite strong enough to deal. But ..." Seto didn't get any father, Joey had hysterics, laughing until his eyes watered. Seto had to laugh too.

"Seems that we're a real pair."

Joey gave Seto an indignant but affectionate look. "Of course we are. Have been since you let me help you. And myself. We're partners. Right?"

"Right!"

A Ko is like a ward. Most big cities are divided up into political divisions of some sort or other. Tokyo's are called Ko.

Suki da - I like you very much. (I love you. Japanese people don't usually say ai shiteru. That's more for manga and soap operas)


End file.
